Unruly Servant
by MisseditbyThatMuch
Summary: Tessa thought she was human when she first set foot in the Phantomhive manor. But everything she knew was a lie and choosing sides is a must now. After all two demons, one master, and an unseen enemy lead to some unexpected events. Mainly SebCiel
1. Ch 1 The New Parlor Maid

_A/N: This fanfiction I originally posted onto Wattpad under my account RadiantInk18, but because the site focuses on all writing it was kind of lost among everything and there weren't many fans of this particular manga. So I decided to share it here to get a little more feed back on it. This fanfiction follows the manga verses how my other one focuses on anime ending._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own kuroshitsuji._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"I'm sorry, Miss Hale, but it's out of my hand," the gentleman stated sympathetically as all three men turned to me for the first time since they arrived to take away all that I had left in my small pitiful world.

I bit down on my trembling bottom lip, but didn't bother to brush away the tears wetting my lashes. There was no point now, not when there was no reputation to salvage. My name would never recover from the shame that my father's death brought to my family name. No one had any clue to the gambling debt he had accumulated from nights spent in the black district and now I was left with not even a shilling to my name.

"So you're just going to turn me out onto the country streets to fend for myself?" I cried, my voice cracking slightly under the weight of my distress.

The man who'd spoken to me sighed and lifted the top hat off his head to brush his combed hair back. The pity on his face was enough to shame anyone, even a once wealthy aristocrat turned pauper.

He looked back up at me where I stood on the top step to the mansion I'd once considered home, and brushed a hand down his face before speaking, "I'm deeply sorry for your losses, Miss Hale, but I don't know of anywhere that's looking to employ a young girl of your stature."

"None, sir?" This time I couldn't help the tremble in my voice.

He frowned for a second in thought, before tipping the top hat back onto his head, "Actually there might be one."

My heart swelled with hope, "Can you take me there, sir?"

For the first time that day he smiled, actually smiled, and I felt that just maybe things could turn around for me. That just maybe my future wouldn't look quiet like the poor house I'd been imaging it would be. That maybe there would be some light there.

The man nodded, "We'll be passing the place on our way back to London, and if they won't accept your services that I'm sure an inn back in the city will."

I clasped my hands together in barely contained excitement and smiled, "Thank you, sir. I'm forever in your debt to your kindness."

He chuckled softly and lifted up and hand to help me down the steps, ever the gentleman. I slid my gloved hand into his and allowed myself to be led down the slippery marble steps. The footman opened the carriage door for us and I, with the support of the footman's hand, slid into the cushioned seat. At the moment it was impossible to think of the interior of the carriage as being simple or plain, though I'd ridden in much grander before. None of those ride could compare to this one, because none had been bringing me towards a brighter future. In a way it was my savior from a horrid fate and for that I could not think of the plain black velvet interior as being anything but grand.

After the other gentlemen were seated comfortably inside the carriage lurched forward and begun the journey onward. I leaned back thoughtfully, clasping my hands together and laying them elegantly in my lap. The country roads weren't a smooth way to travel and I soon found this out as I bounced around in my seat with the bumps in the road. Nether the less my spirits remained high with hope.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the gentleman who had spoken to me first, spoke the words I'd been waiting a long time to hear.

"Miss Hale, we'll be arriving at the Phantomhive estate now," he said calmly into the silence of the carriage.

He watched on as I leaned quietly towards the window of the carriage and peeked outside the curtains.

Truthfully I hadn't known what to expect, but I honestly could not for the life of me had expected what I did see. The mansion itself stood in high luxury. Even so, under it's magnificent splendor the place had a certain gloominess to it. The green lawns and gray brick seemed to cling tightly to the early morning mist, which rolled over the grounds from the marshes just beyond the boarder of the estate.

I wonder what kind of noble resided in this mansion. Who could possible be able to stand such a sad and gloomy mood. I'd never met anyone of the Phantomhive family and couldn't possible begin to imagine the head of the household.

"May I ask, sir'' I began fumbling as I moved away from the window. "Who the head of the Phantomhive household is?"

"I believe its the young Earl Phantomhive," he admitted. "Ceil Phantomhive if I'm correct."

My brows furrowed, knitting themselves together in confusion, "Young? Come now he must be older than I?"

"How old are you, Miss Hale?"

"Fifteen, but I shall be sixteen this fall," I answered instantly.

He leaned back with a brief smile, "Ah well, the Earl just turned thirteen this past winter."

I felt my eyes widen on their own accord.

"But that's so young," I heard myself exclaim softly.

The gentleman nodded, "Indeed it is, but that boy has seen more of the suffering of this world than many men."

I clamped my mouth shut and nodded. It'd be best to know my place now; and remind myself often of my new status. I was no longer one of an influential members of society. I no longer had a right to mock or snicker at those below me, not that I had exercised these rights even when I could of.

The carriage drew to a halt and the footman opened the door for the gentleman, who turned to help me from the carriage. I kept my eyes downcast as my feet met the smooth stone steps ascending to the giant doors at the front of the mansion. The gentleman, two steps ahead of me, walked confidential up to those doors. Behind him, I dared a quick glance upwards at my hopeful new future.

That was if they'd take me.

Dropping my gaze, I closely followed him up the steps and stopped just short of the wood doors. I didn't dare raise my eyes as we stood there. The knock the gentleman gave to the door rung in my ears for what seemed like hours before the large wooden doors swung open.

"Good afternoon, sir. We're here to see if this household might be accepting any services at the moment," I kept my head low as the gentleman introduced himself to whoever opened the door. I didn't dare glance up for fear of appearing too forward.

There was silence for a long moment, in which I wanted to fumble or twitch, but instead I simply smoothed my skirts with my shaking hands.

"For the two of you, sir?" Came the smoothly spoken response.

The gentleman chuckled, "Ah no, sir, just the girl. She'd surely make a good maid or even a parlor maid, as her looks fit the requirements."

I felt myself blush hotly while being examined by a critical gaze, I felt more than saw. It was hard not to make any quick or clumsy motion. When someone looked at you like you were just a piece of meat worth selling, one would feel like running or hiding or doing anything to get themselves away from the horrid feeling it placed in one's chest.

I hated being degraded to just my appearance, but serving as a parlor maid would be better than many other jobs. At least as such the worst I would live through would be the leering looks of guest or my master. I would be saved from doing the worst of the work load.

A cool hand came under my chin and titled my face up. I couldn't help the short breath I drew inwards out of sheer surprise. Who would dare do such as thing?

I reminded myself I as I was forced to face the stranger who could possible hire me, that I was not a noble anymore. Therefor I was little more than anything and as such I didn't count in the laws of etiquette that was required among the class I had been dropped from.

A pair of reddish brown eyes examined my face closely and I tried my hardest not to make any exclamation of my surprise. The man before me, if possible, was quite possibly the handsomest man I'd ever seen. He was refined, reserved in only a way a servant could be, but yet still striking. He was tall, one of the things I could easily tell right away and had jet black hair that looked incredibly soft, though I dared not lift so much as a finger to touch it.

He also looked dangerous, as if he could kill me easily if he had wished to do so. That air about him seemed to strike some unknown nerve in me, filling me with some unknown feeling.

He released his hold on my chin, and I promptly dropped my head back down. My face burned with a mixture of shame and embarrassment. Certainly he had seen the red stains on my creamy skin. Certainly he found me not to be satisfactory enough to serve under his master.

"I suppose she suits the requirements," the man mused to himself. "We could certainly use the extra help around here."

He seemed exasperated when he said that, as if the other servants weren't of any help at all to him. I was beginning to question him now. A household such as this would surely have outstanding service and no less.

"So will the house acquire her service, sir?" The gentleman asked, breaking through both the other man's musing and my thoughts. "If not I'm sorry we bothered you and we'll be taking out leave to London to find her employment elsewhere."

"No need, sir," the servant stated. "The master of the house would be pleased to hire a girl of her stature."

I felt shock course through my small frame. Really? Could I possibly have been accepted? I dared not hope too much.

"Thank you, sir," the gentleman bid. "I'm sure you'll find her nothing less of helpful."

"I hope so, sir."

I glanced up just in time to watch as the gentleman tipped his top hat back onto his head and bid farewell to the servant of the household and then me. Without another word he turned and walked back down the steps, disappearing into the carriage that within minutes departed from the estate. I couldn't help but watch it leave with a little tinge of sadness. I couldn't understand why though.

"This way, then" the servant said turning back towards the mansion.

I followed fast at his heals, trying not to appear too uncoordinated or shocked as I suppressed my urge to gawk at the interior of the place. Grand wasn't quite the word to describe the wealth of the mansion. Wealth was certainly something this household acquired, though as to why they spent it in such a gloomy manner was beyond my comprehension. It seemed that even the inside of this place was clinging to that certain sad manner as the outside was.

"Follow me, I shall give you a quick tour of the mansion and where you will be serving."

I gave a curt nod and followed after him as he turned away from the entrance hall and down a connecting hallway. Doors lined both sides of the hall and lamps hung from the walls at regular intervals, shedding light into a hall with no windows to shed the early morning light in.

"What is your name, Miss?" He asked politely, looking at me over his shoulder.

I turned my head away from looking at the walls and addressed his question, "Miss Hale, sir. Tessa Hale."

Understanding flashed across his face and I knew instantly that he recognized my last name. I wouldn't be saying anything too boastful if I said that my family had been quite high in the ranks of nobility. It was just stating a fact.

But that was all in the past. I was nothing but a mere parlor maid now, nothing more and nothing less.

"Well, Miss Hale," he began and I cringed expecting him to ask me as to why I was here, but he surprisingly didn't. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler and head of servants here. You may address me as either Mr. Michaelis or simply Sebastian. It's up to you."

I nodded, making mental notes, "Yes, sir."

He smirked and turned around facing forward again, "There are four other servants in the household besides yourself and myself. Mey-Rin is the maid, Bard is our chef, Finny is the gardener, and Tanaka is the house stewart."

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. Five? Five servants? In a house of this magnitude? How was such a thing possible?

Sebastian turned to look at me again, this time a frown tugged at the corner of his lips, "Is something the matter, Miss Hale?"

I shook my head quickly, "No sir. It just surprised me, that's all. Five servants? That doesn't seem like much for a house of such wealth."

Sebastian looked at me for a long moment before sighing, "The master likes to keep his personal life out of the public eye. Keeping a small staff keeps any secrets from leaking out."

I didn't have a response to that. I understood what it was like to not be able to trust anyone, especially the gossip loving servants of the house. It was a price one paid for being noble. Trust was scare and even scarer was privacy.

"I'm apologize, I was being too forward," I quickly admitted quietly after a moment of silence.

He nodded, but said nothing more.

An hour or so was spent showing me the places of the mansion I was allowed to be in and the places I wasn't to be seen in. These rooms included the master's chambers, the other servant's rooms, and the guest suits unless told otherwise. If it had been anyone else I'm sure they would've had to have a map drawn up for them, but since I was of the lucky percent of people who could easily remember places, finding my way around the mansion would not be a problem.

Sebastian took me back down stairs after the tour of the entirety of the mansion and back down to the servants' quarter. It was plainer than the rest of the mansion, unsurprisingly, but I still found it more welcoming than anything I would have been facing if I had not acquired work here.

We stopped at an unmarked door that I recognized was directly across from the other maid's bedroom. Sebastian produced a key and unlocked the door, gently pushing it open so that I could peer into the gloominess.

It was a simple servant's bedroom. A single bed was pushed against the right corner and a small wooden desk sat besides it. A decent sized window sat above the desk, illuminating the room with the sun's light and giving me a nice view of the estates gardens. Besides that the room held only a wardrobe, which held a few neatly pressed uniforms.

"This will be your room," Sebastian stated.

I stepped inside timidly and glanced about uncertainly.

"The uniforms have been sized to fit Mey-Rin, but they'll have to do until we can get a seamstress to fit you with your own uniforms," Sebastian informed me.

I nodded as I took one of the uniforms downs and held it up against me. I already could tell that it was going to big in many areas. I hadn't had the chance of becoming acquainted with the other servants yet, but I could already tell that whoever this Mey-Rin was, she was quiet filled out in places I was lacking.

"I'll take my leave now, but be sure to appear in the kitchens after you get changed," Sebastian ordered me, before closing the door shut behind him with a click as he left me alone.

I sighed and tossed the maid's uniform onto the bed. It'd be best if I was quick about getting ready. I wouldn't want to disappoint on my first day on the job.

I stripped my dress off and quickly picked up the maid's outfit. I scowled at it, there was no way the article was going to fit me at all. I sighed and reluctantly put it on, even though I dreaded the outcome of doing so.

I turned around to glance at me reflecting in the mirror hanging on the wardrobe door. It was impossible to see the girl before me as being indeed myself. All the doll like glory of my past life was gone now and before me stood a doe like young woman. Soft pastel blue eyes looked weary and pale copper curls were pulled back into a simple bun at the nape of my neck. A few stray curls had managed to escape their bounds and hung about my face, framing the dainty heart shape of it. My creamy skin was flushed with a slightly blush around my cheeks, giving me some color odd as it was natural instead of some colored powder.

The uniform, as expected, hung baggy on my willowy form. I pinched at the surprisingly expensive smooth cotton material and pulled it back so that it tightened around my small form. I released it and frowned to myself in thought for a moment.

Tapping my lip, I remembered the pins I had kept in my bag of things that I'd managed to save from being auctioned off to pay off the debts of my father.

I went to that bag, which surprisingly had been delivered to my room earlier and found the worn leather box I'd been searching for. Popping the cap open I found the neatly arranged array of pins and thread among a few other sewing equipment.

I pulled some thread out and promptly threaded it through a needle.

Well if I was going to be a parlor maid I might as well fit the part and to do so, I would have to make some adjustments first.


	2. Ch 2 The Servants and a Young Master

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kuroshitsuji_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

"That's much better," I murmured, lifting the edge of the knee length skirts.

A little snipping and taking in had made the outfit much more suited to someone of my petite frame. The skirts were daringly short, much shorter than anything I would have ever thought twice about wearing before. Brushing the tops of my knees I had brought the white lace petticoat into glimpsing view under the soft cotton of the black skirts above it. The skirt flowed away from my waist but grew tighter around my torso, hugging my small, barely noticeable curves. The heart shaped neckline was now laced with the excess material I cut from the white petticoat and the once slightly puffed sleeves fell like another skin against my arms to my elbows were a simple white cuff folded at the bend in my arm.

Unfortunately the other maid's old boots were two sizes too large for my dainty feet and there was no way for me to resize something like that. That was something beyond my talent. Instead I had to keep to my expensive black ones. They were the only pair I had been able to keep and I was now glad it was so. They matched the dress perfectly, ending halfway up my calf laced with white ribbon. The little heel in the back lifted me up a few more inches, topping me off at a short five five rather then my usual five two without any heel.

I re-situated my hair, pulling it back into a simple ponytail with a black velvet ribbon. The copper spirals rebelliously curled at the back of my head. Making the ponytail unruly and thick.

I sighed, well there would be no use pushing back my trip to the kitchen any longer. I gave one last look around the room, before leaving it all behind me and heading down the hall towards what I believed would be the route to the kitchen.

The mansion was built to be a maze and I quickly found that out as I tried to navigate the hallways without the help of Sebastian. Every hall that I thought I recognized turned out to be not the one I was searching for. I turned another and another, getting more frustrated by the second when I was unsuccessful again and again.

I growled softly to myself as I came to a fork in the hall I was currently traveling down. my patience was running thin and I was in no mood to play games with a house that wasn't playing them fairly.

To choose one randomly wouldn't hurt now, would it? I sighed and took a left down the plainer of the two halls, which had to count for something, hadn't it?

As I turned the hall I was startled to a halt when I heard a loud bang, as if something had exploded. I clasped a hand to my chest and stared wide eyed down the hall, where the kitchen door now stood open. Part of the once shiny wood surface was charred black and dark gray wafts of thick smoke swirled out of the open doorway. I gasped and lifted my skirts in my hand, hurrying towards the kitchen.

Mid-way to the door, Sebastian appeared out of one of the connecting halls, he didn't even give me glance of acknowledgement as he stepped into the kitchen ahead of me. I followed behind, less in a rush now that Sebastian was there. If he was so calm and composed then this wasn't something to fret over.

I took one look around the room before giving an appalling shriek, "What happened here?"

Sebastian sighed one word, a name.

"Bard."

A head full of blonde hair sticking up on its end, poked up from behind one of the burned counter tops. He gave a sheepish grin and rubbed his left hand over the back of his head. It surprised me that he was alive and well. A blast like that should've killed a person.

"'ey, Sebastian," the man called greetings to the butler around the cigarette in his mouth.

Sebastian sighed and stepped forward, "What was used this time?"

The man, Bard I assumed, gave another sheepish grin, "Eh? I was testing those new-."

"Explosives aren't meant for the kitchen," Sebastian mumbled in an agitated voice.

"S'pose I won't use them again," Bard chuckled, he looked away from Sebastian then and his eyes flitted over to me, where they widened slightly. "Eh? Sebastian, who's she?"

Sebastian turned to me for the first time since I entered the room and glanced back towards Bard, who I was starting to assume was the chef here. Though his talent as a chef was questionable to me, as the state of the kitchen was currently explaining to me at the moment.

"This is Miss Hale, she'll be the parlor maid at the mansion from now on," Sebastian explained.

Bard looked at me and smiled, "Name's Bardroy, but everyone calls me Bard. I'm the chef here."

I curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bard."

"Sebastian! Sebastian!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as a young boy came running into the kitchen, screeching his head off. Admittedly he was older than I, but still he had the appearance of a young child in the current screaming mess he was and the four red pins holding his bangs out of his face wasn't helping with giving away his true age either.

I stepped back, colliding with the wall to get out of the way as he practically ran over me on the way in.

Sebastian gave an exasperated sigh and snapped out an arm that caught hold of the boy's shirt, yanking him to a complete halt in a matter of seconds. I tried not to gape openly. There was no way he had moved that fast, it wasn't scientifically possible. Not physically possible.

"What is it this time?" Sebastian sighed.

The boy looked up at him before promptly becoming reduced to a bumbling mess of tears. I took another step back and pressed myself against the wall to get out of the way of the stream of salty tears.

"Sebastian! I swear I didn't mean it," he cried out hysterically. "I-I-I was just trying to weed out the garden, but I accidentally tore up the rose vines. Our lord is going to be so upset."

This time Sebastian's sigh was filled to the brim with his annoyance. I didn't blame the poor butler either. Before I had overestimated the staff, I guess Sebastian did have the right to sound exasperated with the rest of them. If the other two were anything like these servants, then the poor butler had to do all the work load. As to why an earl would have such useless helping hands in the first place was beyond my knowledge of understanding.

"Who's this?" A voice inquired.

I turned wide eyed to look at the others in the kitchen who, with the exception of Sebastian, were now looking in my direction. Bard smirked and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulders.

"This here is, Miss Hale," he explained. "She's the new parlor maid, Finny."

The boy's eyes lit up, "Eh? Miss Hale, welcome to the Phantomhive household."

I blushed hotly, "Call me Tessa please. Miss Hale is just too formal and we are co-workers now."

The boy nodded and gave me an friendly smiled, "Well I'm Finnian, but you can call me Finny same as everyone else does."

I curtsied politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Finny. Are you the gardener by any chance?"

He grinned and nodded, "Yes, though I'm afraid I do a lousy job at it. Sebastian is always correcting me."

I smiled warmly, but inside I was just shaking my head. How could one be proud of themselves for failing to do their job? It was puzzling to hear.

"Don't you two have work to do," Sebastian cut in, eyeing the two senior servants with a dangerous glare.

Both swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes, Sebastian."

"And you," I looked to him, where he was placing a surprisingly clean tea set onto a shiny silver tray. "Will be serving the master his afternoon tea in the study."

I swallowed back the sudden rush of uncertainty. Me? Was he absolutely certain that he wasn't to send someone like me?

From the look in Sebastian's face, I knew better than to open my mouth and argue his decision.

I took a step forward and reached for the tray. The metal was cool in my hands and the aroma of spices was comforting as well as familiar. Without even meaning to I let myself utter then name familiar to my tongue.

"Earl Gray."

Sebastian gave me a curious glance, "You know your tea?"

I blushed hotly and glanced away as I lifted the tray up, "I might have been a blue blood by birth, sir, but my mother thought it was important for a young woman to know things such as serving tea and sewing. She believed that even if a woman had servants to do that sort of work, she could never fully please her husband if she didn't know anything about household chores."

I glanced back at him to find his face looking at me with complete shock. Had he seriously expect so little of me? Knowing tea and sewing was something I thought all women knew. I guess I was sadly mistaken.

"I'll be taking my leave now," I mumbled. "I'm sure the master wouldn't be pleased if he was served cold tea."

I turned on my heels and left the room quickly. I could tell my face was still flushed with unwanted blushes. The heat they gave off was enough to tell me that. Even in my embarrassment I could feel the stinging heat of anger welling in my chest. Who was Sebastian to belittle me? We were both servants after all, in fact I might be of slightly higher status then him thanks to my blood lines. Even if I had fallen, I still had that to clutch too.

I stopped in front of the study door and bit my lip. Nervous butterflies eating up at my stomach now as I stood warily eyeing the door before me. Shouldn't Sebastian be the one delivering the afternoon tea to our master instead of I? I was just the new staff, not one of the veterans that'd worked here for years. The master didn't even know I existed yet.

I swallowed back my nervousness and stepped forward, rapping my knuckles against the hard smooth wood. There was only silence on the other side for a few seconds, so I knocked again.

"Come in," a voiced echoed from the other side.

This was it, there was no choice for me to turn back now, so I collected myself and stepped forward. Turning the brass knob, I entered the room quietly while balancing the tray of tea with my right hand. It wobbled slightly in my hand and I silently sent a plea up to the heavens to save me from dropping it. I wouldn't be able to recover from that sort of shame, not after saving myself from the horrors of being on the streets by gaining employment here.

I was thankfully able to get the door shut behind me and placed my other hand under the tray. The rest would be simple from here know that I could rely on both my hands to balance the heavy tray.

"Sebastian," a voice called, stopping me dead in my tracks.

I held my breath and looked across the room towards the desk at the other end. Pale papers scattered the surface, along with other odds and ends required for paper work and other business. This was not the abnormal oddity at the desk. It was the person seated in the large leather seat behind in.

He was no more than a young boy I realized. I guess I hadn't quite believed the gentleman earlier when he had informed me that the Earl was only thirteen. Now I could see that he was indeed just a boy. A young face was clearly painted with boredom, as he read through sheets of paper. Soft pastel black hair with glimpses of dull blue highlights fell around his face, framing his small pale face.

"Sebastian, are you just going to stand there all day or serve me my tea," the boy ordered with an agitated voice.

I didn't answer, simply because it wasn't me he was addressing. It was odd, I knew that I should answer him, but I didn't. Instead I moved forward across the room drawing closer to the desk.

"Sebastian, answer me," the boy growled, slamming the papers down and glaring across the desk top at me. His deep blue eyes widened into the size of saucers as he looked at me, standing frozen with the tray of afternoon tea hovering an inch over the desk surface.

"You aren't, Sebastian," he muttered softly, probably just as shocked as I was shaken by his outburst.

"I-I-I'm sorry, my lord...I'm not," I stuttered for the first time since arriving here feeling slightly afraid for my well being. I didn't know why I should be, he was just a child after all. But I knew from watching the children of court that they could be cruel to their servants. Some treated their staff worse then even dogs.

I placed the tray down my hands shaking as I did so. I backed up a few steps and curtsied deeply.

"Who are you, then?" He questioned, his eyes not straying from my bent over form yet.

"I...I'm Miss Tessa Hale...m-m-my lord. The new parlor maid. I'm sorry if you were expecting someone else, my lord," I cried, keeping my head low and not daring a glance up.

"Very well," he stated. "No need to waste time, you may serve me my tea."

I stood straight up in a hurry, "Yes, my lord."

I steadied my trembling hands with some effort, trying to remember exactly what my mother had taught me about calming one's nerves. Even though I had fought tooth and nail through ever lesson she'd ever taught me, I was increasingly thankful she had forced me to sit through them. If she hadn't, who knows where I would be at this moment. Most likely on the street after scalding the poor earl with his hot tea.

I poured the tea into the cup quickly, before setting the tea pot back onto the tray. Lifting out the strainer for the cup, I tapped it twice to get the excesses liquid off of it before setting it upside down on the tray. Glancing briefly to the cream and sugar, I looked back to the young earl.

"What would you like added to it, my lord?" I asked softly.

"Two cubes of sugar, no cream," he answered in a dry tone, not bothering to look at me.

I nodded and used a spoon to carefully scoop two cubes of sugar up. After dropping them into the tea, I stirred the liquid for a moment before placing the spoon back onto the tray and placing the cup in front of the boy.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?" I asked.

"No."

"Then may I take my leave, sir?"

He looked up at me, "No, stand over there until I have use for you."

I nodded, slightly disheartened to not be allowed to leave the stuffy room. I didn't know if I would be able to stand remaining in a room doing nothing but standing there. Madness would surely set in.

But stand there I did.

I quietly folded my hands in front of me and stared silently down at the ground. The navy blue carpet seemed to swirl before my eyes as boredom took control of my mind. Images that I logically knew didn't exist in the materials of the carpet, began to dance before my gaze.

Time ticked by slowly like a rain drop inching it's way across a glass pane, perhaps even slower. I didn't know how long it was before I finally heard the subtle sound of someone softly clearing their throat.

I glanced up swiftly to find Ciel with his eyes closed and hands folded in front of his face. I wasn't daft enough to think him sleeping even for a second. The way his chest rose and fell in time wasn't even enough. He was surely still awake, as sure as I knew the sun rose in the east and set in the west.

"Yes, my lord?" I asked softly.

His eyes opened and he looked to me, "You may take the tray and leave, but find Sebastian and tell him that I require something sweet to be sent to me."

I nodded and hurried over to the desk to grab the tray. Without so much as an extra word I curtsied and left the room. A sigh of relief took over me as I closed the door behind me. That had to be the most boring thing I'd ever done in my entire life.


	3. Ch 3 Past Experiences

:**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

And so ended my first day working for the Phantomhive household. To say the least it had been interesting and certainly not without its excitement. My body felt heavy from the work it wasn't used to doing. The joints in my hands ached and I could feel blisters forming on the soft, smooth skin.

Even though my body ached I was content. My mind was filled with blissful thoughts of the friendly staff, with the exception of the butler. I hadn't had the chance to meet the other maid or the house stewart yet, but the other two clumsy servants were warm enough to my taste. I could see myself becoming comfortable around them. Sebastian was another story altogether. Whereas the other two were open and friendly, Sebastian was illusive and, at times, cold. He reminded me of someone I had meet before, but I couldn't figure out who.

I sighed and rolled over in my new bed. I blinked twice as I looked from the view of the room to see the expanse of the gardens outside. Though as tired as I was, I found I could not drift off into slumber. The nerves in my body were alive and burning. They wished for me to get up, to move, to wonder.

My body on the other hand told a different tale.

I buried my face into my pillow and let out a groan of frustration that was muffled by the material. I knew that I was in for a long night before sleep finally claimed me.

My body and nerves warred with each other late into the night. The whole time I sat tossing and turning, praying for sleep to relieve me. It finally did, coming over me quickly like a dark soft blanket.

What I found in rest was not the peace I sought to find though.

_A bright burning sensation fell on my skin, something I was used to. It warmed my flesh from the outside in, burning as bright as the soul I did not possess but wished to devour slowly as to savor the sweet rich taste. I lifted one sun bronzed arm over my head, flicking my fingers to and fro to the heavy beat of a drums._

_ The intoxicating beat picked up a slow building tempo and my back arched as I lifted up one long slender leg. The pearly white skirt I wore, slide up along my thigh as I lifted it higher and higher into the air. The skirt bunched up the the base of my hip, revealing the full entirety of my leg. I flashed a quick seductive smile and swung it out to the side, twirling myself along with it._

_ And so the dance begun._

_ The crowd became thicker and thicker as more and more onlookers joined together to encircle the area marked off as my personal arena. The woman looked on in envy at the desert beauty. Turning all shades of green at the marvelous beauty before them; a true desert rose. The men besides them watched on with lustful eyes as they watched my dance. All in all they all stood in awe at the unique display of talent, such performances only existed in palace courts these days. Dancers were rare among the streets and even rarer was talented ones._

_ The gold bracelets on my wrist and ankles clicked together creating a chorus of jingles as I moved fluidly around dirt square. I rolled my stomach as I swayed my hips in an erotic dance, drawing gasp of awe and shock from the crowd. My hands spiraled upwards in a dance of their own, yet they collaborated together with my body to create an enticing duet._

_ The thrumming the the drums was beginning to draw to it's finale crescendo and I prepared my body for the grand finale. Drawing my left leg up slowly I swung it around at the height of my waist. Twisting to the right on the tips of my toes, I was able to succeed in twirling my body around in a full circle. As the circle was completed I drew the leg completely upright before abruptly dropping my full body to the ground, placing my face in my lap._

_ There was silence for a long moment, before my audience erupted into cheers and claps. I stood up and bowed smiling wickedly. Humans were so easily played. A beautiful smile, a beautiful face, and an amazing talent could win over their hearts in a second. Their logical mind was so simply played. I couldn't say I didn't enjoyed toying with them though, but there was only so much someone such as me could take before we sought entertainment with creatures of our own kind. _

_ And I saw the very one I had my eyes on._

_ He stood out amongst the sea of darkly bronzed humans. Onyx black hair that only stood in purpose to make his already pale features become almost ghostly. It worked for him though, giving him a dark allure that enticed even the most stubborn of humans. His eyes- oh the eyes I'd been waiting to see lust after me for a long time- glowed crimson with dark diamond shaped slits in the center._

_ The dark haired man slide through the crowd easily, already disappearing into one of the dark alleyways. I watched him leave, knowing he knew my performance had been for his eyes and his pleasure alone. Our game of cat and mouse had begun, yet in this game both players were cats that were as deadly as a pack of rabid dogs_.

I gasped and sat upright, finding my body tangled up in sticky sheets. My body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and my nightgown was drenched with my perspiration. I felt as if I'd just ran the entire length of the mansion twice. My stomach muscles ached along with my arms and legs which felt like rubber.

And as if that wasn't enough to scare me, my skin felt warm like I'd been in direct sunlight.

But it was just a dream and these were just illusions my mind was creating. The aches and pains were just the manifestations of yesterday's work. The sweating, just from dreaming. Nothing abnormal, just my mind playing tricks on me.

I glanced out the window, sighing when I saw that the moon was hanging low in the sky. It'd be sun rise soon, there would be no point in me trying to sleep at this point. I slipped out of the tangled mess of bed sheets and covers, resting my feet solidly on the ground.

I picked my night shirt up and gave a quick sniff. The reek of my body oder consumed my sense of smell, making my stomach churn. It was obvious that the first thing I needed to do was bathe. I believe the bathroom was next to my room, to the right if I remember correctly.

I collected one of the remaining clean uniforms along with a towel off the wash bin by the wardrobe and left my room silently. The corridor connecting the servant's rooms together was deathly silent. No lamp or light lit the expanding hall that seemed, in the darkness that was, to extend on and on forever. My rational mind knew that this was not the case, but I couldn't help the more imaginative side of me that took this knowledge and threatened to run completely wild with it.

I slipped into the bathroom, throwing the lock home as I stood quietly for a minute staring around the simple, yet clean, bathroom. There was of course a sink, toilette, and claw footed tub. I let out a sigh of relief, I hadn't know what to expect of a mere servants bathroom. I was glad it wasn't something worth my disgust or horror.

I dropped my towel onto the granite counter and quickly turned the golden knob above the bath faucet, drawing hot water from the faucet. I settled myself in to wait quietly as the water filled the tub and went about undoing my knotted hair and peeling myself out of my damp nightshirt. Once this was completed I carefully sunk myself into the warm water.

I made my bath quick, fearing that someone would soon wake and want the privilege of a bath too. I lathered my hair with the lavender scented shampoo that was set on the edge of the bath, scrubbing away the tangles and oils. Drawing in a deep breath, I sunk my head under the water and quickly scrubbed the soap off of my scalp.

After scrubbing my body raw with equally sweet scented soap, I drained the tub and stepped from the bath. It was pleasant to feel clean again and knowing that the liquid clinging to my skin was not made of sweat but of clean water. I sighed in bliss and quickly towel dried my body, changing into my undergarments and dress quicker then I'd ever had before. I was used to dilly dallying, taking my precious time getting ready. When you were noble you could do that. You had all the time in the world wrapped around your little finger. Now I couldn't afford such luxuries. I had a master to serve and others to put before myself.

I tied the back of my white apron into a bow and combed through my quickly drying curls. I tied a simple ribbon around my hair behind my ears, leaving the long spirals to fall freely down to the center of my back.

A knock on the door warned me of someone's presences on the other side. I quickly wrapped my used towel into my arm, carefully tucking my nightgown inside, and unlocked the door. I opened it up and gave a small start to see another woman.

I would have described her as petite in frame, if it weren't for her big bust. She had short cropped reddish toned hair and big round glasses that obscured her eyes from sight. She uttered a small gasp when she meet me in the doorway as I did.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Miss," she stuttered, backing away and bowing at the waist.

My eyes widened and I held up a hand for her to stop, "Uh...There's no need for that. I'm just a servant."

She looked back up, her curiosity plain in her face. It took a moment for realization to dawn across her features, "Ah, you're the new maid that Mr. Sebastian hired the other day."

I nodded and allowed a smile to bless my face, "Yes, ma'am. I'm Tessa Hale."

She smiled, "Welcome to the mansion, Miss Tessa. I'm Mey-Rin."

"Please just call me Tessa," I blushed and stepped from the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"I'll try," she laughed lightly. "Are you enjoying yourself here so far?"

I was silent for a long moment. Was I enjoying myself here? I couldn't say I disliked it here, that was something I could never say about this place. Sure the mansion was sort of dark and forbidding, but the few people I'd met weren't at all like the building. Friendly and open, I could see myself enjoying their company. Of course there were still a few things I would have to learn to get used to, such as not being the center of attention and not having things done for me, but I couldn't say that I didn't mind that at all. In fact for once I was actually not bored. Working was proving to be pleasant for me.

"Actually I am," I answered with a sincere smile.

She beamed back, "That's good to hear."

As we fell into a comfortable silence I was instantly reminded of where we were and why I'd come out quicker in the first place. A blush heated my face as I felt my stupidity. I quickly side stepped away from the doorway and towards my own.

"I guess you'll be wanting to use the bathroom," I mumbled, my face heating up more so by the moment. "I'll be getting out of your way now."

Surprise and then embarrassment flooded the other maid's face. She quickly let out a loud squeak and waved her hands in front of her frantically.

"Ah, no that's not it at all," she squealed. "I was sent to look for you by Sebastian actually, and when I found your room empty I saw the lights on in the bathroom so I assumed you were in there."

I let out a sigh of relief and gave a small smile, "Oh, alright. Just give me a moment to place these in my room."

She nodded eagerly and waited in the threshold of my room as I went inside. I placed my dirty clothes into a basket by the washstand, I would need to clean those sometime later today when I had time to myself. Straightening my apron, I quickly backed out of the room and shut the door behind me.

I turned on my heels quickly and faced Mey-Rin, "Alright now, show me the way."

She curtsied and waved me to follow as she spun around, "Right this way."

We made our way out of the servants quarters and towards the richly decorated parts of the mansion. I barely noted the changes as the wood flooring gave way to rich carpeting and as the plain creams walls changed to richer hues. I wondered where we were headed, it certainly wasn't the kitchen that was for sure.

"We don't normally have to work this early," Mey-Rin began, filling up the silence of the empty halls with her light and welcomed chatter. "But the master has a guest arriving today and Sebastian wants everything to be perfect. He plans on teaching you what you're jobs will be today as acting parlor maid."

I nodded trying to keep up with her fast chattering. Her words soon became nothing but sounds blending together in what I assumed were meant to be words, but to my ears sounded like nothing but obnoxious noises made by her mouth. She was nervous, as if her fast speech wasn't enough to give that away her rigid posture was. Her nervousness made me wonder who this certain guest was.

"Mey-Rin! Tessa!"

Both of us paused as I recognized the boyishly high voice. Finny appeared running down one of the connecting halls towards us at a fast trot. His face, like usual, was lit up with a bright smile as he came to a neat stop right in front of us.

"Good morning, Finny," I greeted easily, finding the day before's nervousness gone today, replaced by a much more open and friendly persona.

He grinned at me, "Morning Tessa, you're more calm this morning."

I blushed, so I wasn't the only one who noticed the change in my attitude. That was slightly mortifying.

"So where is Sebastian meeting us?" I asked, changing the topic before I could turn an even more embarrassing shade of pink.

Mey-Rin cleared her throat, "You mean where are you meeting Mr. Sebastian. Actually you'll be just heading straight down the hall and into the dinning parlor."

I glanced down the hall at the wide double doors and grimaced, "How many guest are we exactly expecting?"

"I believe he said it would only be one," Mey-Rin mused.

One? One guest in such a big room?

My confusion must have showed for she answered my unspoken question.

"The master likes to show his guest the best treatment possible, which is to be expected of the Phantomhive family," she explained.

I nodded, trying to grasp my employers odd habits. Even for someone as rich as him, having a dinner for two in such a large room was strange, but never mind that, it wasn't my place to question him even though I thought otherwise.

"Well then I better be heading off before Sebastian becomes upset with my tardiness," I sighed, curtsying to the others before walking off down the hall.

Behind me I heard the other two move off down another branching hallway and I paused before the oak doors, listening to their footsteps and low conversation before I could no longer hear them. Once I was alone I turned to the doors before me and cracked one open.

A peek inside revealed a dark room. White shapes broke through the veil of darkness in a few places, which I assumed were covered pieces of furniture. I guess the room wasn't used as often as I would have expected.

I stepped inside, leaving the door open behind me so that some shafts of light came through to the darkness. It didn't help too much, as the further I walked in the darker it became. My eyes fought to adjust to the almost pitch black of the room as I struggled to find my way over to where I hoped the windows were since I was pretty sure the sun had to be just peeking over the horizon line by now and a little light would help at the moment.

My hands skimmed across thick velvet and I wrapped my fingers around the fabric. Pulling the material to the side I had to blink my eyes a few as light streamed in from the streak free widow. I used a hand to shield my face as my eyes adjusted while I worked on pulling the other curtains open.

A ruffling behind me caused me to gasp and spin around so quickly that my head spun to no end. Standing besides the table with a white cloth draped neatly over his arm was Sebastian, dressed in his usual black attire. He didn't seem to notice the fright he had given me and went about pulling the protective linen off of the table. Though it was more of a quick simple flick of his hand that brought the entire length of white cloth right off the table in less time then it took for my eyes to blink.

"Oh! Sebastian, you gave me a fright," I gasped when I'd finally collected myself enough to be able to speak.

He didn't bother sparing me a glance as he continued plucking the sheets of the furniture. He was onto the forth or fifth chair by the time he spoke.

"A fright? I'm apologize for frightening you, but I've been here the entire time," he said evenly as he yanked yet another sheet off.

My eyes widened, "You were? I'm afraid I didn't see you then. I guess I ought to pay more attention to my surroundings."

He looked at me then, a sharp look in his eyes, "Yes, you ought."

I sensed a double meaning to his words but I didn't question, instead I shook my head and moved to assist him in removing the sheets which by this time were already three quarters of the way gone. Sebastian worked quickly as I was now learning.

"What is it that I was called in here to do?" I asked as I snatched up the last sheet from underneath Sebastian's hand.

He blinked quickly in shock and looked up at where I stood folding the white cloth and draping it over my arm neatly among the others I'd collected. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he turned and moved across the room.

"Well after we are done here, I shall need you to serve tea to the master and the guest in the drawing room and after that preparations will be required for dinner," he began.

I nodded, "Anything else, sir?"

He looked over his shoulder at me, "You aren't going to complain that the work being too much?"

I scowled and shook my head, "Now why would I do that, Sebastian? I have no right to for it isn't my place after having been taken in like this. If I complained I would be acting ungrateful and as it stands I am more then grateful to be under employment here. Besides what you've assigned as tasks for me seems minimal if next to nothing, I would not mind receiving more as it stands currently."

Sebastian's lips pulled up into a grin, "Oh? I believe that I hired an outstanding maid for the master of the house, haven't I? We'll have to see how you handle the task today before you are given any more work, I wouldn't want to overload a new employee such as yourself."

I let out a 'hmph'. There he went underestimating me again. I swear I'll prove him wrong one of these days; I'll even out work him. He'll be kissing the bottom of my boots by the time I'm through with him.

"Well aren't you going to put those down and help me get this room presentable?" He questioned, breaking through my thoughts.

I nodded and quickly placed the sheets onto the neat pile that Sebastian had made inside a wicker basket by the door, before hurrying over to assist with the odd chores he ordered me to do. I dusted the table and chairs, shook out the curtains, polished the silver, and even set out a decorative display of the best china.

While I worked through these chores, I threw quick glances at Sebastian as he worked through the other odds and ends that needed to be accomplished inside the dinning room. He didn't seemed to notice my gaze as he went about working. It was amazing how fast he could move, almost unbelievably so. I would need to work hard in order to match him, let alone out stride him.

"Are you done over there?"

I looked up from my work and nodded, "I was just going back over these actually."

He seemed surprised by my words and cast a doubtful glance at the silver candle stick I was polishing. It shone so nicely that you could see your reflection perfectly cast in the silver surface. Even the etching was nicely cleaned out and looking brand new, though the thing had to be at least a century or so old.

"Very well then, place that back in it's spot and follow me," he ordered, turning for the door.

I quickly placed it back in it's rightful place between two vases with fresh blue flowers and hurried after Sebastian. We left the dinning room behind us and traveled towards the very front of the mansion. The whole time we walked I saw no sign of the other servants, making me aware of just how large the building actually was.

"The guest should be arriving any second now, he's late by five minutes as it is," Sebastian announced to me softly as he tucked his watch back into the depths of his tailcoat.

I nodded, finding it humorous that he actually was keeping track of the time to that exact extent. You'd think a servant would expect a noble to be late, they weren't known for keeping time after all. Like I said before, they believed time to revolve around them not the other way around.

A loud chime resounded through the grand entrance hall, alerting us to the arrival of our guest. I looked to the door expectantly as did Sebastian who sighed and broke away from me to head over to it.

"Rather rude of him to make my master wait," he mumbled lowly under his breath, causing me to have to stifle a giggle.

I stood with my hands folded in front of my waist by the curve of the railing to the staircase, bowing my head to make myself appear submissive before the guest. I'd seen the maids at my old manor and many other manors I'd visited do this before, and I just hoped I was doing it right. The one time I didn't want to mess up was before a guest.

"Arch Duke Dupont, welcome to the Phantomhive Estate."

I froze as a cold shiver passed through my body as Sebastian welcomed this afternoon's guest. My hands grew clammy as my body went rigid. This could not be happening. The one time I would find my new occupation shameful would be in front of this very guest. And of course he would have to be the very first to visit here, wouldn't he now?

I had to sneak a peek to confirm my suspicions and when I did I wished I hadn't. My gazed meet a pair of surprised smooth brown pools.

Arch Duke Dupont had arrived, otherwise known as my ex-betrothed.


	4. Ch 4 An Unwelcome Guest

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kuroshitsuji_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"It would seem that you've added some new servants since the last time I visited, Earl," a silky voice stated, addressing the young earl but watching me closely out of the corner of his eyes.

I had pulled a calm exterior onto the outside, but on the inside I was a trembling wreck. If it hadn't been for my mother's training to prepare me for a life in high society, I would've been shaking uncontrollably. As it stood I still was jumpy and unsettled.

I knew that if I'd still been a member of society that I would never have acted like this in a million years. I would've have been safe from a man like him. There were many reasons for the broken betrothal between us, one of them being for his treatment of female servants. It was no secret of the scandal that he conjured up in society when a maid from one of his acquaintance's manor claimed that he raped her. Of course money and power hid such things and she'd quickly recanted her previous claim, but that didn't change the fact of how unsettled I'd felt around him after that. My mother had thankfully broken off the pre-arranged marriage soon after, much to my relief.

But now I was a maid, and though I knew I was safe in the mansion among the other staff, I still had fear clutching at my stomach painfully. I feared him and rightfully so. He had more reason to pursue me now then he ever had for any other servant. I was the one who'd gotten away.

Ciel glanced up at Dupont- I refused to address him by his first name- from over his half-filled cup of tea and then over at me quickly before his gaze returned to his tea.

"It would appear so," he responded dryly, but not harshly.

Dupont nodded and smiled lazily, "Certainly is quite the looker, isn't she?"

I flinched at his words, disliking the way he let the words easily slide off of his lips. He spoke it as if he expected something out of the comment and I didn't dare try to imagine of what.

The loud sound of glass coming together rather roughly caused me to jump and my head snapped up. Ciel had placed his tea cup back onto the saucer harshly, in what I could only assume was either annoyance or anger.

"Please reframe from talking about my servants in such manners, Dupont," he said calmly, but even I could hear the underlying threat in his words. It was scary to think a child of his age could be so intimidating, but I silently thanked the heavens that he was my master and not someone like Dupont.

"I'm sorry, my lord, please forgive me," Dupont said, quickly trying to right his blunder.

I hide a small smirk by bitting the inside of my lip, it served him right.

I quietly moved closer to Ciel, knowing that what I was about to would be like rubbing salt into Dupont's open wound. Embarrassing oneself in front of a higher noble would be bad enough for him, not to mention that the said noble was younger than him, but having a mere servant ignore you would be a thousand times more humiliating.

"Would you like more tea, my lord?" I asked sweetly as I stopped at the arm of Ciel's chair.

Ciel didn't glance at me, but he held out the saucer holding the cup with one hand, "Yes."

I gently took it and poured some for him, before delicately dropping in the right amount of sugar and avoiding the cream. I was proud of myself for remembering the way he liked his tea, this would just make it all the sweeter when I would see Dupont's face. I doubt he would expect someone like me to make a good maid, let alone know her master well.

"Here you go, my lord," I said softly, giving him back the saucer with the tea cup.

"Thank you."

I curtsied and stepped back, watching as surprise and then anger flashed across Dupont's face as being purposely forgotten. My scheme had been quickly caught onto by the earl, for as soon as Dupont made to open his mouth for what would have likely been a degrading remark Ciel cut in with a devious smirk.

"Now I believe it is time for us to discuss business," Ciel began his grin growing towards the end. "After all that is what you came all the way here for, isn't it?"

Dupont swallowed hard and slowly sunk back into his chair. He quickly adjusted the scarf around his neck and cleared his throat.

"Of course."

"Tessa," Ciel addressed me without looking back towards were I stood. "You may take your leave and prepare for dinner tonight."

I curtsied, "Yes, my lord."

I picked up the tray of tea and silently exited the room through the double door entrance. I was lucky Ciel hadn't scolded me for acting so rashly like that and ignoring a guest. Even if he had I would have taken it because I had deserved it, but he hadn't and that puzzled me some. It told me a lot about his character, but I didn't know him well enough to piece the few things I did know about him together. Besides those pieces I did know could be fronts of his and therefor I still didn't know anything.

I sighed and walked quickly towards the kitchen. Dinner wouldn't be for another hour or so, but preparations would consume much of that time.

I knew when I was getting close to the kitchen when I heard the racket. A chorus of crashes, thumps, and bangs rung through the hall making my ear drums ring. Things certainly were much more lively back here.

I pushed the door open to stumble into a chaotic scene. Bard was picking over charred meat that was beyond help at this point, Mey-Rin tip-toeing on a stepping stool as she struggled to reach the top shelf with all the good china, and Finny was squashing the potatoes he was supposed to be peeling. I let out a soft sigh and stepped into the mess, wondering where Sebastian was while all this chaos was going on.

"What's going on in here?" I asked, placing the tray of dishes I was holding into the sink.

Everyone looked up at me and smiled broadly, greeting me with a chorus of, "Tessa!"

Finny blushed and looked down at the mess of potatoes, "I was supposed to be peeling these."

I frowned to myself in thought as I went over to the mess. The potatoes looked more like mush than anything else. I picked through them, unfortunately Finny hadn't gotten any skins out of the mess of potatoes. The color of the skins caught my eye, a dull purplish-red color and I smiled knowing just how to fix this mess.

"Finny, did you boil these before you peeled them?" I asked thoughtfully.

His bottom lips pouted out, "Yes, why did I do it wrong?"

I shook my head and grinned, "Well usually I would say yes, but this time you did well. Here's what we're going to do."

I picked one of the few potatoes that had been spared and picked up one of the mashing tools from the counter. Carefully I smashed the potato and added it to the rest, skin and all. Finny and the other servants gasped.

"What are you doing?" He cried.

I laughed lightly and repeated it again with another potato. "When I was at a dinner party in Paris once, we ate a dish made of mashed red potatoes with the skin included. Apparently the skin adds texture and flavor, along with nutrients."

Finny's eyes grew wide, "Wow, you're amazing, Tessa!"

I blushed and wiped my hands off on a dish cloth, "Don't say that, I was only helping you. Besides it was the chef of the dinner party that had taught me that. I deserve no credit."

"You sure know a lot for this being a first time working as a servant," Bard stated, leaning onto the counter. "What were you before this?"

I looked down at the dish cloth in my hand and replied softly, "A noble."

"Huh?" He asked again, clearly not having heard my soft response.

I turned to look away ashamed as I spoke my response louder.

"A noble."

Three collective gasps rang out and I flinched.

"Really?" Finny asked, his eyes sparkling if that was physically possible.

I turned bright red and nodded, "At least I used to be."

"What was it like?" Mey-Rin cried, crowding me.

I took a step back, "It wasn't really anything too special."

Mey-Rin frowned, "Really?

I turned away and went to work cleaning up the mess in the sink. I sighed and glanced back at the three of them crowding around me with awed looks on their faces.

"It was actually quite boring of a life really," I explained quietly. "I mean I was pampered by the servants and I got to go to formal dinners and balls during the season, but I always secretly envied the servants. They had a purpose to their lives, while I lived to just be doted upon. Don't get me wrong, I loved every minute of it and would never have wished to exchange places with them, but I did want what they had."

"So how is it that you are so good at your work?" Finny asked.

I smirked and glanced back at him, for once feeling a tad smug, "I was trained by my mother who believed I needed to know how to know some knowledge on household chores. The rest I learned from entertaining myself as a child in the kitchens and servants' quarters."

"Oh, can you teach me, Tessa?" Mey-Rin pleaded, latching onto my arm.

"Oh! Me too," Finny cried, latching onto me too.

I gasped in shock at their sudden attack and then smiled warmly, "Sure. How about I first teach all of you the proper way to prepare dinner for a noble?"

All of them nodded their enthusiasm causing me to laugh lightly, their eagerness to learn was pleasing. I made my way around the kitchen, flanked by the three of them, to where the black pile of meat laid on the counter. I took up the knife besides it and cut through the piece, scowling when the meat crumbled into a pile of burnt ash.

"Well this won't do," I mumbled. "No noble in their right mind would touch this stuff."

"Ouch, that hurt, Tessa," Bard mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

I looked back at him sternly, "I was just stating the facts."

"So what are we going to do?" Finny asked, poking his head around my left side to look at the meat.

I looked back at them, "Is there more meat somewhere?"

Bard nodded, "In the icebox, want me to go get some?"

I nodded, "Yes please."

With that he took off, while I acquired the help of Finny and Mey-Rin to clean up the left over ashes of the previous selection of meat. Within minutes he was back with a tender piece of red meat. I took it from his hands and looked over it. It was of the highest qualities possible to buy in the market at the moment. Definitely something that would please the taste of both nobles, even if I did wish it to please only one of them.

"Thank you, Bard," I said kindly as I placed the meat on the cutting board.

I took up a clean knife and began to cut thin slits along the width of the meat with even spacing in between each. The three servants hovered over my shoulders as I picked up the rack of spices and carefully selected a few.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but what are you doing, Tessa?" Finny asked.

I glanced out at him from the corner of my eyes, "Just a little trick the old chef at my mansion taught me when I was a little girl. Placing spices inside the meat increases the amount of flavor that is soaked into the flesh, making it taste richer."

A collective chorus of gasps of awe rung out behind me and I smiled brightly, "How about you guys help me mix them?"

And that's how my lesson began for them. They each listened intently to what I had to say as I took them step by step through the processes of making each dish for the meal for the nobles later. I showed them each how to save time by spending time working on one dish while another was cooking and how to watch your time while doing so. By the end of it we had a lovely selection of what I knew would be one of the best meals every served to the pig that was eating with our master.

"Now herbs such as rosemary and sage can be used as decorations to adorn the plates and make them more appealing to the eye," I explained, placing a small green stem of leaves carefully onto the pile of mashed potatoes.

"Ooooo," Finny gasped. "I didn't know plants could do that."

"What's going on in here?"

All four of us spun around in our places to spot Sebastian looming in the doorway. He had on an openly curious expression that invited responses yet was still intimidating enough to keep those responses at bay. I saw the other three servants swallow hard while I just flushed a light pink.

"I was trying to teach the others how to cater to the taste of nobles," I answered quietly.

Sebastian frowned, "And what would you know of that?"

I couldn't help the scowl that became apparently on my face, as I quickly responded, "As having been one I'm sure I know at least as much as you do."

"Oh, you think," he responded slyly. "Then how about we see these dishes you created?"

I stepped aside to reveal to him the dishes. They certainly did look quite delicious. The meat was cooked to perfection, not raw but not well done either. A dark and thick gravy was drizzled over the top in a zig zag pattern, pleasing the eye. The pile of mashed potatoes sat in a corner of the plate, a nice cream colored decorated with the purple skins mixed inside and a dollop of melted butter in a spooned out section in the top. The green herb branch of leaves sat across the pool of butter at an angle. Besides that there was an assortment of green vegetables that were richly covered in a special marinated sauce.

Sebastian looked shocked at the dishes and then up at me with a more composed face, "And how do you know that this taste as well as it appears?"

This, I grinned at. That was something I assumed he knew the response to, but was checking if I did or not. All chefs checked the process of their cooking with small taste here and there. If they didn't then the end product could end up disastrous and they have to restart all over again instead of repeating only one or two steps.

"We took small taste throughout the process to make sure it was pleasing to eat," I answered simply.

"Then you wouldn't mind my checking it then?" He asked, grinning at me in a challenging manner.

I shook my head with an equally challenging grin, shocking myself with my sudden free manner. I didn't know where this sudden streak of confronting mannerism was coming from but just that it belonged to some part of myself. A part that I hadn't know existed in myself.

"We even have excess so that it wouldn't harm our master's meal if you tasted it," I said, pointing him to the three large dishes of excess food.

Sebastian confidently walked over and tasted each dish with equal thoroughness. I avoided an eye roll at his actions, instead smiled broadly in victory when I saw the look of pure shock cross his face.

"I believe that I should take these to the dinning hall before our lord becomes upset with the lateness of his meal," I said calmly, grabbing the dishes and heading out of the kitchen.

I counted the seconds in my head before I felt the presence of someone behind my back. I grinned and held out one of the dishes for him to take. When I felt the weight leave my hand I dropped the hand back under the other dish, still holding it a little to the side.

"Don't underestimate me, Sebastian," I said evenly. "I might have a few hidden talents that you don't know about."

I heard him chuckle, "Oh, I know."

He said it so quietly that I wasn't certain if he had even said it or not, but I never got the chance to ask. We arrived at the doors to the dinning hall and Sebastian opened them so that we could quietly walk in.

Even though I never got to ask any questions, something deep within me stirred at the words I thought he said. I felt they had some double meaning, something I didn't even know.

As I saw Sebastian cross the table over to deliver Ciel his dish, I locked up all my emotions and moved over to Dupont. The dish started to rattle in my hands, but as I moved closer I gained enough control over my body to be able to set the dish confidently in front of him. As soon as the dish hit the table, I moved to back away quickly but before I could get very far I found my wrist caught in a tight grip.

"You ignored me earlier, Tessa, which means you'll have to be punished," he purred threateningly, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine as he whispered into my ear.

I snatched my arm away, but not before he got the chance to run his fingers down the curve of my neck. Shaken beyond my talent of hiding it, I stumbled backwards against the wall and gripped my neck. Shivers ran the length of my body transforming me into a trembling mess.

I didn't want to imagine what he had planned for me. Nor did I want to stick around to find out what. But my pride as a maid of the Phantomhive household kept me rooted to the spot. Besides I was safe here among other witnesses, even a man like Dupont would not openly harm me in front of others. I had nothing to fear.

At least at the moment.

Dinner was a very slow event from there. My only solace from the whole thing was getting to see Ciel's face light up in surprise when he tasted the food. It was one thing to be able to cook well it seemed a whole different story to please someone who was probably used to Sebastian's cooking. I might have only been here a day, but I'd witnessed the full extent of the extraordinary dishes he'd cooked up. I don't think I'd ever witnessed a chef quite as talented as that.

After we cleared the table of the dishes, the nobles proceeded back to the drawing room where Sebastian and I had to report with desert. Apparently our master liked sweets and had quite the sweet tooth. He reminded me of my baby faced cousin that way. My cousin had always adored sweets and being the doting parents my aunt and uncle had been they never denied him his deserts. Unfortunately a fever had claimed his life before his ninth birthday and my aunt and uncle moved to the Americas to get away from all the painful reminders of him. I missed them, especially him, he was like the younger brother that I never truly had.

I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings much as I stood there staring blankly at the wall across from me, until Sebastian's smooth voice caught my attention. He hadn't spoken the entire time we'd stood there so it surprised me to hear it.

"My lord, it seems that our guest's carriage has experienced a broken wheel."

My eyes flew wide open, oh no.

"Is there anyway to get him a new one?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian shook his head as he righted himself from his bow, "Unfortunately the Duke lives all the way on the other side of London. If someone from the mansion were to escort him home in your carriage they wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening."

Ciel sighed with annoyance, "Well I guess that only leaves one option."

He turned to Dupont, "We'll call someone up in the morning to have them repair the wheel, but for now you'll have to remain the night I fear. We have plenty of rooms available and they are quite comfortable I assure you."

Dupont grinned as I shook with absolute terror, "Of course, it would be my pleasure to remain as a guest of the Phantomhive Earl."

"Good," Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Prepare a room for our guest."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord."

He righted himself and turned to Dupont, "Follow me, sir."

Dupont nodded and stood up, but not before turning to Ciel, "I bid you goodnight, Earl."

With that said both disappeared out of the room, leaving me alone with Ciel and shaking to death. I had not taken into account before that Dupont could remain the night in the mansion. Now I very might as well be shot dead on the spot. If I so much as happened across him at a bad time I would experience something much worse than death itself.

My body was trembling uncontrollably upon hearing the news and I was very glad that the earl's chair was facing the opposite direction of me, I wouldn't want him to see me like this. I was a sight to beyond and I knew that; my face drained of all blood, my hand clammy, and body quivering uncontrollably.

I was frightened of what could happen to me.

"Escort me to my room, Miss Hale," Ciel ordered, snapping me from my terror filled thoughts.

"Yes, my lord," I whispered and quietly followed him as he left the room.

We travelled through the mansion to an unfamiliar part. This had to be the section where Ciel resided. I hadn't been shown this side so I had to assume that this was only a part that Sebastian came to, meaning that the other servants weren't allowed here as well. Which only made me wonder what I was doing here.

Ciel opened a door at the end of the hall and entered, leaving it open where I came to stand. I didn't want to step inside, that seemed to me to be inappropriate as a young woman. Ciel didn't seem to notice at first that I hadn't entered until he turned and looked at me.

"I require you're help to prepare for bed," he said simply like he had asked me for tea and not something more private.

I blushed bright red, "I-I-I can't do that, my lord."

He frowned, "And why not?"

My blush grew even hotter and I looked down, "Because that would be inappropriate for a woman to assist a male in changing."

"As I suspected," he mumbled causing me to look up again. "Sebastian didn't tell me anything about hiring a noble, but I had my suspicions. Tessa Hale, from the Hale household, isn't it?" I nodded and he continued. "Your family was very close to the crown if I remember correctly, shame to see them fall to such an extent."

Shame quickly begun to replaced my pervious embarrassment.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly.

He looked back at me, "Because no true servant would refuse an order even if it was something like this."

"Oh," was all I could say.

He shook his head, "Either way I have no intention of forcing you to do anything. I just wanted to make sure I was correct in my assumption."

I scowled as another piece of the puzzle that was Ciel's personality fell into place. He played people, like one would play chess. Now that I knew that I'd make sure to not allow myself to fall into that trap. I might be a servant but I would not let someone play me like a pawn.

"Then may I take my leave, my lord?" I asked, fighting the annoyance that was threatening to make itself known in my voice.

He waved me away, "Of course."

I nodded and gave a quick curtsy before taking my leave. I didn't get very far before I heard Ciel call out to me. I stopped mid-way down the hall and looked over my shoulder to see Ciel leaning against the doorway to his room.

"Watch out for yourself," he said simply.

I frowned confused by his words, but nevertheless nodded and turned back. I didn't think he knew about Dupont, that would be impossible...I believe at least. So why those words and why now? It certainly was a worrisome thought.

I was halfway to my bedroom and engrossed in my thoughts when he found me. I should have known to actually take into consideration Ciel's words rather than maul over them like an idiot. But it was too late for such thoughts now as I found myself pulled into a dark room and pinned against a wall before I could so much as scream.

"I warned you, hadn't I my sweet Tessa?" Dupont cooed in my ear, causing me to shiver violently.

"Let me go," I cried, trying to shove against him, but it was useless he was stronger than me. "I'm warning you, I'll scream if you don't."

He smirked broadly, "I wouldn't do that if I was you, my Tessa. Not unless you don't care about this pretty little face of yours."

A flash of red hot anger clutched at my chest and I opened my eyes to glare sharply at him. My vision was pulsing red and I could feel the heat building to an uncomfortable temperature within my chest. Rage wasn't quite the word to describe what I was feeling.

"I'd rather save my virtue then my face," I spat harshly.

"Interesting," he drawled. "It's a shame then, your face was definitely your best feature."

My eyes remained narrowed as I felt the edge of a blade run along the length of my cheek, biting deeply into the flesh. A burning sensation throbbed along the area where it had run and I felt a warm liquid begin to run down my cheek.

"Yes, indeed a shame," he sighed. "I was hoping we could do this without any injuries."

My anger melted away as fear overtook me again when I felt his hand run down my side, following my stubble curves. It reached the bottom edge of my skirt and worked it's way up my thigh, taking it's time to caress the skin there. A scream built in my throat, but before it found it's way out a hand clamped roughly down on my mouth, muffling any noise.

"Ssh," he whispered. "The less your struggle the quicker you'll be freed."

I gave him an icy glare as I bit down on the hand over my mouth. He swore as he released his hold on me, allowing me time to release the scream from my throat. It shattered the otherwise silent night around the mansion, no doubt alerting everyone to my distress.

"You bitch," Dupont screamed, slapping me across my cut cheek.

I cried out as I fell back from the force of the blow. Tears unwilling surfaced in my eyes as I briefly brushed the cheek only to pull away when it hurt even more from the gentle touch.

"You'll pay for this!"

I shielded away from the hand he raised to slap me again, but the blow never came. I blinked and dared a glance up to find Dupont struggling to escape Sebastian's grip.

"Release me this instant," Dupont growled, desperately trying to yank his arm out of Sebastian's hand.

"My, my," Sebastian mused. "Didn't my master tell you not to touch his servants?"

Dupont glared at Sebastian, "I don't recall it, but it doesn't matter to you anyway, you're just the child's butler."

Sebastian's eyes took on a eery red glow, "I may be a butler, but I'm one hell of a butler, and how could I say such a thing if I allowed my master's orders to not be followed?"

Dupont's eyes widened slightly, but not with anger. This was a new emotion, one I'd been feeling all day around Dupont. This was fear. True petrified fear in it's purest form. And I knew why. As I sat there on the ground staring up at the two men, I witnessed something my eyes could not believe. Sebastian in that moment transformed into the things of nightmares. Not physically, but the aura around him morphed dramatically. He'd always been slightly unsettling to be around, but now it was absolutely terrifying to witness.

And I wasn't on the receiving end of his words.

"Sebastian," Ciel's cold voice shocked me and I turned my head to see him leaning in the doorway, blocking my view of the lit hallway. "Stop playing around."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian grinned, revealing teeth slightly sharper then what human teeth should be.

He released Dupont, who stumbled backwards and away from him.

"It has become apparent to me that it seems you were planning to use my company's name to ship in sex slaves, Dupont," Ciel said coldly. "And as the Queen's watch dog and as the head of the Phantomhive family, I cannot allow such acts."

My eyes, if possible, grew wider. This young boy, he was the Queen's watch dog? Impossible! I just couldn't accept the fact. Even if it was so obviously laid out for me.

"As for touching one of my servants, that is unacceptable."

A slight cruel tug of the lips overcame Ciel's face as he looked to Sebastian, "I order you to deal with this bastard, Sebastian."

Sebastian's face was overcome with a terrifying devilish grin, "Yes, my lord."

Dupont stumbled even further back right up until he was against the far wall of the room. His eyes were the size of saucers by now and filled with such terror that his body shook uncontrollably with it. If I thought about it, he looked like a man who seen his death right before his very eyes.

"Master, you might want to remove yourself and Tessa from the room," Sebastian said, pausing in front of Dupont.

Ciel nodded and offered me a hand. I took it without a second thought and allowed myself to be helped up. Even though I was shaky in the knees I didn't stop once on the way out of the room. Even I knew that whatever was about to happen was not something I would want to witness.

Ciel shut the door behind us and waved for me to follow him. I silently followed, my legs wobbling slightly. If I didn't find somewhere to sit soon I was going to collapse. The loss of blood and after shock was finally catching up to me.

Without warning my knees gave out beneath me and I fell to the floor in a heap, two hallways down from the room I was attacked in. Ciel turned as he heard me fall and sighed. He came back towards me and paused about a step away.

"I did warn you to watch yourself, didn't I?" He stated, annoyed but not being harsh with me.

I nodded and looked down, "I'm sorry, my lord, I wasn't paying attention."

Ciel sighed, "We'll have to have Sebastian look at the wound on your face. It'll most likely end up scaring."

I nodded and pressed a finger just below the wound, pulling it away to find it stained completely red with my blood. My head was woozy from the sight and I swayed slightly even in my seated position.

It all went black from there.


	5. Ch 5 A Familiar Death

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_Salt burned the back of my throat and stung my eyes as a strong breeze blew up the cliff from the rough waters below. My skirts lifted slightly with it, billowing out around me as stood overlooking the drop. Dark purplish clouds were swirling and growing just along the horizon as the ones above my own head churned a light gray. _

_ A storm was brewing out at sea._

_ Unlike the humans who'd long since taken refugee in their brick homes, I remained standing on the cliff allowing the strong wind to whip at my face and hair. My blue eyes scanned the horizon for signs of the storms origin. Unlike the simple humans I knew that this was more than just a storm at sea. This was a demons doing._

_ A presences became known behind me and I smirked. This one wasn't a new one, I'd known this one. Darkly alluring and sweet at the same time, not unalike myself. We'd had our fun more than once and I wouldn't lie by saying that we wouldn't have our fun again in the future. Like most of my species I lived for the pleasurable company and he certainly had been one of the more pleasurable companies I'd known in my time._

_ "What brings you to Ireland?" I chuckled, brushing back my hair from my face. _

_ His shadow cast over me as he loomed just behind me, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?"_

_ I laughed lightly and shook my head, "Seeing as I happen to travel a lot, that question isn't required. As for yourself, that's a different tale. You never stray too far from the mortals."_

_ I sensed him grin, "If you must know, I'm serving under a master."_

_ "Oh?" I said faking surprise. "So what are you doing here without him then?"_

_ "Because his time is just about up."_

_ I smirked broadly, "Oh, tis a shame then. I'd been hoping I could meet this poor fellow."_

_ "He sold his soul for riches and woman," he stated._

_ I scoffed, "Let me guess his wish was to be the most sought after man in all of Ireland?"_

_ He chuckled darkly, "How did you know?"_

_ I rolled my eyes, "Because all humans are the same. Selfish and stupid. They never change no matter how old the world around them ages."_

_ Behind me the other demon nodded, "I suppose you're right."_

_ "I hope that for their sake they wake up one day," I mumbled, my voice lost to the wind._

When I finally did come out of my comatose state I found myself in my bed wrapped in my blankets, perfectly safe. I sighed and sat up, gently lifting a finger to brush against my cheek. The sensitive ends of the tips of my fingers brushed against rough bandage. Unbidden tears came to my eyes and I felt them spill over and begin to fall down my cheeks. It was shameless of me to cry over my wounded face when it could have been a whole lot worse. I could've been raped, but I wasn't and instead I was crying over a cut.

I frantically wiped away the salty traitors and instead turned my thoughts to the strange vision I had while unconscious, hoping to divert my attention elsewhere onto something else to stop these stupid tears.

It, like the dream from the first night I spent at the Phantomhive mansion, was similar in the way that both seemed like vivid memories rather then fragments of an overactive imagination. But memories of whom? Not mine surely. I'd never been further west then Germany or further east then London, so there was no way for me to have been in the harsh deserts or Ireland. Those places were beyond what I knew.

Yet somehow I had a feeling that the girl was another me I had no recollection of and that I knew the other figure that kept appearing with her. But I couldn't understand. And what did she mean by demons? Demons don't exist. Nothing of that sort existed and she spoke as if she was one of them. I was human, that I knew for sure, so there was another notch in my theory.

_"Do you really believe that?"_ A voice whispered through my mind.

I gasped and stared wide eyed at the bed, not truly looking at it more looking through it then anything, as I lost my breath over the detached voice. What in the world was that?

I shook my head gaining my composure and giggled to myself. Look at me getting worked up over my imagination. I was probably just experiencing after shock that's all. Nothing more than my mind trying to recover.

_"You are thick headed, like one of those mortals,"_ the voice scoffed, startling me again as it rung through my head. _"I thought I was smarter than this, but I guess spending so much time living as a human would do that to me. Nothing flash backs can't help."_

I let out a blood curling scream as a sharp pain throbbed to life in my temples. It stretched out, expanding outwards to the rest of my head as I continued to scream my lungs raw from the pain. Red splotches covered my vision as I clutched at my head, trying to make the pain go away. Oh gosh, I was losing it.

Everything slowly faded to black...

_The rough roof top scratched at the back of my legs as I lowered myself down the tiles. London was asleep, peacefully dreaming about their insignificant wishes and hopes. They laid unaware of the terrors that lurked right outside their cozy homes unbeknownst to them. Only a few actually knew, actually saw the world beyond the humanized bubble of peaceful naivety. And those few were in even more danger then the rest._

_ I leaned over the edge of the building, using only one hand latched onto the gutter to hold me in place as I titled a complete forty-five degrees over the drop below. A cloaked figure slithered through the streets unnoticed. A top hat secured onto his head hid his face from view, but my sharp senses knew what he was very well. The glasses gleaming in the golden glow of the street lamps below the rim of his hat would've also hinted to his species if my senses had been duller then they actually were._

_ I observed silently as he turned right and disappeared down a dark alleyway; hopefully never to be seen again._

_ I sighed and dropped down, landing in a crouch on the cobble stone street with little more then a low thump to announce my landing. I straightened up and smoothed my dark cloak before securing the hood to make sure it hide my face from view. _

_ One quick glance around the street told me that the cloaked man was gone from sight, but not completely gone. I sensed him lurking somewhere not too far off. He wasn't anyone I needed to concern myself with at the moment. I needed to feed and no reaper was going to stop me._

_ The local pub was still open and the warm light from within spilled out onto the street through it's open doorway. Loud laughing and obnoxious giggles spilled onto the street from the place, alerting me to the large group within. More selections for a meal._

_ I grinned mischievous and slipped inside, aware of the presences following not too far behind me. I shook off the feeling that I was the being stalked and worked my way through the crowd of drunk humans. Most were of lower middle class mixed with a few brothel girls. The girls who wore barely anything to cover their essentials and caked makeup onto their faces, flirted shamelessly with the male attendants of the pub; giggling and chattering obnoxiously. I ignored them as best as I could and scanned the crowd for someone who looked appealing enough to sate my hunger for the meantime. _

_ I normally didn't come to places like this for my meals. I preferred them cleaner and classier, but I also normally didn't go without a meal this long. Damn that stupidly handsome demon who had kept me busy these past months. Now I was starved and didn't have time to seduce my preferred meal. As it was I would take pretty much anything I could get- well I still had some standard to uphold._

_ My eyes landed on someone who didn't belong. He stood out among the others. Too clean to truly be of the working class and certainly handsome enough to be of an upper class. His clothes told much the same story. Silk scarf hanging loosely around his neck and white pressed shirt that was sticking to his skin from the heat conjured up by the crowd of humans, plastered against his lean form. Now here was a catch I certainly hadn't been expecting._

_ I wriggled my way through the crowd and dropped my cloak from my shoulders, letting it fall where it would. My costume of choice gained quite a few looks from the men. A low cut cream bodice that laid too tight against my bust where flesh threatened to spill out over the top, criss crossed with black lacing. My black skirts fell away from my waist, except where I had hooked up one edge to my waist, revealing one of my pale well-sculpted legs. My feet were bare yet soft and smooth, tempting all the males in the pub as I delicately stepped only the tips as I walked._

_ Eyes rolled over my body, but I only cared for one pair. The misfit mortal happened to glance back as I made my way over to him. His dark brown eyes widened as he took me in, and just to tease him a bit, I shook my hair out sending the bronze spirals to drape delicately over one shoulder._

_ I placed my forefinger under his chin and titled his head up as I leaned closer to him. He certainly was handsome. Smooth, chiseled features that were both strong in nature yet still retaining that soft edge. Shame that he wouldn't be alive much longer. If I hadn't been so starved I might have liked to enjoy his company a little longer._

_ "Looking for a little fun tonight, sir?" I purred, running my finger down the curve of his neck._

_ He swallowed hard and blinked up at me slowly, looking more intoxicated then he had a moment before. The charms were working on him, which made this a whole lot easier. I smiled prettily and batted my eyelashes._

_ "Sir?" I asked softly._

_ He blinked slowly as if snapping out a trance and then slowly nodded. I grinned widely and grabbed his hand in mine, pulling him to his feet easily. He followed me in almost a trance like state as I led him up the stairs towards the inner workings of the true nature of the pub. _

_ Inwardly I grimaced at the grimy nature of the second floor. Worn wooden doors closed tightly on either side of me, where moans and groans leaked out into the hallway from underneath. Human males enjoying the pleasurable company of the local whores that worked the pub. At least I had an excuse for my actions, these mortal females just worked for the money it brought to their soiled hands._

_ At the end of the hall I found an empty room. Silken sheets and pillows were thrown all over the places, along with lacy undergarments and perfume bottles. I wrinkled my nose, yes this was definitely not my first choice of a place to enjoy my meal._

_ I shut the door with my hip and locked it behind my back, eyeing the male before me. His scent, now that it was alienated from the others, was rich and almost intoxicating. Almost, because no true human scent would drive me completely mad with want. Only another demon's could. It was his soul that made me lust after him, not anything else he could offer. _

_ I grinned slyly and wrapped my arms around his strong neck, locking my lips shamelessly with his. He kissed me back willingly, stumbling backwards onto the bed as I tipped our weight backwards. We collapsed onto the bed with him pinned beneath me as I moved to straddle him around his waist. I smiled into the kiss, running my tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance which he granted instantly. A groan escaped my lips as I tasted his soul in that kiss. A taste so rich...almost like the sweetest of chocolates that were meant to be savored. It certainly was a shame that I couldn't savor him._

_ His hands slide up my back to the ties of my dress, beginning to go to work with the lacing there. Of course he suspected he was the one in charge of our evening, having no idea who he was dealing with. I smirked and removed his hand easily, pulling away an inch._

_ He eyed my quizzically, silently questioning my actions. I smiled slyly and began to undo the buttons of his coat slowly, teasingly, with one hand as I kept my eyes locked with his. Beneath me I could feel his heart racing in anticipation, but it wouldn't be doing so for long._

_ I brushed my finger tips lightly over the skin just above his pant's line, enjoying feeling him shudder under my touch. Yes, he certainly would've been someone to enjoy had I not been so hungry..._

_ Screaming from the hallway outside the door interrupted our moment of pleasure and I pulled upright, eyeing the door suspiciously. That's when I smelt it. _

_ My nose twitched at the scent and my heart leapt into my throat. I should've suspected as much. Reapers didn't hang around the human realm unless they had to. They only showed their faces among mortals when someone was going to die. I should have known by the proximity that this reaper was coming here, but I hadn't in my hunger induced carelessness._

_ As I untangled myself from the mortal, who was also was beginning to stand up causing his shirt falling loosely around his chest, the door burst open. Three dark shadows stood illuminated by the blazing fire behind them in the now open doorway. The man behind me swore and stumbled forward towards the creatures in the doorway. To him they looked like mortals coming to help the survivors of the fire, but I saw their odd green eyes hidden behind glasses, the ones that were a light green on the outer rim but had a dark green rim closer to the pupil. _

_ Reapers._

_ Before the human had a moment to speak one of the reapers cut him down, sending the spiraling film of the man's life into the air. I grimaced, knowing all too well I'd lost this meal. His body collapsed lifelessly onto the ground as the reaper who'd killed him collected his soul. _

_ "We have one more on the agenda, Ronald," one of them spoke, looking at the clipboard in his hand as he used a pen to check off a name from the list. "Better collect the soul fast or else William will be on our asses about it."_

_ "Right on it," the one I assumed was Ronald spoke. He had a funny look to him that wasn't altogether ugly. In fact he was sort of cute. Light colored hair on the top, while underneath was a dark color. Only his eyes ruined his looks. Such a shame. _

_ I moved backwards towards the window, ready to make my escape before they noticed my presences. Demons, even my kind, weren't often held too highly in reaper esteem. They absolutely despised us._

_ "Mademoiselle?"_

_ I turned knowing very well I was the one being addressed, finding all three reapers looking directly at me. Their eyes were indifferent, lacking the hatred I expected. They couldn't...was it possible they didn't know what I was?_

_ "Shame she had to be one of the victims this fire claims," the one named Ronald sighed. "I would've liked to have met her where I could've gotten to know her."_

_ "Knox," the third warned with a hard tone._

_ "Alright, I know, head in the job," he mimicked the third's voice. _

_ He approached me, an odd machine in front of him. I stumbled backwards, hitting the window still. Shit, this wasn't good._

_ "Wait! I'm not what you think-," I started, only to be cut off by him pulling the a string on the machine making it come to life with a roar._

_ "Sorry, Miss," he smiled kindly. "Orders are orders."_

I jolted upright with a gasp as I gained consciousness once again. Dear lord, what was that?


	6. Ch 6 A Butler and a Master?

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kuroshitsuji._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"Ah, good afternoon, Tessa," Finny cried upon seeing me passing in the corridor.

I looked up startled and forced a smile onto my face. I'd been out of it all morning, not aware that the hours ticked by like seconds to me. Ever since that black out last night my thoughts had been full of the vivid images of that girl's death, possibly my death. Why did I have this heavy feeling that I was missing something? That there was another piece to this puzzle that just wasn't there.

I frowned and looked out the window to my left, my thoughts beyond dwelling in the bright sunny day it was outside. A lovely day that my mind just couldn't comprehend amongst the dark thoughts.

"It's a beautiful day outside, isn't it?" Finny asked, coming to stand besides me.

I blinked slowly and turned my back to the window, with a sigh.

"Yes, it's rather nice," I stated, unable to help the dry tone in my voice.

Finny looked at me in surprise, "Is everything alright, Tessa?"

I shook my head and plastered a flash smile onto my face, "Everything is fine. Just a little moody."

He nodded, his face pinched with concern. Finny was too caring for his own good sometimes, a well as too curious. But you couldn't hate him for it. He was a rather sweet boy with a bright outlook that could make most people smile.

"I should go find, Sebastian for my chores for the day," I stated dully, walking away from Finny without another word.

Somewhere deep inside me I felt bad for being so removed from him, but I was too plagued with other thoughts to pay too much attention to this sinking feeling. I just couldn't get my mind off of those dreams. Which was illogical on my part, seeing as they were just fragments of my imagination and things that my mind threw together in an attempt to deal with the events of the pervious hours. I logically shouldn't have been dwelling on thoughts of demons, reapers, and whatever else my mind deemed worthy to conjure up. If I continued on this path, who knows I might end up with dreams about the vampires and the living dead next.

I sighed, it was slightly logical that I was thinking of such things though. It was, after all, human nature to be curious; even if the source of my curiosity was dreams.

Shaking my head, I cleared my mind. I needed to be grounded now. Silly thoughts were not going to get me anywhere in my work. I needed to find Sebastian, who was proving to be very unclear at what he wanted me to do, as well a illusive when sought out.

I let out a irritated sigh and happened to look up to realize where I was. The large corridor outside of Ciel's study in all it solemn nature, which for once seemed to suit my mood perfectly. Sebastian did certainly seem to be to closest of the servants to the master of the house, maybe he would be in there. It would make sense. He usually was the one to be called when the young earl wanted something, not any of the others. So perhaps, Ciel had fetched him for something and as he usually dwelled inside his study it would make sense.

I stepped closer to the door, careful to be as silent as possible just in case I was wrong. I wouldn't want to interrupt something. Ciel might be kind at times, but he proved to be quite cross when provoked. I'd witnessed as much with the way he acted to Dupont last night. Something about the way he had become so cold so suddenly still haunted me. Let alone the face I saw on Sebastian...that would forever remain burned into the back of my mind.

I gently touched the door, taken aback when I found it moved inwards a few centimeters at my soft touch. It'd been left open a crack by whoever had either just walked in or out. My heart dropped slightly as I stepped back, Ciel probably wasn't inside which meant that neither was Sebastian. Either that or there was a business guest and even in that case Sebastian wouldn't be in there either. It looked as if I had more searching to do.

I moved to leave, when hushed voices from within the room caught my attention. Pausing, I stood a moment in silence and listened quietly where I stood.

"Tch', what a stupid notion," grumbled the higher pitched voice of the two.

"On the contrary, I believe the notion to be rather...accurate," the second added in a velvety voice that I instantly recognized.

Inching forward to the crack, I peeked inside. At first my eyes could only see the far right wall, but as I positioned myself better I caught a glimpse of desk and two forms. The smaller of the two was seated in the leather chair behind the desk, while the larger form leaned over the expanse of the large desk, looking as if he was...

I blushed the brightest red I ever had and jumped back, clamping a hand over my mouth to muffle my cry of surprise as it sunk in on what I just witnessed and who I witnessed doing it. Ciel and Sebastian...no it wasn't possibly. A simply ridiculous notion.

But while I could argue all I wanted with logic, I could not fight with the very different story my eyes had told me. Try as I might, I believed I just witnessed a sin worse then society could dream up to gossip.

I mean a fling between a maid and a master was one thing, even a young heiress and a male servant, but a master and his butler?

I moved away from the door and stared blankly down the hallway, in a shock. I couldn't believe it. It was impossible. A servant and a master just don't do such things. It wasn't proper, let alone acceptable.

"Tessa?"

I leapt at the sound of my name coming out in that velvety voice of his. Oh no, did he notice? Did he see me looking through the doorway?

"Y-y-yes?" I stuttered in my embarrassed state and turned to look at him, but that was a mistake.

As soon as my eyes locked with his I saw the very thing I was trying to elude. Sebastian leaning over the earl's desk, his white gloved hand caressing the young boy's pale cheek which was slightly pink with a light flush. Ciel, his sapphire eye closed with a look of semi-contentment on his face as he inclined his head into the other's touch. Sebastian leaning towards the other in an intimate manner that was clearly not meant for the eyes of a third party.

I felt a new wave of heat set into my cheeks, making them burn brighter. If my stuttering hadn't made him suspicious then my blush certainly would.

Sebastian frowned and looked at me in confusion, "Is something the matter?"

"No," I quipped, too quickly to ever be believed.

His face confirmed it too, he placed a hand under his chin and frowned down at me, "Something seems to be bothering you. Is it the events of last night? Because I can assure you that Dupont has been dealt with as his actions called for."

I nodded, he could go on believing that and I was willing to take any excuse over what I actually was fretting over. Sebastian seemed to be a nice person on the outside, but after seeing him last night, I was afraid of what he might do to me if I voiced what I believed I saw. With him, I had a feeling anything was possible.

Sebastian didn't seem to consider me truthful though, and rightfully so. His eye narrowed in on my face, probably registering my sweating brow and the guilty gleam set in my eyes. I swallowed hard as he continued to examine my state with critical eyes.

Finally, when I began to believe I couldn't handle it anymore, he backed off and I released the lungful of air I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"I believe you have work to attend to, Tessa," Sebastian sighed, moving the glove hand on his chin to press it against his forehead.

I blinked and gasped, remembering what I had originally come looking for him for, "Ah yes, about that...Sebastian, you never specified what my chores are on the regular schedule. Am I to assume that my chores are the same as Mey-Rin's?

"I suppose I did never tell you, please forgive my forgetfulness," he apologized.

I waved it off, "Don't bother, you were busy with other things and needn't be bothered by assigning me tasks."

He sighed and looked at me carefully, "I'm the Phantomhive's butler and as such I should be able to do my work as well as watching over the other staff."

The corners of my lips turned down in a slight frown, "That doesn't seem completely fair, Sebastian. No one can do everything and even you have limits to what you can do."

Sebastian grinned, one that sent chills down my spine, "And why would I have limits? I am, after all, one hell of a butler."

"Because even you are human," I scoffed, feeling less certain of that fact then I was willing to even admit to myself.

Sebastian shook his head in mild amusement, "You have much to relearn."

I frowned in confusion at his words, but Sebastian didn't waste a moment before turning and walking down the hall, leaving me to catch up. I set my pace to match his fast one, barely just jogging to keep up with him.

"So what are my tasks on a regular basis?" I asked, huffing as I tried to keep up.

Sebastian grinned, but kept walking at the same speed, "They are practically the same as Mey-Rin's, but of course you'll be doing less of the hard work. We need to keep those hands soft in order to impress the guest."

I nodded, "So things like polishing and dusting?"

He nodded, "Along with preparing the mansion for guest, as well as keeping it appealing for the master."

I nodded again, "Thank you, I shall get to that then."

I turned to leave, when I heard Sebastian clear his throat. Slowly I turned back around to face him, a mixture of worry and confusion playing on my face.

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"I'd like for you not to mention to the other staff about what happened to our guest last night," he stated firmly, his eyes flashing threateningly. "As far as they are concerned the Duke left early this morning so that he could attend a very important business matter."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," I said calmly. I wasn't going to question why he wasn't willing to have the others know, mostly for two reasons. One, I was slightly afraid of him and two, I didn't want them knowing.

Pride ruled over my decision.

"Be sure that you do," he added.

* * *

><p>"The polishing is one of the better chores in the mansion," Mey-Rin admitted to me.<p>

I looked over to her from my seat on the staircase pausing in my work of polishing the wood railing, "Is it now? What else is there that he makes you do, Mey-Rin?"

She straightened up from her hunched over form as she worked to mop the marble flooring of the entrance hall. Pushing her glasses up she sighed.

"One year Sebastian assigned me the task of clearing out the basement. The place is a mess, it hasn't been touched since the fire."

I frowned, quickly looking down as I began to scrub at the etching in the wood again, "The fire?"

"Yes, the original mansion burnt to the ground in a terrible fire," Mey-Rin explained in a solemn tone. "The master's parents perished in the flames and the earl lost his eye."

I froze, "That's...terrible."

"Yes, it is. Our poor master had to grow up at such a young age."

"No, not because of that," I mumbled softly to myself. "To lose everything that's important to you, all at once...it's unthinkable."

Suddenly I remembered the gentleman's words to me about how Ciel had experienced more than what most adult men had. I never had expected the truth of those words to be so gruesome. Poor boy, learning of such pains at such a young age. I could never know what that felt like, but just imagining it was difficult.

"They say that he disappeared for a while before resurfacing again," Mey-Rin said softly. "But he hadn't been along when he came back, with him was Sebastian. No one knows what happened during that time or where Sebastian came from and how he was employed by our master. It's all a mystery."

I frowned and opened my mouth to interject my opinion, but before I was could manage to get very far I was interrupted by her squealing.

"But it all a certainly exciting mystery isn't it? I mean the dark butler coming from out of nowhere and who no one knows nothing about," Mey-Rin cried, clasping her hands together and dropping the bucket in her hand as she did so. The thing fell to the floor with a loud clattering noise and spilled it's contents all over the floor, causing Mey-Rin to release a rather alarmed cry which was followed by her shrieking and struggling to fix her mess but only succeeding in making it worse.

I smiled softly and shook my head from side to side slowly. Klutzy Mey-Rin, such things were entirely like her. Knowing I'd lost her attention completely, I turned back to my work and moved up a few steps to begin polishing the next section of the banister chuckling to myself at the irony of my new life.


	7. Ch 7 The Truth and a Lady Posing

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kuroshitsuji._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

I winced and placed a hand to my head, in a useless attempt as easing the sudden throbbing in my skull. These headaches were becoming more frequent as of lately and would attack me relentlessly at any time in the day. I was beginning to fear that I might have to ask Sebastian to fetch a doctor to examine me.

"Tessa?"

"Yes?" I asked turning to find Sebastian standing not two feet behind me. In surprise I dropped the polishing rag to the ground, he'd been the last person I'd expected to come find me today.

Bending down, Sebastian picked up the dropped rag and placed it into my hand. "The master and I, will be going out on business this afternoon and as such I am unable to watch the household staff."

"And you want me to keep an eye on things and have everything prepared for when you return?" I asked a small smirk playing at my lips.

This wasn't the first time Sebastian had approached me with this request, being on the staff for an entire month now I was beginning to get the hang of things around the estates. Yes, estates. Apparently, Ciel had some business to attend to in London and moved the entire mansion's occupants to his London manor in the middle of the winter. This wasn't the first time he had been here this year, business had brought him out a few weeks prior to my arrival, but this was the first time the entire staff was also brought along.

"Yes," Sebastian sighed. "I'm afraid of what may happen if no one watches those three."

I curtsied, "Leave it to me."

"Alright, the master and I shall be home in time for dinner. Please accomplish these tasks before I return," Sebastian said, handing me a folded piece of paper before leaving me.

I sighed as soon as he was gone and dusted myself off. Collecting the polish and rags, I left the entrance hall and went to the back of the house where the kitchen laid. I knew the moment I found it, because I heard the tell tale crashes and bangs as things fell, flew, and burst into flames. The others were certainly kind people by nature, but they were not at all cut out for working in the home of a noble. Even with the training I was giving them, things were not working completely in harmony and the only time everything was well off was when I was helping or teaching them.

"Alright, Sebastian and the master have taken their leave for the afternoon," I stated, closing my eyes against the horrors in the kitchen. "Sebastian left me with orders that need to be done before they return this evening."

"Tessa, you're in charge again?" Finny asked.

I nodded and opened my eyes as I released a sigh, "Yes."

"Oh, and what has he left us to do this time?" Bard asked.

I placed my polishing equipment onto the counter and waved for Mey-Rin to put them into the supply closet, as I sat down and unfolded the chore list. Which sadly was a lot more extensive than I originally thought it would be.

"Finny," I began, watching as Finny perked up. "You are to remove the snow off the trees out front."

"I'll be right on it, Tessa," Finny saluted.

I waited for two seconds, knowing he'd have a question, and soon enough he gave me a questioning look.

"And how does one do that?" He asked almost silently.

I smiled warmly at him, "Shake the trunks gently and make sure to watch the amount of strength you're using. Worst case scenario, use a broom to shake the branches."

"Alright," Finny said, running from the room.

I sighed and turned to Mey-Rin, "Sebastian asked for me to have you set fires in each of the fireplaces around the manor, then to have you regularly check them to make sure they don't go out. Also he wants you to change the linens in the three guest rooms."

"Of course," she said, rushing off.

I turned to Bard, "Do you think you can handle making the soup I taught you last week?"

"Of course, Tessa," he grinned.

I scowled, "Without firearms of any kind, right?"

He frowned, but nodded grudgingly, "Aye."

I smiled and moved towards the kitchen doorway, "Good, now I'll be off to clean up the master's closet. Apparently, Sebastian wishes for me to move all the warmer clothes to the front of the closet and the lighter ones to the back."

Bard chuckled, "You'll be at that all day, Tessa."

I laughed, "Oh, I know."

Leaving, I went upstairs to Ciel's chambers. In the mansion it consisted of a series of adjoining rooms but in the manor, which was made to be much smaller than the mansion, the room was only a bedroom with a connecting bath and walk in closet. Nevertheless the room was still richly furnished with a large bed, velveteen love seats, a small table with two chairs, and a large fireplace.

I left everything as it stood, since Sebastian hadn't asked me to change the linens or anything else, and went straight to the closet. Opening the doors wide open, I sighed. This certainly was going to be an all day task.

Racks upon racks cluttered the room sized closet. Shorts, pants, boots, hats, jackets, blouses, and all other odds and ends required to keep up with the latest fashions. Even for a male closet it was overwhelming. I'd forgotten what the interior of a noble's closet looked like.

And so my work began.

Setting a pace and plan for myself, I begun by taking out all the clothes. At first this seemed to be the easiest part, until I realized just how much clothes the earl actually owned. I was worn out by the time I laid the last piece of clothing onto his bed, not to mention my head was killing me.

I groaned and rubbed my aching temples. As soon as Sebastian returned I was going tell him that I needed a doctor. It would be better to catch something in it's earlier stages then to let it build up.

"Alright, now just to situate these," I mumbled to myself, wincing as the sound of my voice caused my head to ring.

Picking through the velvet, silk, satin, and rich cotton materials I placed them in accordance to seasonal wear. It wasn't until I came across a silky pink material did I truly pay attention to what I was actually picking up. I frowned and pulled the dress out of rest of the clothing.

It was a very pretty ball gown, one I would have envied had I been still a wealthy aristocrat. The white underskirts and light pink overskirts, mixed well. The ruffling pink fabric was pulled up by black lacing to form ripples and in the back it was pined up into tiers. The white ribbons at the top of the dress would've fallen off the shoulders leaving them bare. I smiled and held it up against myself in a joking manner. Of course the thing was too small for me, but it was pretty either way. My only question was what it was doing in Ciel's closet.

A gift for his fiancee?

Possibly.

I placed the dress to the side and returned to my work. I only got halfway done before I was attacked by the worst pain yet. A hiss escaped my clenched teeth as the sharp stabbing pain filled my mind. It lasted for a long moment before it vanished, leaving me shaking.

I definitely needed a doctor.

Pushing the warning signs away, I finished up the rest of my work and looked at the clock on the nightstand near the bed. About a half past four, Ciel and Sebastian would be returning in two or three hours.

I moved towards the door, ready to leave but never reaching my destination. After taking two steps I was assaulted by physically crumpling pain. I crumbled to the ground, clutching at my throbbing head. An icy feeling slowly spread from my temples to the rest of my mind, consuming it at a snail like pace. I opened to my mouth, but the pain was so great that even my screams of pain were silent.

I hoped it would pass like the others before it had, but this time the pain had a mind of it's own. Steadily it crept down my neck, spreading to the rest of my body. The icy feeling brought goose bumps to my skin, along with the feeling of being frozen from the inside out.

A hiss escaped my lips as my body trembled, what was wrong with me?

_"Nothing at all,"_ a disembodied voice whispered in my head. _"In fact, this is something very right. You're finally awakening."_

I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs about how this pain could be right or that I didn't know what it meant by 'awakening'. Awakening from what? A dream!

_"No, from mortality,"_ the voice giggled.

"Mortality?" I whispered finally finding my voice, just as I slipped under.

_I sat up in bed and smiled lazily, feeling absolutely content as I stretched out my muscles. Besides me, my partner stirred and opened his dark eyes. He blinked away the sleep and then grinned sleepily at me. Briefly, his eyes flashed to red before resuming their human color, the pupils narrowing into cat like silts before widening into circles once again._

_ "Succubus certainly live up to their reputation," the demon besides me smirked, running a hand through his tangled blonde locks._

_ I rolled my eyes and slide off the bed, not caring that I was standing completely naked in front of this male. I needed be anyway. My body was perfect, unmarred by a single blemish and of course attractively sculpted as belonging to the species of demon I was. I turned my head to briefly looked over my shoulder at the demon on the bed, who was now rolled onto his side and enjoying the view before him._

_ "Haven't had enough?" I asked slyly._

_ He grinned, "No one can have enough of you, Tess."_

_ I smirked and pulled my hair up with my hands, getting it off my back, "That's if they've had me first. Only a select few are given that gift."_

_ He sat up in bed and looked me over lazily, "Care to gift this demon again?"_

_ I moved over to the bed and leaned closer to him, leaving less than a millimeter of warm air between our faces. Slowly I traced my black nails over his cheeks, chuckling as he closed his eyes and sighed softly at my gentle touch._

_ "I don't think so," I mocked, pulling away abruptly and moving to the mirror on the other end of the room. "I have somewhere to be and I can't be late."_

_ Looking up I glanced into the mirror and smiled. Reflected into the gleaming surface was a beauty. Large pastel blue eyes framed by thick dark lashes, a pretty heart shaped face, creamy skin, copper curls, and full rosy lips._

I screamed, my lungs threatening to burst from the mere pressure of the air leaving my lungs. The pain was indescribably as my entire body experienced a shift. Memories, ones I'd forgotten, streamed back into my mind in an overwhelming flood that crushed all thoughts. My soul was ripped from my body leaving a gaping empty hole where it had once resided warmly. My scream raised in pitch as I felt it being torn away. That was the worst of the pain as the warmth from my body was also sucked away with it, leaving me cold and icy.

Just like the demon I was.

Finally the pain fled and I collapsed to the floor, gasping to catch my breath. Experimentally I flexed my fingers, digging my nails into the carpet. I sighed softly and opened one eyes to look at my hands. The structure and color were still the same as they'd been an hour ago, but now the nails were a midnight black that gleamed like onyx stones in the light of the room. As I looked at them I found a smile creep across my lips, it was good to be back. When those idiots reaped me on accident, I'd feared I was done for. Apparently I still had fight in me yet.

I stood up, dusting myself off. It was easy now to see why Sebastian had taken me in as an employee under his master. The silly mortal me hadn't noticed it of course, but I did. Sebastian, had seen the sleeping demon in me because he had recognized the scent. Which reminded me of why he had felt so familiar, it was because he was. He was the demon I'd had my flings with countless times. Not the only one granted, but definitely one of the better companies I'd known.

I smirked, I wonder what sort of surprise he'd get when he realizes that I've awaken. Doubtlessly he had to have know that at some point I would come to, but I wonder if he expected it to be so soon. Probably not, or else he would never have left the house occupied by only the other staff and myself.

Or maybe he had known I wasn't going to attack anyone.

I sighed, well now that I was awake I had two choices. One, I could remain as a servant in the Phantomhive household. I could see that while my pride as a free succubus would be belittled, the chances of annoying Sebastian were endless. Or two, I could take off and resume my old life. This did have some perks, but as I thought more on it I remembered how tirelessly boring it had been; along with lonely and often tough.

What I was sure about at this point was that I was going to pull some money out of my accounts. Most demons didn't like to dwell in the human world too often, let alone gain money and other human assets, but succubus and incubus were different. As the only way we could gain souls was through sleeping with mortals, we often resided in the mortal realm. In this way we often accumulated large fortunes in both money and objects.

I happened to have plenty of money stashed away. So much so that if I wanted, I would never have to work another day in my entire existences. Which if could be all eternity.

For now I was going to have a little fun out in town. Maybe Mey-Rin would enjoy accompanying me. She certainly could use a new dress or two.

I walked down the stairs, taking them two at a time with the tips of my toes. It was fun to be able to exercise some of the abilities I'd lost during the time of being mortal. Such as strength, balance, and speed. Not to mention all my perfected skills.

"Tessa?" A voice asked curiously.

I looked back up the stairs and smiled. Just the person I was looking for.

"Mey-Rin, are you done with your chores?" I asked, looking up the staircase at the other maid.

She nodded quickly, "Yes, I just finished going through all the rooms."

Suddenly she frowned, "Tessa...Did you hear that scream earlier?"

I kept my face blank and shook my head, "It was probably just an alley cat. You have a lot of those here in the city."

Mey-Rin nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," I grinned. "Now Mey-Rin, would you like to accompany me on a little shopping trip?"

Her frown deepened, "Won't Mr. Sebastian be mad?"

I laughed lightly, "Of course he won't find out. We'll be back before him and the master arrive."

"But what's the point of shopping if we have no money to use?" Mey-Rin asked curiously, coming down the stairs.

"Let's just say that I've always had some money tucked away," I grinned, placing a finger to my lips.

She nodded, "Alright, let me grab my coat."

Once she had collected herself and both of us were dressed decently in our off duty dresses, we headed out. I'd taken the liberty of hiring a coach, which impressed Mey-Rin to no end. By the time we reached the center of the shopping district a new wave of snow was falling from the sky and the streets were crowded with pedestrians trying to get out of the falling flakes. I smirked as I stepped from the carriage, letting a flake fall into my open palm. The ice didn't bother my skin at all.

"So where are we going first, Tessa?" Mey-Rin asked silently, as she came to stand besides me.

I scanned the shop fronts, looking for the familiar little store front that had always resided on this street. My eyes soon found the one I sought. It was a little seamstress shop, but it certainly stood out from it's neighbors. The window front was edged in gold plating and two ball gowns of outstanding quality were set on display.

"That one," I stated, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards it before she could protest.

Mey-Rin's gasped, "That one? But it looks so high class?"

I chuckled, "Are you forgetting who I used to be?"

She shook her head as I pulled the front door open, "N-n-n-no, but you aren't that wealthy anymore...Are you?"

I giggled and stepped inside the warmth of the shop, "Let's leave that for me to know and for you to forget about."

"Welcome to my shop, ladies," a middle-aged woman greeted us as she appeared from the back of the shop. "What may I do for you today?"

I smiled and stepped forward, "Jane, it's me, Tessa Hale."

Her eyes grew wide, "Tessa? Why I haven't heard that name in a while!"

I grinned and removed my coat, placing it on the hangers by the door, watching as Mey-Rin reluctantly copied me. She looked uncomfortable in this sort of place, but I was determined to have her in at least two dresses by the end of our trip. Of course the goal was to get her more, but I would settle for less if I had to.

"Jane," I said, addressing the seamstress. "My friend and I are in need of some dress, do you think you can quickly sew some things up?"

She nodded, "Of course I can. Now what sort of dresses are you looking for? Ball gowns?Habits? Everyday?"

I mauled over the options, "How about a little of everything? I have some money to spare."

"Alright, then I shall get you ladies the most stunning dresses London has ever seen," Jane exclaimed, pushing back her dark brown bangs.

Mey-Rin looked as if she was about to protest, but before she got very far she was whisked away to the back to be sized by Jane. I followed after them, but instead of going to get sized, searched instead through the clothes in the back. I picked out this and that, choosing what I thought would go nicely.

And so passed the hours we were allowed to waste. By the end of the time Jane had sewn us a totally of thirty dresses; fourteen for Mey-Rin and sixteen for myself. Besides my pile of dresses I'd succeeding in convincing Jane into sewing me two pairs of bloomers and riding jackets. Now that would have been an impossible task for a human seamstress to do, but being a demoness Jane could easily get some many dresses done so quickly.

When we arrived back at the mansion Finny and Bard were waiting. When they saw the huge smile on Mey-Rin's face and the pile of packaged dresses in our arms they completely drained of all blood and promptly passed out. I giggled at them and stepped over them.

"We should place these in our wardrobes and get ready for Sebastian and the master's arrival."

Mey-Rin nodded, "But can I see that one dress on you, Tessa? You wouldn't show me at the shop and it looked so pretty."

I glanced at her and sighed, "Alright, but I must make it brief. A gown of that style would certainly shock the master and Sebastian. A servant shouldn't wear such finery."

I stopped in front of my room and opened the door, before turning to her, "I'll be out in a second, just place your things in your room and change. I should be out by the time you're done."

She nodded and left, leaving me to enter my room. I locked the door behind me and quickly went to work placing the dresses inside my wardrobe. They just barely fit inside and in the end I had to leave the doors open so that they wouldn't wrinkle the dresses. I suppose the next thing I needed to buy would be a new wardrobe for both the mansion and the manor.

I pulled the dress Mey-Rin had seen out of it's packaging and looked it over. It wasn't the most beautiful of the dresses I'd purchased today. One other gown was by far more spectacular, but I'd carefully hidden that one from her. I would be saving that one for a special occasion.

This gown was made of a dark violet satin. It had a square neckline rimmed with silver and black lacing that thickened near the shoulders to form the sleeves. The torso was tight fitted, but flared out at the waist where the hoop skirts began. The overskirts of the same dark violet stain were pulled to the sides to reveal another skirt of a light lavender underneath. The bottom edge of the lavender skirt was laced in silver and back. The bottom of the dress just kissed the floor, hiding my black boots underneath. It was surprising that in all my life as a noble I'd never worn a dress of it's equal and even as a demon, I'd never had worn something quite like this. It pleased me to know that this wasn't even the best.

I carefully pulled on black lace elbow gloves that hide my finger nails from view and pinned my curls up. In the mirror I could tell the differences. My features were more sharply defined now, the human imperfections gone. The scar that Dupont had left on my face from that night long ago, was now gone and in it's stead was perfectly smooth skin. I smiled at my reflection, pleased by it, and went to the door.

"Oh my! Tessa, you look just stunning," Mey-Rin exclaimed.

I spun around, "Do you think so?"

"Tessa! Mey-Rin!"

Mey-Rin and I turned to see Finny and Bard running down the hall towards us. They froze before they got within two feet and took in the sight. Slowly both their mouths fell open in a gaping look.

"Wh-wh-what are you wearing, Tessa?" Finny stammered, gaping openly at me.

I smiled and curtsied, "Do you like it?"

Bard slapped Finny across the back of his head before Finny could reply, "Never mind that, Sebastian and the master have returned."

I gasped, "They just pulled up?"

"No, they're coming up the steps right now," he grumbled.

"Shoot," I cried, grabbing my skirts in my fist as I rushed down the hall.

"Wait! Tessa, your dress," Mey-Rin cried following behind me.

I shook my head, "No time, we need to be in the entrance before they get inside."

"We can stall them, Tessa," Bard suggested, but I was shaking my head before he finished.

"No, it won't work on Sebastian," I grumbled. "He's smarter then falling for simple tricks."

We skidded into the entrance way a second too late. Sebastian was already removing the master's coat and top hat, folding it over his arms. As soon as I stepped into the room it was as if someone had frozen time for a second. Sebastian stiffened and looked up, his eyes automatically falling on me. As if everyone else sensed this too, their eyes in turn fell onto me.

Lau, the chinese man that Ciel knew from the underground markets, smirked and covered his mouth with his silk sleeve. "It appears that the earl has kept a butterfly in his garden without even knowing it," he chuckled.

I didn't even bat an eyelash, being used to such comments.

"What the hell are you saying?" Ciel snapped, turning on Lau first and then back to me again. "And what are you wearing?"

I forced an embarrassed smile onto my face, "A gown, my lord."

He clutched at his forehead with one hand, "I know that, but where did you get it?"

I fought the smirk putting up a fight to appear on my face, "A seamstress shop downtown."

He sighed, "Must you always answer with what I already know?"

I grinned this time, "No, my lord. Not if you asked the right questions."

This made his head snap up and he examined my face closely. Knowing if I did so quickly no one else would be smart enough to notice, I let my eyes flash scarlet and then back to their pastel blue again. His eye widened before he fought to control his expression, while I grinned back.

I wasn't stupid or blind. The boy carried the scent of Sebastian on him which could only mean one thing, they were contracted. I wonder what Ciel had asked for in exchange for his soul. It certainly couldn't be money or women. He already had the first and the second I assumed he was too young to want yet, besides he did already have that fiancee Elizabeth Middleford.

So what was it?

Sebastian cut in before anything more could be said, "Well now, you must be tired due to the cold. I will serve tea immediately."

Ciel let out a huff as he continued staring me down, "Fair enough then."

"Instead of english tea, let's have chai, that would be better," a unfamiliar voice interjected in a heavy accent that gained my attention.

"Fair enough then...," Ciel sighed, before realizing his mistake. "Err..what the?"

All head turned in the direction I was already looking, where two odd men stood. Both were of dark complexions and while one had dark hair the other had white. Each of them were clothed in garments that were foreign to this country and looked too thin to be warm.

They looked incredibly at home for not having been invited inside as they wondered further into the manor, unbidden by anyone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ciel fumed, his attention turned fully to them.

The smaller of the two, who looked to be the master of the other, shrugged, "Don't you know? We met earlier."

"They just met?" Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin questioned together.

"Besides I saved you. In India it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors," he stated, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oi, where is the bed?" He asked, looking around and that's when I stepped in.

"Please excuse me, sir, but who are you?" I asked trying to be as polite as possible.

He turned to look at me and I watched as his eyes widened. It took about two second for the childish man to make his way over to me and take my hand in his. Startling me into instant silence at the sudden contact.

"I am, Prince Soma Asman Gandal," he introduced himself formally.

A chorus of 'prince?' rang out behind me, but I just smiled softly and curtsied.

"Well, your highness, I'm-," I began, before I was cut off.

"Your highness, this is my master's sister, Lady Teresa Phantomhive," Sebastian said bowing.

I couldn't help my eyes widening, neither did the other four people in the room with the exception of Tanaka and Ciel. Tanaka was too unemotional to react besides a brief 'hoho' and Ciel seemed apt to play along with Sebastian's plan. I couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian had told him what he was going to do before doing so.

"Teresa is too formal, please call me Tessa," I answered simply, with a kind smile.


	8. Ch 8 A Contract

**Disclaimer: **_(again) I do not own Kuroshitsuji_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Dinner was certainly going to be eventful. I could tell that as soon as I was sent to my new quarters directly across from Ciel's, along with all the gowns and dresses I'd bought this afternoon. I stared at them with hard blue eyes, blaming myself for getting into this mess. If only I'd not allowed myself to be persuaded into showing Mey-Rin the dress. If only I had allowed them to get into trouble for stalling for me.

If only.

But I could definitely see the brighter end to this dilemma and as I thought on it more, I found myself increasingly pleased with this new turn of events. For one thing, I would no longer have to act as a simple servant as I was now the sister of the head of the house. Along with also being able to order Sebastian around when guest were watching.

The demon in me was having too much fun running wild with that last idea. I lived to tease, but bothering others similar to my kind was also just as entertaining. Besides, Sebastian had always been a cocky one. He deserved a little humbling every now and then.

I pressed a finger to my lips and bit down lightly, smirking. Oh I was going to be absolutely amused for the next few days.

A knock sounded on my door and I turned to look up at it, removing my hand from my mouth and moving it to my hair instead, pretending to pin a loose curl back into place.

"Enter," I called, watching through the mirror before me as Sebastian entered the room and bowed at the waist.

"Miss Phantomhive, I am here on orders of the master to escort you to the dinning hall for this evening's meal," he stated, rising from his bow.

I turned and smiled, "Alright, just give me one second."

I reached froward and grabbed a pale pink glass bottle of perfume from the vanity. I lightly sprinkled myself with the sweet smelling stuff on my wrist and neck. The rich scent filled the room up even though the usage had been minimal like only an expensive perfume could. I smiled and turned back to Sebastian.

"I am ready now."

Sebastian turned slightly and offered me his arm, which I carefully wound my arm through. I allowed him to lead me from the room and into the hall.

"So you do have the ability to be a gentleman?" I giggled softly.

Sebastian looked at me out of the corner of his eye, "And are you referring to your time as a servant under my master or as a demon?"

I smirked, "Why a demon of course! You never were much of the refined type of men I found tasteful."

This time he grinned, "Oh? You didn't seem to mind that much at the time."

I flushed and glanced away, "How shameful of you, speaking in such a way! Is that anyway a butler should be talking?"

That wiped the smile right off his face and I couldn't help but let the smug feeling take over me. One thing that made succubus different from most demonic beings we didn't know the pains of being bound by contract. We were always free to act as we pleased. I knew very well that I'd touched a sore spot in him. As he was a butler at this time he would have to act accordingly to what his master had ordered him to act.

"I would watch what you say, miss," Sebastian said coldly.

The hidden threat, just barely concealed within the realms of what was safe for him to speak, slide right off my body like water off glass. If I had been human I might have found this frightening, but since I wasn't it didn't even phase me.

I grinned and patted his arm with my free gloved hand, "Silly Sebastian, you treat me as if I were a child. I believe I can fair perfectly well on my own."

"For your sake, miss, I hope you're right," Sebastian stated as we approached the dining halls door.

I unwound my arm from his and allowed him to push the doorway open, holding it out for me to pass. I stepped forward, my hands neatly folded in front of my waist.

"Lady Phantomhive," he introduced, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Ciel looked up uninterested, Lau just smirked, and the foreign prince smiled broadly at me.

"Ah, Miss Phantomhive! I was wondering if you'd be joining us," he said a large smile on his face.

I curtsied as I approached the table, "It would be rude of me to not attend dinner with visiting royalty, your highness."

Sebastian pulled out my chair and I sat down in it, carefully arranging my skirts around me. I set my hands into my lap as Sebastian pushed the chair back in and looked to the others at the table, showing them that they had my undivided attention.

"Please call me Soma," he laughed, his dark eyes bearing down on me.

I gave him a shy smile, "I'll try to remember that...Soma."

Ciel cleared his throat, gaining our attention, "Your highness, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here in London?"

Soma sat back and reached for something in his garments, "I'm looking for someone important to me. I used to believe she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but that was before I met Miss Phantomhive. You english men are certainly lucky if all woman here look like her."

I blushed, falsely of course, and Ciel sighed angrily, "Could you please reframe from making such comments, your highness?"

Soma looked guilty, but continued, "Of course. Her name in Meena, she was a servant in my family's palace until a British noble man took her away. Have you seen her?"

He pulled out a worn piece of paper and flashed us the picture. I blinked slowly before clearing my throat and taking a sip from the wine glass before me to avoid answering. That image certainly wasn't going to aid him in finding anyone. It looked more like something that a child would've drawn for their first art lesson and even by stating that I was being charitable in my praises.

Across the table I could hear Ciel turn to Sebastian and ask if he could use that. I bit back my snicker, even for a demon such a task was impossible.

"Even I can't make use of that, my lord," he replied gravely.

Ciel gave Sebastian a sharp look that read his annoyance with the foreign male and ordered Sebastian to do whatever it took to rid him of this annoyance.

Sebastian sighed, "Very well, I'll try my best."

Ciel sighed and turned to Soma, "We'll help you in your search, but for the mean time do you plan on remaining here?"

Soma nodded lazily, "I find you're home very accommodating, little noble."

I watched as Ciel gritted his teeth and decided to release some of the tension by changing the topic. I turned my head to the prince and gave a flirty smile, that I was sure would charm him instantly if my presences already hadn't.

"Soma, what is your country like?" I asked batting my eyelashes excessively. "I'm afraid I only know about it from what's written in books. It certainly seems like quite the charming place from what I've read though."

My tactics worked wonderfully, he was instantly taken and began to go off on a tangent describing his country in great detail. I nodded in the right places and added the correct exclamations of delight when needed. In reality I could really care less about the prince's stories, which were almost as inaccurate as they could get. Having already lived in his country for a short amount of time in my past, I knew things were not all laughter and smiles as he painted it to be. The place was ridden with crime and poverty in most parts and sadness was deeply rooted into their people.

"Really? It sounds like such an enchanting place," I sighed a small wishful smile playing on my face. "I would really wish to visit there someday, but unfortunately my brother doesn't believe traveling is something a young lady of my status should do."

I added a small pout at the end, playing the part of an innocent girl rather nicely. I could feel Ciel's glare burning a hole into the back of my head for that last comment, but Soma seemed to take the comment just the way I'd wanted him to.

"If you really wish to, I'm sure I'll be able to work something out for you," he grinned childishly.

I beamed brightly, "You really would? That would be just grand!"

"Excuse me," Ciel cleared his throat, gaining our attention. "But I believe it is time for everyone to retire for the night."

I sighed and made a move to get up, surprised when I found the odd white haired man pulling out my seat. I froze in place and felt my eyes widening. How did he come up behind me without my knowing? That should be impossible for a mortal to do. I bit my lip and got up, masking my confusion with a blush.

"Thank you," I said softly, moving to leave.

"Tessa," I froze as Ciel addressed me and turned ever so slightly.

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Would you mind remaining behind for a moment, I need to talk to you," he said firmly, giving me no option to refuse.

I nodded and waited patiently for Soma, his male servant, and Lau to leave. I wasn't stupid, I knew very well what this was about. It was to be expected that Ciel would wish to talk to me after the events of today. Especially because I knew he knew I was a demon. Of course he had no knowledge of what type yet, that was my little secret that I was dying to share.

The doors shut softly behind the other men and I listened to the sound of their retreating footsteps before moving to take a seat on the table, perching on the edge with on leg crossed over the other. Ciel made no indication of annoyance at my behavior and instead sighed.

"How long have you known, Sebastian?"

Sebastian approached Ciel from the corner of the room and stopped a few feet away from his master, "Known what, my lord?"

Ciel waved to me, "About what she is."

Sebastian grinned, "Oh, I've always have known what she is."

Ciel ground his teeth together, "Then why did you hire a demon?"

I giggled gaining both of their attention, "Oh Ciel, you're asking all the wrong questions. Sebastian hired a human, but she was merely the shell of a demon who'd been accidentally reaped and reincarnated."

"Tch' and why did the idiot do that?"

I smirked and removed my gloves to look at my nails, "Because, I pose no threat to his master and happen to be a...friend of sorts."

Ciel scowled and I sighed, hoping off my perch and approached him slowly swaying my hips more excessively than was necessary. His one sapphire eye widened as I leaned down besides him. Tantalizingly slow, I ran my left hand up the side of his face making his breathing speed. Out of the corner of my vision I saw Sebastian stiffen.

"Because," I breathed weaving my middle finger under the string holding his eye patch on his head. "I have to sleep with mortals in order to get their souls."

I tugged my finger back, removing the velvet eye patch from his face. It fluttered to the floor beneath our feet revealing the violet contract on his right eye.

"Quite the contract you've got yourself," I observed, straightening up.

Ciel blinked rapidly, recovering from my charms slowly, before his cheeks flushed all shades of pink. My smirk tilted up at the corners as I watch the boy furiously try to collect himself, it certainly was an amusing sight that I could easily get used to.

"What are you?" He demanded curling his hands into fist at his sides as anger replaced embarrassment.

"No need to get angry, Ciel," I tisked playfully. "You couldn't help yourself, my charms are meant to do that to everyone. It's part of interacting with a succubus."

He looked at my blankly.

"Succubus?" He repeated slowly as if testing out the word.

I nodded, but Sebastian answered for me, stepping forward.

"Succubus, my lord, are a variety of female sex demons. They don't require contracts to consume human souls as all they need is physical intimacy with their victims and thrive mostly in the human world," Sebastian informed him. "They're built to be attractive to their prey and have an amount of charms surrounding the air around them that work against their victims. They make the demon more appealing."

I smiled, seeing Ciel's face pale slightly, "But no need to worry. You're too young for my taste."

His eyes hardened, "I'm not afraid of you."

I grinned, "But you are intimidated."

Ciel just glared at me, refusing to answer. Unfortunately for him I wasn't through with my fun for the evening. The boy was just too amusing for his own good.

"You know, Ciel, I could always teach you somethings," I hinted suggestively, before my eyes slowly slide to the side where Sebastian stood. "Or, perhaps your butler already has that category covered?"

Ciel flushed a gorgeous red color and I giggled.

"N-N-No, he does not," he snapped, the blush telling me otherwise.

I laughed and patted his head, "No need to tell me otherwise, dear. I've already seen enough to know what goes on behind closed doors between you two."

I watched as the already dark blush grew even darker as his cheeks flamed the color of rose petals. Oh this boy certainly was amusing, I now understood why Sebastian didn't mind this master. Toying with him would just never grow old.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," I winked and leaned closer. "And between us, he certainly is very talented in that department."

Ciel eyes widened, "WH-WH-WHAT?"

I grinned playfully, "Don't play innocent with me, Ciel. I know you probably enjoy the way he whispers your name huskily into your ear when its just you two alone under the cover of darkness or the way his hands wo-."

"ENOUGH!"

Ciel stormed away from me, his whole frame shaking with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. I chuckled to myself and stepped up besides Sebastian.

"You know, I might just remain here a little longer," I giggled softly. "Your master is certainly amusing to tease."

Sebastian looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled devilishly, "As long as it's just teasing, I will look the other way, but anything other then that shall be punishable."

I rolled my eyes and wound my arms around his waist, "Huh, very well...How about we enter into a contract?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "A blood contract?"

I nodded and pulled away, lifting my fore finger to my mouth, "I'll make my first contract with you in order to help protect your master and help him achieve the goal he's already set with you, but I shall not take his soul when your contract with him is up."

"And what's in it for you?" Sebastian asked suspiciously.

I smiled and bit down on my finger with one of my fangs. A small bead of scarlet blood bubbled up at the prick I'd made and I lifted it to his lips.

"Smart of you to ask, but I wish for nothing but amusement for a little while to ease the pain of living a boring eternity. No need to fret over trickery, I can still get the souls I desire from my side activities," I stated truthfully. "Besides, I like this boy. I would hate to be the one to kill him."

Sebastian examined my face for any lies or signs of double crossing, but finding none he took my finger in his hand and accepted the blood I offered for the contract. His tongue ran over the small cut, before he dropped my hand from his mouth and held it between us. Slowly he pressed the fore finger on his free hand to my lips and I opened my mouth, before biting down gently on the tip. His blood dripped onto my tongue, making all my nerves come to life in a new high. I smiled and pulled away.

"And with this our contract is binding," he stated.

My right hand burned up in flames and I gritted my teeth against the wave of pain forming a circle on the back of my hand in a distinct pattern. It felt as if someone had pressed a hot iron brand into the soft flesh, burning their mark into my skin. But in a sick twisted way it felt good...so good. A soft moan escaped my lips and I leaned into Sebastian, clutching his jacket in my left hand as I gritted my teeth against the pain.

I gasped as the pain hit its peek, the burning growing to be almost unbearable. If I had know that this was going to be this painful I might have thought twice about doing this. I groaned and my gripped tightened on his black jacket as hot tears pooled in the corners of my tightly closed eyes.

Oh lord, did it hurt!

The pain slowly faded and I fell limp against Sebastian for support as I felt the sudden draining of all my energy. My breathing was coming in shallow pants and my limbs were trembling uncontrollably. If I hadn't been suddenly so weak I would have laughed at my state. To an outsider if probably would appear as if something more scandalous had happened here.

I opened my eyes slowly to peek at my hand. Decorating the porcelain skin was a mark very similar to the one Sebastian wore on his hand and the one embedded in Ciel's eye. I stared at it in silently awe. The black lines and runes almost looked like they'd been inked into the flesh, except more natural.

I raised a shaky finger to run along the skin, surprised that it didn't feel sore like I had expected it to. It, in a way, was beautiful.

"You must be weak," Sebastian stated. "Let me help you to your room."

Before I could utter my protest his arm swept under my knees, knocking me off my feet, while the other caught my upper body. I gasped in shock and then clutched at his uniform from fright of falling. He chuckled as he began walking out of the room.

"It wouldn't do for me to not take care of my pets, now would it?" He joked.

I growled, "I am not your pet."

"On the contrary," he chuckled. "You very much are while wearing that mark. You are tied to me until the requirements of our contract is complete and then the mark will disappear."

I glared up at him and let out a quick 'hmph'. I was not liking this development, especially this notion of being his 'pet'. That word sent shivers down my spine.

"You do realize that this mark," I spat the last word in disgust. "Just prevents me from breaking the terms we set into words. It's not like you can order me to do your biding or make me into your personal marionette."

He smirked, "Oh, I know that, Tessa. Blood contracts between your kind and my kind are very similar to contracts between mortals, though they occur less often. While wearing that, you can't run away nor can you leave my side for extend periods of time. It binds you to my side."

"Good heavens," I moaned, letting my head roll back.

Sebastian's smirk turned devious, "Don't you mean 'Oh hell'?"

"Very funny," I stated dryly.

He chuckled, "I thought it was very amusing."

I rolled my eyes and as we passed Ciel's room before turning to my door a random thought struck me.

"Sebastian, would you happen to know what that dress in Ciel's closet is for?"


	9. Ch 9 A Shadow Man

**Disclaimer:** _Me no own Kuroshitsuji. Wish I did, but I don't. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

I was awoken from my sleep by a loud commotion coming from the manor's first floor. I glared through slitted eyes at nothing in particular. My annoyance was mostly at having been stirred awake by the awful racket and my inner demon was showing itself in my crimson eyes and suddenly elongated onyx nails.

I dug them into the soft pillow below my head, nearly tearing the soft material. Couldn't a demoness get any peace around here?

Another yell drifting upstairs answered my unspoken question.

I believe it was time to get up then.

Groaning I lifted myself out of bed and crossed the room to the oversized closet. I swung open the doors rather roughly and stormed into the interior. For a moment I paused as confusion set in. The large closet was completely overflowing with gowns and skirts of all sorts, most of them not ones I'd bought the other day.

Yet every one of them was my size exactly.

I bit my lip, there was only one person who could've possibly pulled this off in a single night and that person technically wasn't even a human. I was slightly angered that he had the audacity to even enter my room while I slept. I might be promiscuous in most of my actions but I did have some class and males entering my room in the middle of the night unbidden wasn't acceptable.

I clenched my teeth together and yanked a dress at random from off the hanger. It was a simple pink dress with the top skirts hitched up in ruffles in order to see the white underskirts that brushed the floor. A medium sized bow rested on the center of the chest where the sleeves ruffled up and around my neck. I smiled and slipped it on over my undergarments, lacing up the corset tightly with my hands easily.

I didn't bother much with my hair, already having perfect ringlets, I just pined up the top layer of my hair and let the rest fall loosely down my back. I sprinkled a dab of rose scented perfume on and looked at my reflection.

Everything appeared normal. Bronze ringlets shining slightly in the dim lighting, unblemished creamy skin, and pretty features. Everything that was but my eyes. I sighed and willed the scarlet irises and diamond shaped pupils to fade back to crystalized blue irises and round pupils. It took a moment, but finally they complied and changed back slowly.

I gave my reflection one last pretty smile and went down stairs to investigate.

The commotion only grew louder the closer I got to the bottom floor. The sounds of clashing metal and shouting became clearer as I released my gentle hold on the stairwell banister and turned down the hall. The racket seemed to be coming from the ballroom.

I frowned, at it so early? It had to be barely mid-day and already they were fighting?

I sighed and silently stepped inside to find a more surprising sight. Ciel sat on the marble flooring of the ballroom holding his limp arm with a fierce look on his face, whether it was anger or annoyance I couldn't have been sure, and across from him the foreign prince stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug look on his face. It only took my mind a brief moment to analyze the situation before it even registered the two figures locked in a fencing match.

I shook my head sadly, such children.

Agni, if I was correct in remembering the foreign servant's name, was pitted in an seemingly uneven match with Sebastian. Poor mortal, he had no idea who or even what he was facing down. Though I did have to admit he could hold his own for a surprisingly long time.

The flash of white caught my attention. My eyes narrowed in onto his hand, it was bandaged in white and if I squinted closely enough I could catch glimpses of an air that frightened my very being to the very core.

It couldn't be possible...

My mind had begun to drift into shock, but a burning sensation on the back of my hand grounded me back into reality, which is how I came to notice that I had been moving without my knowledge. I grabbed a foil lying near the table where Sebastian had placed the spares for Ciel's practicing and advanced towards the dueling pair. Neither of them noticed me as they made one finale attempt to match each other in a forward attack, but my foil cut between their advance, whipping both of them upwards and arching over my head.

I smiled warmly, "Boys, isn't it a bit early for such serious dueling?"

Both stared blankly at me before they dropped their tense stances and brought their foils to their sides. I smiled and brought my own down, but instead of bringing it to my side I brought the dulled tip to rest onto of the tip of my other hand's forefinger.

I looked up smiling softly, "A lady cannot get any rest in this house it would seem. Such a pity, I thought you all to be gentlemen."

"Tessa, why are you here?" Ciel asked, standing up and glaring at me.

I blinked and tipped my head to the side, "Your commotion caused me to wake and curiosity drove me to investigate, dear brother."

Ciel gave an annoyed sigh, "I'm sorry we disturbed you then, sister."

I narrowly avoided smirking at the reluctance and emphasis he placed on the word sister. Obviously he still was annoyed with the fact that I had to act like a sibling of his rather then his servant. For me his annoyance was the sweetest kind of entertainment. The only damper on that entertainment was the leash I found myself chocking on.

"My lady, how about you retire to the drawing room for morning tea while I get the young master ready to join you and our guest?" Sebastian leaned asked, folding an arm over his chest.

I pretend to lift my nose to him and sighed, "Very well, I suppose that's all right. I'm in need of my morning tea anyhow after I've been so cruelly neglected when I woke to find a chaotic scene instead of the welcoming aroma of tea."

"Hold it."

My head turned to see Soma looking directly at me and I ground my teeth together. What did he want?

He smiled broadly at me, before turning to Ciel and wrapping an arm over the younger male's shoulders, "Ciel, you never told me your sister was talented in dueling as well! Are all women of England like her?"

I snorted, gaining all of their attention, before I covered it up with a soft giggle, "Of course not, Soma. Women here find it too tiresome of a sport, though there are a handful or so of high class elites who find fencing to be a preferable activity to small chat. I, as well as our dear aunt, happen to be among these select few."

Ciel gaped openly at me at my knowledge on his family and I just smiled at him, before turning my attention to the awed Soma. It seemed this prince was easily pleased and amused. Such a silly being, even by mortal standards.

"I'll be waiting for you gentleman in the drawing room," I curtsied, before leaving the room.

I closed my eyes briefly against the sight of the empty hallways as I ghosted my way down the hall. It was rather odd, but I was feeling slightly unsettled the further I went; a feeling that had me rigid with unease. Perhaps it was just the contract, it was certainly unnerving to know that I was branded.

But as I drew further and further down the hall, my unsettled feeling morphed into something entirely even more frightening. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I had the odd sensation of being watched. My back stiffened and I slowly slide my eyes to the left and the the right. Something was wrong.

Severely wrong.

But I didn't dare call for Sebastian, I could handle myself perfect fine. Besides it might just be my silly imagination overworking again. Even so, I stopped in my tracks and turned to look behind me.

Nothing, but an empty corridor.

I narrowed my eyes, feeling the crimson color shifting back and replacing the innocent blue. Something was not right here, my demon was stirring in response to something threatening in the air.

"Sebastian," I mumbled in a voice softer than a whisper, I was reluctant to call him but he might be able to understand this feeling more than I could.

Moving to the window, I made my mind up to wait for him to show. I sighed, trying to shake this uneasy feeling off myself, and pressed my forehead to the cold glass. The world outside was a winter wonderland; all white and pure. Completely despicable in my taste, but even I couldn't deny it some beauty. Besides the cold and gray skies reflected some unforgiving nature that I admired.

A streak of black darted from one side of yard to the street outside the manor's gate. The shadowed figure stood out in stark contrast to the pure white of the ground surrounding the manor and I couldn't help but feel suspicious about whatever it was. I narrowed my gaze onto the retreating figure. What on earth was that?

My eyes only got a glimpse of whatever it was before a hand came down onto my shoulder making me jump. I whirled around on my heels prepared to strike whoever had snuck up behind me, but my defensive posture melted into anger when I saw the familiar darkly dressed figure.

"Sorry, did I give you a fright, Tessa?" Sebastian teased, a smirk on his face.

I glared and turned around, disappointed to find the figure gone along with the sensation of unease. Whatever it had been was the obvious cause of my discomfort and to make a demon uncomfortable meant that whatever it had been was more then something trivial.

"You called?" He asked after getting no response from me after a few moments of silence elapsed between us.

I turned back to him and frowned, "Did you not feel that?"

His brows drew together in confusion, "Feel what?"

I looked back out the window, feeling a new uneasiness setting into the pit of my stomach, "Never mind, it was most likely just nothing but the imagination of a silly demon."

Sebastian grabbed my shoulders roughly and turned me around to face him, his eyes flashing scarlet. I flinched feeling the mark on my hand burning with his anger. Anger directed at me.

"Tell me," he ordered, his voice a low growl.

I found myself unable to stop from telling him, my mouth working before my mind fought off his control, "A feeling of uneasiness had passed over me and then I saw a figure run from the estate. I couldn't tell what it was, just that they resembled a human, but that could mean a lot of things."

Sebastian released me and moved towards the window, looking out. I sent him a sharp glare as I rubbed my arms, he had been none too gentle with me and I had no doubt bruises would develop. He stood there a moment before turning back to me.

"Someone was here," he stated.

I let out an annoyed breath of air slowly, "Which is exactly what I said, wasn't it?"

Sebastian ignored my sarcasm and looked at me sternly, "Under no circumstances are you to tell the young master about this, Tessa."

I raised an eyebrow questioningly, "And why are we keeping this from him then? Isn't he your master?"

His eyes flashed dangerously, "Do not tell him."

I scowled, but nodded anyway before brushing him off with a lazy wave of my hand, "Alright, but I still don't feel good about not telling him...Though I suppose you have you're reasons for keeping this from him, Sebastian, most likely good reasons. But I want you to remember what I say next."

I paused turning to level my gaze with his over my shoulder, hoping he'd get that I was completely serious with what I was saying, "Something dangerous is out there, more dangerous then us, and I have a bad feeling that it's here for the young master."

I turned around.

"And Sebastian," I whispered in a harsh voice. "Don't say I didn't warn you."


	10. Ch 10 Ciel's Contract

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

The boys disappeared late that night, leaving me in the house along with the servants. I could care less about the stupid prince's servant or about how he was involved with the deaths of the nobles and because of such I found no reason to follow them on their little game of chase they set up after they discovered Agni leaving the mansion late at night.

I also got away with not going because of being a woman, one of the few perks I received as being such.

I sighed and flipped over the stray chess piece on the board, watching as it tipped over and rolled around the white and black checkered board before settling into one position. To my amusements I found it was the black king, now wasn't that the piece I saw Ciel fooling with earlier? What was going through that boy's mind?

For once I couldn't tell.

He was the first mortal I'd encountered who I couldn't guess his motives. His actions and words took me by surprise, more often then not actually. I liked him, not only was he fun to tease but he was interesting. A one of a kind, as most mortals would call it. He didn't want fame or fortune, both of which he already had, but rather bloody revenge. Certainly not something I would have suspected from a small child like him. And it wasn't like that was the only area of his life that he differed in. Ciel was just an entirely different human. He wasn't childlike as his age might suggest and he certainly was even more mature then some adult mortals.

I smirked and looked to the fire blazing in the hearth that lay opposite of where I sat with the coffee table separating the space between us. The crackling of the burning wood was the only sound in the manor at the moment. The noisy servants were asleep and everyone else was still gone. I growled to myself and lifted my legs up onto the love seat I'd curled up in, tucking my feet underneath me. Ciel would probably have murdered me if he had seen me do this to his furniture, but he wasn't here. I chuckled to myself at the thought of his expression and this turned into into full out laughter at the thought of the expression his face would wear if he saw what I was clothed in, or rather whose clothes I was wearing.

My legs were clad in a pair of black breeches I borrowed from his closet, finding it amusing that I was slender and small enough to be able to fit into his clothing. They ended just below my knees in bunches and left my calves bare. The loose white blouse was from Sebastian's closet, which I'd also taken the liberty of taking. The only reason it was loose was because it wasn't at all made to fit me and the sleeves had to be rolled up to my elbows so that they didn't swallow my arms whole.

A woman dressed as a man, fortunately I was only looking for something comfortable to wear while the men were gone. When they did return they'd be heading straight for their chambers and if Sebastian did happen to come find me, I was reassured with the fact that'd he'd certainly seen me in a lot more revealing clothing before and even no clothing at all. What could I say, the fashion changes with the time.

I let out a huff of breath and glared dryly at the fire before standing, well there was no use in me remaining here bored out of my mind. I stood up and padded my way out of the room and down the stairs. The lower floor was completely dark, but my eyes were accustomed to the lack of lighting and I wondering easily through the empty corridors.

I was craving some tea.

"It's called Samadhi," a dry voice floated to my ear as I passed the dinning room. "Anyone with it has that power."

I paused in my tracks and listened.

"Samadhi?"

"It's to do with their religion. It's like entering a type of trance, isn't it?"

That velvety voice I'd know anywhere. Sebastian. But when did they get back. I hadn't heard them enter...Maybe I'd been too lost in thought.

I pressed my ear to the door, listening to their low conversation but it was a while before I could understand anything more then a few mumbled tones. It was Soma's outbreak that caught my attention accompanied by the loud crashing of china shattering as it hit the ground. I happened to step back at just the right moment; a second before the foreign prince burst through the doors in tears and raced off down the hall.

I stood watching him for a moment before turning to look at the others inside the dinning room, who now noticed me in the doorway.

"I'm not even going to bother asking why you are dressed like a man, Tessa," Ciel sighed angrily as he stood up from his seat rubbing his forehead as was his habit when he got annoyed with everyone around him. Personally I thought the action made him look adorable, but there was no way I would admit this to him.

I smiled and bowed my head jokingly, "Thank you for that because honestly I hadn't been planning on answering that question either."

"Tch'," Ciel muttered under his breath.

"I suppose the trip did not go as planned?" I asked, turning to look at Sebastian.

Lau smirked, drawing my attention to him, "It appears our Earl has quite the competition in servants."

I chuckled at this, "That's nothing entirely new to me, Lau. That servant is no normal mortal after all. His hand has been blessed by the gods."

Ciel looked at me wide eyed as Sebastian looked at me merely in shock. I suppose he hadn't noticed the hand yet. I smirked, looking off down the hall into the darkness that the prince had vanished into.

"How else would a simple servant like him be able to match Sebastian?" I asked lightly, a teasing smile finding it's way onto my face. "After all we know that they were evenly matched this morning in that duel. If I hadn't stepped in it would have been a tie."

Ciel looked stunned, while realization was slowly dawning on Sebastian's face. Once he seemed to come to an understanding on this knowledge I'd unloaded onto him he looked a me with a clear question burning in his eyes. I gave one short nod, before turning my back to them and looked down the hall.

"Is anyone going to deal with the brat?" I joked, my tone playfully inviting.

"I guess I should teach him some manners," Sebastian smirked, bypassing me and heading up the hallway.

I giggled and followed closely behind him, hoping for some entertainment. Sebastian gave me a stern look out of the corner of his eye and my grin broadened by that much more. This should brighten up the evening a little bit.

We entered the prince's room unbidden and Sebastian crossed right to the bed, ripping the sheets and blankets off in one clean swipe. I leaned against the doorway and smiled broadly as I watched the show unfold before my eyes.

"Why you rude-," Soma yelled when he was thrown from the bed.

Sebastian just cut him off in an even, yet scolding, voice, "Who here is rude? Tossing things around all over as though it's nothing...How troublesome."

"Eh?"

"We are in England, not your palace back home," Sebastian said sternly and maybe even slightly snide. "I do not have to follow your orders here. You're just a spoilt brat."

I smirked, knowing that the insults were only just beginning. Yet the prince already appeared thrown off by the rough treatment he was receiving. He had no idea that Sebastian was just beginning his fun. Then again he had no idea he was dealing with a demon, who only followed the laws of polite society because he was ordered to.

"Without Agni you are just a powerless baby and your last ray of light, Agni, betrayed you."

"That's it...I have nothing," the prince said quietly, looking down in shame as Sebastian looked smug. "I've lost everyone."

"Lost, huh?" Sebastian asked, lifting a gloved hand to his chin in what would have been a thoughtful manner if he hadn't been wearing a smirk. "What a persecution complex you have."

The prince looked up shocked, his eyes widening at Sebastian last words. He looked overwhelmed and lost, knowing the words spoken by the demon were nothing but the truth. It was a sad sight, but he had it coming to him. Karma, a terrible thing to mess with indeed.

Very sticky business.

Sebastian's smirk grew devious, a demonic edge creeping into his features, "You didn't lose them. More like they were never yours in the first place."

"What?" Soma's voice was completely flat, beyond emotions now.

Yet, Sebastian didn't quit there. He kept going, pushing the mortal to his breaking limits even though the mortal already was broken to begin with. There was not much more he would be able to take before he cracked. Sebastian knew this and so did I. The poor boy was already on edge, Sebastian was just playing the part of the last thing that would tip him over the edge of the cliff he was clinging to desperately.

And unfortunately Soma was too weak to take a stand for very long.

"No," he cried out as he tried to approach the door to escape. I quickly side stepped out of the way, just a Sebastian slammed a hand against it. The door swung shut, trapping us all inside the room.

"But it's true," Sebastian continued, leaning in closer to the emotionally unstable mortal and tilting his head to the side slightly. "Even now in this situation you are playing the hero in a tragedy, but you really are just a spoilt brat."

"No one ever loved you."

Those last words cut through Soma like knives. I saw him visibly flinch as he cowered in on himself, beginning to tremble. He had the appearance of a tortured animal, one that never knew the words love and kindness. He looked beaten down and broken beyond repair.

"I...I...," he stuttered as he stumbled back and away from the door, followed by Sebastian who was advancing slowly.

"So that's how it is, eh?"

I turned my head over my shoulder to see Ciel leaning in the spot I had been occupying before. His eyes were closed and he looked slightly annoyed if not exasperated.

"Young master," Sebastian turned greeting him as if nothing had happened.

"I may have turned out like him," Ciel spoke softly, yet with a bitterness and coldness that even I, as a demon, wasn't able to understand.

"If...," he paused opening his eye to look at us, or rather through us as he recalled something specific to his memories. "It hadn't been for that month."

I frowned, I hadn't fully heard his story yet. Sebastian hadn't privileged me with his master's full detailed story of how he contracted him and Ciel never seemed willing to submit any information on his past. All I knew at this moment was from my time spent in high society and their gossip that his family had been killed in a terrible fire, but that seemed normal.

Almost too much so.

I didn't want to pry, nor did I want to witness it. Which is why when I began to feel the familiar numbing sensation creep over my body slowly I tried to fight off the memories. This time they weren't mine. I could feel the essence of Ciel in them, bitter and cold, and smell the scent of him. It wasn't a terribly bad smell, in fact I could understand why Sebastian kept an eye on his master. Ciel smelled absolutely ravishing.

My mind couldn't put up a fight for long though and the memories broke through my carefully built walls, crashing into my mind like a flood. Only strongly felt memories from mortals were strong enough to be able to do this to me. To send me collapsing to the ground unconscious as wave after wave of their most secretive memories assaulted me.

I gasped in pain and sunk to my knees slowly, shutting myself down so that I would assume the least damage when they finally took over. Which second by second they were...The voices saying my name were becoming duller and soon I heard nothing of the existing world at all.

_When I finally did open my eyes I found myself laying on the ground. My body felt numb and detached, as it usually did when I found myself sucked into others' memories. I wasn't physically there and neither was I viewing it from their perspective. I was just a third party viewer watching the memories play through around me, like watching a play in which you sat dead center of the stage while the actors ran about around you._

_ Slowly I pushed myself up off the cold ground. Beneath my hands the ground, or flooring rather, was grimy with all sorts of filth that I rather didn't know what it consisted of. The taste of metal was heavy in the back of my throat as I sucked in a breath and took a look about myself. _

_ I was in a cage, similar to the cages nobles kept canaries or other small birds in just three times larger. A dark red drape was slung over the top, falling down around the arching metal bars where they met at the top. I sat at the metal bottom dead center of the circular shape which wasn't large enough for me to stretch my legs out in. There was a door directly opposite of me, but it was locked with an intimidating padlock that was rusted over in places. For a mortal it would have been impossible to escape._

_ As my senses began to become in tune with Ciel's memories, I began picking up on the noise and smells of the place he was remembering so bitterly. The noise was the first thing to assault my senses. The sounds of a large group of people gathered in the area made me cringe as their voices blended together and echoed around the room, or rather arena. I glanced about to try and see the people, finding myself placed off to the side surrounded by a circular seating arrangement that encased a small center where two cages sat; the one I was currently locked in and the one across from me. Small figures were huddled in the other one, dirty children that looked to be nothing more than skin and bones now. _

_ Even my inner demon recoiled at their appearance._

_ A desperate cry of pain caught my attention, along with the most revolting scent that could ever be smelled. My stomach churned and I felt like curling over and releasing the contents of my stomach as the horrid smell of burning flesh assaulted my sensitive nose. I gag and looked over to where I heard the cry, already having a clue as to what I was going to see._

_ The long stone table about the length of a full grown man stood directly in the center of the main circle in the arena. A group of people in darkly colored finery and white masks, surrounded it, holding onto the fragile figure of a young boy. One was pulling away a red hot iron with a brand, while the boy cried out struggling to get away only to be kept in place by the arms of many humans. I winced as I recognized Ciel's face, though much younger and twisted in pain. _

_ He looked so innocent, like only a child could, and slowly I realized that this is exactly the reason why he was the way he was. He'd been different before this, but his happy life had ended when this had happened. He'd been humiliated and lost everything all in one night, all right in front of his eyes. _

_ I bit my lip to keep myself from breaking the line of memories, if I so much as uttered a word the world around me would shatter and I would be back in the mansion with the older Ciel, the one who was scarred and broken. And while this vision was gruesome, I found I didn't want it to end until I knew the boy was safe. _

_ I needed to know that even though I already knew he was alive and breathing in the real world, but I needed to see this version of him saved._

_ "I see, you became cuter," one of the sick bastards within the group closest to Ciel cooed, causing my stomach to churn. I thought humans were supposed to be naive and innocent, but obvious they could be just as cruel as demons. _

_ "Father, mother...God please...Why?" _

_ I jumped at the voice floating through the air, recognizing it as Ciel's though he didn't open his mouth to speak. Disembodies voices weren't abnormal in visions of the past, they represented the thoughts of whoever the memories belonged to. Whatever the person had been thinking during the time the memories took place would act as a narrator's voice overlaying the scene. _

_ "Why is there no one? No one comes to our rescue."_

_ His voice sounded so broken, desperation leaked into his words coloring them darkly with loneliness and a deep sadness. _

_ I watched on, expecting the worst, knowing that it was soon to come. Most humans had to die to contract a demon, or at least be on the brink of death, and seeing the scene around me I knew Ciel's case was going to be no exception to this._

_ One of the men closest to Ciel had him laid out on his back and gestured for Ciel to be held down by four others. Two clamped his hands down over his head, while the other two held down his ankles securing him to the table of marble. Now that I could see it more clearly through the throng of people I grimaced at the sight of dried blood coating it. _

_ They were having human sacrifices to entertain guest? How sick were these mortals? And how many children had they done this to before? They were monsters, worse then even demons who had excuses for our actions. Humans didn't, if they were cruel it was because they wanted to be, not because it was a part of their nature._

_ The man who was clearly in charge stepped closer and raised a glinting thing into the air. My breath caught in my throat as the rest of the crowd watching on let out low murmurs of excitement. This was absolutely horrid._

_ Ciel's small body squirmed about as he struggled to get loose from the tight holds on his arms and legs, but he was held fast as the leader brought the blade over his head. Slowly, as if the memories were in slow motion, the blade was brought down to be buried into Ciel's fragile chest just as he thought his last thought._

_ "There is no such thing as God."_

_ I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand, just as the lights in the arena started to flicker and a cruel presences churned the air. I could barely feel the familiar presence brush against my skin, it being too faded with the memories for me to feel the fullness of it as a dark figure stepped into the room from seemingly nowhere. _

_ One minute there had been no one standing at the outer edge of the circle the next there was a shadowed figure standing there. All I could really see of the figure where the sleek boots with spiked heels that looked even sharper than the blade that had been buried into Ciel's chest. Wisp of black smoke swirled around the figure making it hard too tell any definite features, but I didn't need them to know who this was._

_ "Oh?" The chilling voice question, as two red orbs appeared. "Well aren't you...a very small master."_

_ I smirked as I watched the humans blink and turn pale with fright. They were rooted to the spot with fright, but even if they did try to run off as soon as Ciel commanded his demon what to do they'd be done for. _

_ And they did deserve to get served their justice._

_ "You have summoned me. This fact will not change for eternity, what has been sacrificed will never be returned," a demonic smile appeared within the swirling black fog, showing a mouth full of sharp fangs. "Now...choose."_

_ Ciel opened his eyes and I clearly saw the contract glowing brighter in his right eye, "This is an order, kill them."_


	11. Ch 11 Watcher's Daughter

_This chapter just explains Tessa's past and my own version of Sebastian's demonic past, or what I assume and take is his past._**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kuroshitsuji._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

I gasped and let my eyes flutter open slowly. I was aware that they probably were burning orbs of a bright scarlet but I felt too worn out to try and change them at the moment. I needed a few moments to regain my strength. Visions had done this to me since before I could remember. They came on fast and left me feeling worn once they wore off. Demons shouldn't have to feel tired, sleep was a luxury not a necessity. But after a vision sleep was the one thing I both needed and wanted.

"Are you back with us, mistress?" I heard the familiar velvety voice purr.

I moaned softly and reached up to clutch at my head, "Yes, but I believe I rather prefer not being here. It hurts too much."

A chuckled resounded through my ears, causing me to wince, "Here, drink this. It should help relieve the pain."

I saw the silver tray being placed down onto the nightstand out of the corner of my eye, but I was reluctant to move. I didn't want to feel just how heavy my body was going to feel right now. Knowing from experience, moving my body would feel like trying to run in three feet of water.

I groaned, "I couldn't get up even if I wanted to."

"Of course you can," the voice chuckled again. "But let me assist you if you are that against doing so."

I was about to open my mouth to protest, but found myself being hauled into a sitting position before I could blink. I shot a glare at Sebastian as I leaned back into the pile of pillows, letting my body relax. Now that I was sitting up I found that I couldn't be mad at him for moving me into this position, it was just to comfortable and it was good to be able to see the full layout of my room. Though I could still act like I didn't agree with his actions.

"Bastard," I muttered.

Sebastian just grinned and offered me a saucer with a tea cup on it, "Whatever you say, Tessa. But please drink, the master would like to see you and in your current state it wouldn't be fit for him or the guest to see you."

I sighed and took the cup with a shaky hand, bringing it to my lips.

"Very well," I mumbled against the rim of the cup.

I tipped it up slowly, letting the rich flavored tea fill my mouth. Sebastian had clearly put something more than tea, sugar, and cream into it as I felt the energy slowly ebbing back into my body. I mauled over the taste, but gave up after a few seconds. There was no need to know what it was as long as it didn't kill me, but I had a sinking feeling that it was probably a stray soul he had slipped under his master's watch.

I placed the cup back onto the saucer and handed it to Sebastian, feeling my strength returning in full.

"Thank you," I said softly, adverting my eyes from him. I hated having to say that too him of all people. Being indebted to someone like him wasn't what I wanted.

"I forgot that about you, Tessa," Sebastian mused as he placed the saucer back onto the tray.

I raised an eyebrow, "That isn't very like you at all, Sebastian. I'm curious as to what you forgot now."

"That you're not fully demon," he answered, eyeing me while he did so. "One of your parents was the Watcher, the angel that saw visions of the past, present, and future. But he fell from glory and ended up with you as an offspring. I rather pity him now."

"You are correct, I am not fully a succubus like my mother was," I replied curtly, giving him a sharp look for the snideness of his last comment. "But neither am I an angel like my father was. Thanks to his status I'm fully a dark being, but I still carry some of the bastard's genes. So I guess that would make me half fallen and demon."

"Which is why you see visions," he finished. "A rather angelic power, that doesn't seem to fit someone of your breeding."

My lips curled with disgust, "I would watch the words you use."

"What memories of the young master's did you see?" He asked, ignoring my comment and vicious look.

I sobered up immediately and then looked towards the door of my bedroom, "I saw the moment he summoned you...It's absolutely horrid what humans are capable of. I'm certainly glad I'm not one."

Sebastian nodded and pressed a gloved hand to his chin thoughtfully, "They certainly are foul beings."

"Not to mention fools," I smirked. "So how did it feel to kill them? Is it any different to kill under a master verses just doing it?"

He frowned thoughtfully, "I suppose it's no different."

I sighed, "Well that's a shame, I was sort of hoping you'd say otherwise. Then I might have just been the first one of my kind to form a contract in the near future."

My jest caused a sadistic smirk to cross Sebastian face as he looked down at me with a twisted sort of amused look on his face, "Well, you certainly are the most interesting person I've met by far, Miss Tessa."

I grinned back, "Good, that satisfies me some. I've been trying so very hard to impress you."

He leaned forward till he loomed inches away from my face, an intimidating smirk on his face. I flinched back, stopped by the headboard and pile of pillows behind my back. He was radiating a dark aura that even would scare the most intimidating of demons, but then again Sebastian held the highest power a demon could get. He literal could own all of hell if he pleased to do so, any demon with any sense in their head would fear him. Sebastian put the Lucifer himself to shame by just existing.

"But remember at the moment you are bound to me under our current contract, Tessa, and until it is completed you are mine," he purred in a voice that was just as alluring as it was dangerous.

I visibly flinched, though quickly composed myself. He might be a strong demon, but I refused to let anyone believe they could control me how they wished.

"How could I forget?" I said, my voice acidic.

He smirked and leaned back, "Just making sure you remembered."

My eyes narrowed and I quickly slide off the bed, making sure I was on the opposite side that Sebastian was on. With an annoyed click of my tongue I stormed into my closet, slamming the doors shut behind me as I silently fumed to myself.

"Ciel will be waiting to see you in his study," Sebastian informed me through the door as he conveniently happened to pass by it. I snorted and choose to give him no answer, though I knew in the back of my mind that I would go see Ciel after I was done.

I sighed angrily and fingered the gowns hanging around me. So many styles to choose from and so many different designs, yet there seemed to be a scarcity of dresses that suit my mood and the weather. It took me longer than I would have liked, but I finally found one that I deemed suitable enough.

It was a simple empire waisted gown with off the shoulder elbow length sleeves. The bust was made of a black soft cotton with ruffling at the center. A bow rested at the bust line where the skirts flowed freely. Below the bow the black fabric split in a triangular shape with black lace ruffling at the edges. A cream colored fabric lay under this that added a softer tone to the dress. It also didn't happen to require wearing my corset too tight so that my body would fit into the so called perfect shape that women these days sought after, though I found this particular form to be unappealing to the eye.

I quickly got dressed and placed on a pair of black silk slippers and cream colored gloves with black lace detailing. Gloves weren't a necessity to be worn in the home these days, but I needed to hide the mark on the back of my hand that was becoming an annoyance to me as of lately.

Pinning my hair back into a neat up do that accented my spirals, I swept my way out of my room and down the hall. As I passed throughI happened upon Soma who looked like a mess to say the least, though he didn't look too upset at the moment. I noted silently the dark puffy circles under his eyes that hinted at both a loss of sleep and crying, but I also noted to the small smile he wore. After last night one would have thought he'd be even more of a mess, but apparently I had missed something important when I'd conveniently 'passed out'. When I passed he looked up and gave me a warm smile.

"Oi, Tessa," he called, forcing me to stop out of polite social etiquette.

I turned and flashed a small, forced, smile, "Yes, Soma? May I help you with anything?"

He shook his head and approached me, seemingly examining my face carefully. I kept my face blank of anything but the false smile, knowing that even if I did happen to display some sort of emotion he wouldn't have been bright enough to notice.

"Are you alright after last night?" He asked, seemingly genuinely concerned about my health.

"Ah, yes everything is perfectly alright now, Soma. You see, I'm prone to fainting spells frequently when situations become too tense. My dear nerves seem to be unable to handle it," I lied easily.

He nodded, buying into my lie completely, "Well then you should avoid such situations, Tessa."

I smiled softly, "Thank you, I'll try to stick to that advice from now on, but for now can you excuse me? I have to meet my dear brother in his study. He wanted to speak to me in private about something."

Soma, daft as he could be sometimes, seemed to understand and nodded, "Well then don't let me hold you back."

I smiled and curtsied, before spinning gracefully on my heels and going off again. I passed the front stairwell and made my way towards the opposite side of the manor then my chambers were on. Ciel's study was the last door on the left and set up much similar to the one back at the Phantomhive mansion, but instead of being oversized and roomy this one was quaint and scaled much more rationally. The wood desk that the young earl sat before was pushed against the back wall right in front of a window with a nice view of the grounds behind the manor. In the spring the view would have been rather lovely, but today with it being coated in snow there was no green leaves or pastel colored flowers to look at. Besides the desk, shelves occupied the room, masking every wall with rows upon rows of books. Other than these few pieces of furniture there was only a small set up area with two comfortable looking love seats and a small wooden coffee table to decorate the room.

As I entered, Ciel looked up from the pile of paperwork he was reading and turned to face me. I curtsied and stood silently before him with my hands clasped in front of my waist. Though I masqueraded as his sister, I was still a maid in all technicalities, and would be such until I could figure a way to permanently secure myself a place as acting relative.

"Take a seat," he ordered, waving to the velvet love seat closest to the desk.

I nodded and sat down, letting silence envelop the room until the boy decided when he wished to break it. For a moment all that was heard in the room was the scratching as ink was put on paper.

Finally Ciel broke the silence.

"Sebastian has informed me that you see visions," Ciel stated, his back still to me.

I nodded, even knowing Ciel couldn't see the action, "He has informed you correctly."

Ciel turned in his seat to look at me with his one sapphire eye. It was narrowed in on my face, searching the planes on it for answers, but if he knew anything by now he'd know that demon never revealed anything through expressions alone.

"Is that all?" He inquired.

I smiled ruefully, "Of course not and you're smart to ask because I wouldn't have told you otherwise. I do see visions of the past, memories and the sort, but that isn't all I see. On occasions, or when I wish to, I can see present events but I have to have something linking me to the event in my hand to do so. And sometimes, but it's very rare that I do, I can see glimpses of future events. They're nothing to clear or anything special and normally they are of no help."

Ciel spun his chair around to face me so that he no longer had to bend at an awkward angle, and leaned back thoughtfully. His eye never left my face the whole time he mused silently to himself.

"And what did you see last night?" He asked.

I smirked and looked away, "Why do you wish to know? Does the earl have a secret he'd rather be kept behind closed doors?"

His jaw clenched visibly, "No, I was just curious to see how trust worthy this talent of yours is."

"Oh, it's rather accurate," I grinned deviously. "In fact if you want me to relay all the details of what I saw I shall."

He seemed to actually ponder over this, as if internally debating whether or not he wanted to know what I saw. Curiosity seemed to get the better of him for he gave me a wave that clearly was meant for me to continue. I hid my smirk and nodded, he had asked for what was coming.

And so I began to tell him.

I didn't bother sparing him as single detail as I told him the detailed version of his memories I saw. The cold, blank mask that usual dominated his face seemed to slip every so often as I explained the terrible ordeal he lived through. It seemed to bother him, illicit a few touchy nerves within his small body, and this time I was prepared to fight off the memories again as my tale brought them back to the surface of his mind. The dull numbing sensation fought against the barriers surrounding my mind, but were unable to breach.

"You may stop," he ordered harshly, waving a hand erratically to have me stop.

I smiled softly, a hint of smug entertainment hidden in the curve of my lips, "As you wish."

Though I enjoyed the brief torment of the boy I was glad he stopped me. Even being prepared for them, the memories still would've breached over the barriers surrounding my mind eventually and I didn't need another viewing of them. Once was enough for me. Twice would be too much to swallow.

Ciel wore a grimace as he looked back at me, "You're not to tell anyone about what you saw."

"The thought never even crossed my mind," I stated, waving a hand dismissively. "We demons are very good at keeping secrets."

"Yes, but you aren't a complete demon either," he pointed out.

"So Sebastian told you that as well? I wonder if he willing did so or did you force it out of him?" I arched an eyebrow and let a smirk decorate my face.

He grinned in return, one that appeared almost as devious as a demon's, "What do you think?"

A grin broke through my smirk, "You know, I was right about you, Ciel. I find that I enjoy you're company more and more everyday. You're quite the interesting mortal and you'd make a wonderful demon."

Ciel's eyebrow rose a fraction as he looked at me, "Humans can become demons?"

I nodded, placing my arm across the arm rest of the love seat and rested my chin on it. It was a lax movement that showed I was in no way uncomfortable with this topic as most demons would've been. In fact my action showed that I held no real interest in it at all.

"Sebastian never told me that," he mumbled to himself in a musing tone.

I titled my head to the side and sighed, "Of course he wouldn't, something like that requires unusual circumstances. I believe it's only happened once or twice before, but it's nothing a demon would wish to happen to their contractors. Because if it does happened to a human who is contracted to a demon, the pair are bound together for all eternity as master and servant."

My lips turned into a devilish grin as I paused, "Though Sebastian cherishes you, he wouldn't want to lose such a rare soul as your own. Nor would his pride allow him to serve under another's control for that length of time. He is, after all, one hell of a demon."

Ciel caught my pun and play of Sebastian's words, and eyed me carefully. I just grinned back mischievously. If he wished to know more he'd have to ask. A demon never revealed all their secrets unless ordered to or found some gain in doing so.

"Is Sebastian a high ranked demon?" Ciel asked, turning in his seat and going back to work on whatever he had been doing before I entered. If he was trying to act like he wasn't interested, he was failing. I could see that his eyes kept glancing my way periodically as I took my time answering and the way he angled his head slightly in my direction to catch every word I spoke better.

I smiled and leaned back in my seat, lifting one of my legs to tuck it under myself.

"He doesn't own the title," I stated cryptically. "But let's just leave it at there would be no competition if he wanted to claim one such as Lord of Hell."

Ciel paused in his writing and seemed to freeze over. I smiled as I watched the blood slowly drain from his face, leaving his already pale skin almost a bluish hue. I giggled and stood up, moving so that I stood right behind him. I leaned down and placed and hand on his cheek gently, caressing his soft skin gently.

"Surprised to learn that your butler is so powerful?" I purred. "You had no clue did you? But of course Sebastian wouldn't have informed you of this. Why would he? After all you're only meant for dinner."

"Tessa, I would appreciate it if you didn't touch the master so casually," a voice snapped from the door.

I lifted my hand away automatically, but didn't move away, "Oh, Sebastian! We were just discussing you."

"Nothing too intimate I hope," Sebastian commented, but it wouldn't have taken a genius to hear the underlying threat in his voice.

Ciel unfroze beside me and began to go back to writing, though the motion was still stiff and uncomfortable as if he was still in surprise at what I had revealed to him. His master's odd actions didn't go missed by Sebastian and he turned his attention from the young earl to me in an instant. I gave him a pretty smile that was only slightly mischievous.

"Of course not," I laughed lightly, enjoying the way it sounded like bells as it echoed in throughout the room. "Why would you accuse me of such brash actions?"

Sebastian's gazed narrowed on my face as I moved back to take my previous seat. After observing me for a moment he returned his attention to his master and began to place a dish with what looked to be a sweet chocolate cake on the desk besides his master's work.

"For dessert today young master, you're having Gateau Chocolate made with the richest dark chocolate and drizzled over with a much lighter milk chocolate," Sebastian announced.

Ciel didn't even bother looking at the dish and shuffled through some of the papers on his desk instead.

"I'm not hungry," he stated plainly.

Sebastian seemed baffled, but lifted the tray from the desk nevertheless, "Then what shall I do with this?"

Ciel rolled his eye, "I don't know, throw it into the curry or something."

Sebastian nodded, "Of course, my lord."

Bowing, he turned and left the room.

"Since when do you turn down sweets?" I chuckled, looking from the door back to Ciel. "Especially Sebastian's desserts. This isn't like you at all, Ciel."

Ciel looked at me out of the corner of his eye, a smirk on his lips, "Because I'm currently in a game. One I have an intention of winning for once."

I frowned softly and cocked my head to the side, "And may I inquire as to what game this is?"

His smirk broadened into a grin, "Trying to find that demon's weak point. For once he seems to be losing this round."

I furrowed my brows together in confusion, "A game to see if you can make Sebastian fail at something? What on earth is he doing that he's failing?"

Ciel grinned and looked at me smugly, "I've order him to take part in the curry competition. But it seems he is rather untalented in foreign cooking."

I laughed loudly, causing Ciel to look my way in surprise. Attempting to control myself I placed a gloved hand over my mouth to muffle my giggles and held the other up to tell him to give me a moment to compose myself. Once my laughter had been some what contained I looked at Ciel with a large smile. The boy had no clue as to what he just did.

"Well, you've just lost this round then," I informed him, still giggling softly. "You've just given him the perfect ingredient to bringing out the best and richest flavor in curry."

He gaped openly at me, "H-how?"

I smiled, "I've lived all over this earth, Ciel, and India isn't an exception. Chocolate is a rare ingredient, but it brings out the flavor of the spices and adds a sweetness that cannot be compared to when it comes to curry. Only the wealthy and the holy ever taste such delicacies there, and only a handful of chefs know the secret. You're butler will follow through with you're order to add the chocolate into the mix because you ordered him to, and when he does he'll find the ingredient he's been searching for."

Ciel swore and turned around in his seat. I grinned at his display and stood up.

"Mad that we lost are we?" I teased playfully. "You have no one to blame but yourself for this one."

Ciel muttered something under his breath that sounded like something along the lines of 'stupid demons'. I chuckled and shook my head. Oh this was amusing.

And it would've remained so if I had not felt the cold presences creeping back over me. I stiffened and my soft laughter stopped as I glanced out the window on instinct, just in time to see the black shadow run off again. I growled lowly, causing Ciel to turn and give me a questioning look. I ignored him and moved to the window, clenching my hands into fist at my side as I glared out with scarlet eyes at the retreating back.

Who was this person?

And what did they want here?

I didn't know but I was dead set on getting answers.


	12. Ch 12 Punishments

_A/N: Before you go psycho on my butt. NO SEBASTIAN AND TESSA ARE NOT PAIRED TOGETHER. Ahem, now that I got that off my chest. You may continue reading._

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own kuroshitsuji._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

"He came back," I growled, slamming my hand down onto the counter top.

Sebastian didn't even flinch, though I saw his eyes flash a dangerous scarlet, "Who are we speaking about?"

My eyes narrowed, how dare he play dumb at a time like this. My anger got the better of me and I reached out and grabbed hold of the lapels of his coat, tugging him around so that he faced me. I knew that this action was considered very unlady like, but at the moment that was the least of my worries. Besides I was more demon than lady, such ideals only stuck with me because of my current lifestyle in the manor, otherwise I would be just like any other succubus, running wild with men.

Sebastian's signature smirk pulled at his lips as he carefully pulled himself out of my grasp.

"My, my," he chuckled. "Certainly are rather worked up aren't we, Tessa?"

I let out an angry breath and walked around the kitchen island so that I stood on the other side of the center counter from him, giving him no choice but to look me directly in the eyes.

"Sebastian, stop with this naive act," I snapped, taking care to keep my voice low enough so that any listening ears wouldn't be able to over hear. "You know very well who I am referring to. Or is it that you need a reminder, because I can certainly arrange something for you."

My threat to project my memories of the shadow person onto Sebastian didn't go unheard. He looked up at me a sneer on his face, making him look less like a butler and more of a demon. That alone almost sent the being in me running, but I stood firm and glared back.

"You won't be doing such things," he stated, his voice calm but deadly.

"You. Don't. Hold. Any. Control. Over. Me," I pronounced slowly, but angrily.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Before I could manage to blink, I was pushed up against the counter behind me. The small of my back dug painfully into the hard edge of the granite, while from the front I found myself pined down by Sebastian. His eyes were glowing scarlet and the slits for pupils dangerously narrowed as he leaned over me, keeping me trapped.

"I beg to differ," he chuckled darkly, running a finger along my jaw line with a softness that contradicted his dangerous tone.

I jerked my head away from the touch, but I knew I wasn't getting away so easily. A second later Sebastian had my chin in his grasp, forcing me to look directly at him. Mere inches were separating out faces now and his breath washed over my face, causing me to shiver.

"Now, now," he cooed falsely. "A pet that rebels against its master should receive the consequences."

I narrowed my eyes, I could only imagine what he was planning, "Such consequences shouldn't be dealt with when eyes are likely to be watching."

A devilish smirk pulled at his lips, revealing the teeth that had already reverted to their sharper state. I winced at the sight. Nothing like a look at a good set of sharp canines to scare the wits right out of you.

"Consider yourself lucky then. I'll allow you to get off easily this time."

I didn't dare release a sigh of relief, there was no way Sebastian was going to let me out of his grasp anytime soon. My punishment had yet to come.

And that punishment came sooner then I had expected.

Again, Sebastian surprised me by moving faster than even my eyes could track and captured my lips with his. My eyes widened into saucers as his lips forcibly worked against mine, yet even in the violence of the kiss there was a seductive softness that had me quickly answering back. I returned the kiss back in the same manner he delivered it. Whatever sort of punishment this was, I could care less as my succubus instincts came out.

His hands lightly ghosted over my figure, teasing my body. Unwillingly my arms wound over his lean shoulders, leaving my fingers to tangle in the silky black locks on his head. The feeling of it was familiar, a repetition of our past encounters, and slipping back into it was easier then I would have liked.

His tongue snaked out and ran across the bottom of my lips, asking for entrance. I didn't hesitate for a moment, before giving it to him. His tongue came into my mouth exploring the familiar contours of mouth before battling with mine for dominance. He won, of course, and explored my mouth some more before turning to coaxing my own tongue into his mouth. Sebastian tasted even better than I remembered. A rich dark taste that couldn't be described in human terms, but would've had anyone weak at the knees and craving more, no needing more of it.

The sound of someone entering the kitchen broke us apart, but even for demons we hadn't enough time to move very far. So when Finny stumbled in, he found us in the awkward position we had first began in.

"Huh? Mr. Sebastian...Miss Tessa?" Finny asked with a confused and curious look on his face. "What are you two doing in here?"

I almost pitied the gardener. He was so terribly innocent it was almost mockable. Any other person who could have walked in would have instantly at least suspected something that could have possibly ruined my reputation, but Finny simply didn't understand those types of things. Which made him all too easily acceptant of the lie Sebastian fed him.

"Miss Tessa's skirts simply got caught on the cabinet," Sebastian lied smoothly, stepping away from me. "I was simply helping to get it out without tearing the fabric."

Finny smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, well if that is all-."

"Was there a reason for your presences in the kitchen?" Sebastian cut him off, the tone of his voice frightening.

"Ah...," Finny trailed off, twiddling his thumbs before breaking out into sobs. "I didn't mean it, honest Mr. Sebastian! I got distracted and accidentally cut off all the branches on the trees!"

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Very well. Leave it to me, but for the moment please go back to the gardens and clear the grounds of the branches."

Finny nodded eager to make up for his blunder and disappeared. I watched him leave before turning to Sebastian who was looking at me. His stare made me uneasy as I watched him roll the sleeves of his blouse down.

"That was a very enjoyable punishment," I mocked, hoping to hide my unease behind an airy facade. "It seems like you've lost your touch."

The smirk grew as he leaned forward, placing his mouth right besides my left ear so that I could feel the warmth of his breath washing over the sensitive skin there. I shivered automatically and had to reach behind me to clutch onto the counter in order to prevent myself from latching onto him.

"Oh? I believe your punishment has yet to come," he whispered darkly, causing a shudder to run down my spine. "Your succubus instincts will make this your personal hell."

I could see where he was going with this, but I refused to allow him to see the panic welling up in my chest.

"Do tell what you meant by 'my personal hell'?" I questioned, feigning naivety though by now I knew all too well what my punishment was.

He pulled back, moving away and picking up his black tailcoat from the hanger. Silently, and slowly, he pulled the article on. I watched on waiting for his answer, but slowly my attention was drawn to the way the coat fit his torso and from there tracing the lines of his body with my eyes.

Finally he spared a glance up, the smirk growing, "Not being able to get the touch you desire."

A low growl left my throat, causing him to chuckle as he went back to work. Damn him! Damn him to the deepest pits of hell! I was afraid of that. Of course he knew the exact punishment that would be prefect for a succubus. I knew very well that these next twelve hours were going to be my own version of hell. That kiss, though an innocent touch enough, would become the starter to the fire I could already feel welling up inside me. The need would eventually consume my mind if I didn't quench it and seeing as how that was going to be impossible I was doomed to dwelling in a want induced daze.

Sebastian grinned at me as he sensed my building panic and want, as he turned and walked smoothly to the doorway.

"And Tessa," I froze at the way Sebastian tauntingly called out my name in his smooth voice. "I know very well about our visitor, but at the moment he hasn't become a threat to our master. We'll deal with him when the time is right."

I snapped my head around to deliver him a sharp glare, but he'd already disappeared from sight, leaving me in the kitchen alone. I growled and kicked the cabinet nearest me, before retreating. My room would be the only sanctuary until this passed over.

My skin was already flushed with heat already and tingling with the lingering feeling of Sebastian's chaste touches to it as he had kissed me. The worst was already knowing what the feel of him felt like. That made the feeling of wanting that much worse. Said demon knew this and of course had used it all to his advantage. Leaving a succubus after teasing her caused the worst pain to her ever imaginable. The feeling of needing touch and not being able to quench it, no human could possibly understand the feeling.

I stumbled into my room and shut the door behind me, only pausing for a moment to slide the bolt home though I knew such a thing wouldn't be able to keep half the servants in this house out. Collapsing onto the bed, I curled into a ball my breathing already picking up in speed and becoming more shallow.

"Damn you, Sebastian," I mumbled hoarsely, as I curled in on my stomach when a particularly strong jolt of pain swept over my body. "You...You're going to...get...hell when...I'm...f-finally...am...a-aware."

I ground my teeth a hiss escaping them as I curled into myself more. The edges of my mind were already becoming hazy, as was my sight as well. Emotions and feelings began to slip away along with rational thoughts, each dropping away from like round, glass marbles falling to the floor. All I could comprehend at this point was want, need, and hunger. I growled and bit down on my bottom lip, blood pooling slowly at the pink flesh as I let out a rather unbecoming whine.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open slowly and I rolled over, wincing in disgust when I felt the sweat soaked fabric of my dress cling to my skin. Though other than being sweaty and a tab bit disoriented I was perfectly fine, which was more than I could say for the other times I've had similar experiences.<p>

First priority was to get a bath and get changed out of this dress, which was ruined thanks to Sebastian. That demon now owed me a new gown. Scowling, I walked to the other end of my room and took a dress at random from out of the closet before disappearing into the connecting bath in my chambers. It was a large step up from the servants' baths. A large marble tub sat dead center of the room with gold faucets and detailing, seemingly growing from the flooring which was made of a similar cream colored marble. I dropped my clean gown onto the smooth counter top and quickly dropped the gown I was wearing from my body, before drawing warm water for a quick bath.

As soon as the tub was full I submerged myself into the warm water and began to lather myself up with rose scented soaps and oils. It felt good to clean my skin from all the sweat and dirt, through mainly sweat for I hadn't been outside much since beginning to pretend to be Ciel's sister.

All too soon I removed myself from the water and quickly dried myself off. I turned and grabbed the gown after placing on the necessary undergarments and pulled it up, quickly lacing up the corset tightly. It was a pretty gown, though not one I had bought for myself. A dark lavender color made up the main part of the skirts and corset. Alternating in colors between black, a light lavender, a dark lavender, and a deep purple the corset was stripped and cut off the laced black sleeves which ended just under my elbows. The front of the skirts had a sheer black fabric draped elegantly over the dark lavender, while the back of the skirts were in tiers alternating between the sheer black fabric and the dark lavender. I paused for a moment to play with the skirts before pulling my hair up into a simple, yet elegant, bun and clasped a simple black lace chocker around my neck.

Then came my second priority, to go downstairs and annoy Sebastian as much as possible for the rest of the afternoon.

Gliding down the stairwell, I smiled upon noticing that the sun was peeking through the windows at the front of the manor which could only mean that it was only just morning. Sebastian would be so upset upon hearing that my punishment hadn't lasted as long as he had expected it to.

Listening to the gentle sound of china clicking together and silver wear work against dishes, I followed the noise to the dining room where Sebastian stood besides the young master while the foreign prince and him ate their breakfast.

None of them took any notice to my entrance.

"Won't my sister be joining us?" Ciel asked, not bothering to glance up from his plate as he directed his question to Sebastian. The boy's tone was as emotionless and flat as ever, but I couldn't help but hear the flare of annoyance at my daring to be absent.

"I'm afraid the mistress has caught a fever," he replied smoothly, before I interrupt him with a cough.

"I fear you are mistake, Sebastian," I smiled prettily, curtsying to the other two males in the room before taking my seat at the center of the table in between Ciel and Soma who both sat at the heads. "I haven't got any fever, in fact I'm doing just splendid today."

Sebastian expression hardened ever so slightly, "Well isn't that just lovely to hear, Miss Phantomhive."

I gave him my signature sugary sweet smile, "Thank you for your concern though. Now won't you be a doll and serve me some food as well, Sebastian."

Both of us knew I had no need for the food as substance to keep my living and that I was just doing it to vex him, but being the good butler he posed as, Sebastian didn't hesitate in bringing over over the exact replication of the food he had served to his master and Soma. I smiled and mumbled a polite thank you, grinning the entire time.

"Now do tell what the plans are for today, Ciel?" I asked, turning my attention to the boy at the head of the table.

Ciel didn't bother looking up, "Most of the household will be attending the curry contest this afternoon. Sebastian shall be taking part in it and will go against Soma's servant, but you are free to do as you want if you do not wish to attend."

I nodded my understanding, this was the perfect opportunity to research what I could on our mysterious visitor without Sebastian or Ciel knowing. With both preoccupied at the competition, I would be free to wonder through London in search of some answers and still be back at the manor before either returned. I grinned to myself and took a bite of the food in front of me, not really paying attention to what I was putting into my mouth.

"Very well," I stated after I'd swallowed and took a sip of the tea before me. "Then I hope you won't mind my missing it. I have some business in town to attend to and I fear I can no longer push it off."

Ciel nodded, "Very well."


	13. Ch 13 A Visit to the Undertaker

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kuroshitsuji_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen <strong>

"I hope you aren't planning anything, my lady," Sebastian stated, only using the title because Soma was seated comfortably behind me in the carriage.

I smiled brightly and shook my head as I grabbed onto the hand he offered and came down the steps of the carriage with Sebastian's help. The crowded downtown street in the middle of the fashion district of London was my supposed stop, though in actuality it was just my false lead so that I could slip to where I needed to go without Sebastian knowing. My actual destination was very far from this particular crowded street.

"Of course not, Sebastian," I joked lightly, pulling the hood of my coat over my head to keep my face out of the cold. "I wouldn't dare do such unbecoming things as conspiring behind Ciel's or your back."

"I hope for your sake that those words are spoken with truth," he warned while keeping his tone calm and pleasant, like an average butler. I would be lying if I said that the tone lessoned the intensity of the threat, when in fact it did nothing more than to serve in making the threat even more clear to me.

I gave a half smile, "They were."

Sometime in the short banter of threats between Sebastian and I, Ciel got restless and had shifted in his seat so that he rested an elbow against the side of the carriage and leaned his cheek into the up lifted palm. His entire posture radiated annoyance and a wish to get moving. But none of this was noted by anyone until he spoke.

"Sebastian, I would like to get on our way," he snapped. "Being late is frowned upon."

Sebastian turned away from me and bowed to his young master, "Of course, my lord."

I lifted my chin slightly higher and delivered the demon a smirk, "I shall be off now, I'll expect you men to be here before it grows dark to fetch me. You wouldn't want to make yourselves into fools for neglecting a lady by leaving her to wander the streets at night. London can be a terribly frightening place at night, you never know what sort of demons lurk in the alleys."

Sebastian visibly smirked at my speech, we both knew I could very well take care of myself if the need arouse. A human couldn't possibly hurt someone like me, if anything they were the prey and I was the hunter.

With one last bid fair well, I walked off listening as the Phantomhive carriage pulled away and went in the opposite direction towards its own destination. I smiled softly to myself and counted the moments in my head until I knew the coast would be all clear to head where I needed to go. While I slowly counted down, I peered into shop fronts feigning interest in the dresses and accessories as I passed. More often than not, I caught one or two human males take a double take as I passed. Though unfortunately for them, my hunger was quenched for the moment and I had no need for such silly interests as small talk and causal flirting.

A full ten minutes had elapsed before I concluded that it had been a sufficient amount of time and wondered away from the nicer parts of London towards the back alleys where no sensible lady would dare travel, even in broad daylight. But of course, I was no sensible lady to begin with. Here the brick walls were no longer bright red and scrubbed clean of grim, instead scum coated the crumbling dulled bricks that looked almost black with coal and lord knows what on them. The cobble stone road was no longer easily traveled and pot holes scattered the streets, hidden beneath a fine layer of white snow and threatening to break ones neck if they tripped over one. Faces leered out at you from connecting alleyways instead of giving a pleasant smile or nod of respect from across a clean kept street. Things of the polite society were scare and even forgotten here.

I ignored the scenery for the most part, only keeping my eye out for any lurking figures need I worry over having to spill any blood over my skirts and try to explain such a thing to Sebastian. I wasn't entirely sure what sort of excuse I would have to try and explain that one off to him.

The particular store front I was looking for was one set away from the rest in a particularly shady back alleyway where only those who absolutely had to be there lurked. The sign over the doorway was a dull purple and even the paint was chipping at some corners where the damp air had gotten to it. It was slanted slightly, only off by a centimeter or so, and the white letters were only just neat enough to be presentable. Though it need not be anything too grand, only those who needed to come to a undertaker did and they didn't care for finery when they paid their visits. Mourners didn't really care for lavish decorations after all.

I stepped inside and quickly dropped the hood of my black coat back, as I eyed the interior of the place wearily. Gloomy was the only word that could've been used to describe the place. That and of course creepy. Both words that fit the owner of the place rather nicely as well.

If such a trip could've been avoided I would've gladly accepted it, but he was the person to come to when in need of information. For some reason he knew everything about everything. Not a single bit of gossip eluded the man.

But that didn't mean I wanted to pay him a visit.

I rather loathed the idea.

"Undertaker," I called in a steady voice, seating myself on a black polished coffin with as much elegance as I could muster in a place like this.

The hair raising cackling was my first warning before the gray haired man appeared out of one of the standing coffins. I resisted the urge to scoff and raised my chin slightly as I removed my black fur muff and placed it onto my lap restlessly.

"Well here's a face I haven't seen in years," he chuckled some more, coming fully out of the coffin. "It's been a while, Miss Tessa."

I scoffed softly and lifted my chin a little higher, "I could say the same for you, Undertaker."

A large smile crossed his face, "Too long, but I suppose you've been caught up."

I shot the man a sharp glare at his emphasis on the last phrase. Of course he'd also know about that little accident with the reapers, being a retired one himself.

"If they were trained right these days such incidents would be avoided," I growled softly.

Undertaker chuckled, "Ah, they aren't at all like they were in my days."

I gave an impatient sigh, "Enough with the useless chatter, I'm here on business not for a leisurely chat."

He nodded, a smirk taking over his smile, "Same as always I see, but I haven't changed much either. You'll still have to pay the price."

I bit back my scowl, this again.

He began wiggling his body about as he crowded into my personal space, his face only inches from mine. I didn't so much as flinch, instead remained glaring straight forward and ignoring his looming presences at the left side of me.

"Bestow me with the precious gift of laughter and I'll tell you all you need to know," Undertaker cried out, chuckling at the end.

I sighed, "Very well then, since I must."

Leaning over, I cupped a gloved hand around his ear and whispered into it for a moment before leaning away. It didn't even take two moments for the ex-reaper to become overcome with a fit of laughter that marked him as a the very reincarnation of insanity. I huffed softly and waited for him to come down from his humor induced high.

"That was delightful," he grinned largely at me. "Now how may I be of assistance?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "You mean you don't already know? Perhaps you are losing your touch, Undertaker?"

He shook his head, grinning even wider, "I was hoping you'd still tell me, but if you don't want to play I'll tell."

I ground my teeth together, "Then get on with it. I haven't got all day."

"You wish to know about a particular guest that has been plaguing the Phantomhive estate recently, don't you?" He chuckled, covering his mouth with a long black sleeve. "That one is a particularly unknown one, he is."

My eyebrows arched upwards, "You mean to say he isn't mortal?"

"No, but what he is no one knows," Undertaker chortled.

"How can no one know?" I snapped in mild shock. "Wouldn't that be impossible? I believed species were clear cut. There only should be mortals, demons, angels, and reapers! Shouldn't there?"

Undertaker grinned and placed a long nail under my chin, lifting it up slightly, "But you defy that rule as well."

I yanked my chin away, scowling, "I suppose you have a point, but where as I am not entirely one species I still fall under the demonic category."

I watched as the Undertaker swung his finger from side to side, chuckling the entire time, "That isn't entirely true either. Angel blood runs in those veins of yours whether you want to believe it or not."

One of my brows rose higher, as I found myself both disgusted and curious, "So what you are implying is that this thing is like me?"

The Undertaker smirked, "No entirely."

I frowned, "Then what can he be?...Unless he is a different mix."

"Bingo," the Undertaker laughed. "But no one is sure of which mix."

"But he isn't demon and angel, so that only leaves three others," I muttered.

"With about as many possibilities as there are deaths everyday," the ex-reaper grinned.

I sighed and rubbed my aching temples, "I'm afraid this is all too much to take in."

"And I haven't even gotten to the good part yet," he laughed, wiggling more.

"Then get it over with before I get tired of your presences and leave," I snapped, my eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

He leaned in so that his mouth was next to my ear and whispered the next part, "He is involved in the very thing our dear Earl Phantomhive sold his soul for."

My jaw fell open with a pop. Did Sebastian suspect any of this? I shook my head, no of course he couldn't. If he did know he would have mentioned it to Ciel then, all so that he could be one step closer to obtaining that soul he desired so much. Which meant that he was clueless at the moment.

It all made too much sense now that I thought on it, but if this visitor was involved there were also many holes that needed to be filled in order to understand exactly how and why. Motives would become the key to this game. Motives which were missing at the moment. Key components to this puzzle.

I bit my lip and stood up, slipping my muff back onto my arms after pulling the hood over my head. I couldn't tell Sebastian about any of this yet, not without him being suspicious about my actions today. I would tell him in due time of course, but for now I would have to keep an extra cautious eye out for this guest of ours.

"Thank you for your information, Undertaker," I said, giving the man a glance out of the corner of my eye as I made my way towards the exit.

"I would embrace that other side of yours. It will become of great use to you in the near future."

I froze at the Undertaker's words and turned ever so slightly to find an uncharacteristic sober look on the ex-reaper's face, which was normally plagued with an eerie grin. The serious expression unsettled me and I felt a deep gnawing worry build up in my gut, but I carefully masked this behind a scoff.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," I mumbled sarcastically. "Have a good evening then."

I turned and left quickly, not giving myself time to dwell on his haunting words. I swore I would never embrace that side of me. Never.

No words would change that.

Not even if they were spoken in a forewarning voice.


	14. Ch 14 Noah's Arc Circus

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Kuroshitsuji._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

"We're going to the circus?" I asked, surprise coloring my tone.

Ciel nodded taking a sip of his tea. It'd been only a week since I'd slipped away to talk to the Undertaker and a week since Sebastian won the curry competition. I'd still yet to tell Sebastian of what I'd learned and apparently they had been hiding their own secret as well.

I looked down at the ticket Ciel had thrust into my hand only moments before. The Noah's Arc Circus. Even I had heard rumors about it. Gossip spread like wildfire in society and even someone with as little connections with the outside world as myself had heard about the grand entrance they made when traveling into London and how their show was supposedly worthy of even being viewed by high class society. It did spark my interest slightly, but human interest always puzzled me.

"There must be a catch for someone like you to attend to a show though," I remarked, a small smirk on my face.

Ciel scoffed and looked away from me and around the small tea shop he'd arranged for me to meet Sebastian and him at. Obviously the earl and his butler had been up to something while they kept me keeping an eye on Soma and his servant who remained in the Phantomhive manor on some ridiculous quest to prove to Ciel that Soma could grow up and become responsible. I wasn't naive enough to believe they'd been busy running errands around London, obviously the Queen's watchdog was on the prowl.

And somehow this circus was connected.

Sebastian cut in with a bow as he refilled my tea cup with fresh tea, "The young master has been requested to investigate a string of disappearances of children that seems to follow the pattern of the circus's movement."

I frowned down at my tea, "Most people would brush something such as that off as a coincidence, but you and I know very well that there are never such things as coincidences."

Sebastian smirked, "And you are very correct about that."

Ciel scowled across the small table at us, "You're conversations never make any senses."

I smiled softly and giggled behind a gloved hand, "Because we aren't human, therefor a mortal with little knowledge on our world wouldn't understand."

"You are still making little sense," Ciel's scowl deepened.

I titled my head to the side and smiled a little wider, "That's because even you don't know what controls every little thing in this world. We are all just pawns in a very large game of chess, in which the players are never understood by us pieces."

Ciel's facial expression darkened, "I am not a pawn in anyone's game."

I sighed and lean back in my chair, "Unfortunately this is not true. Whether you like it or not, you are always a pawn in a game that's slightly larger then your own. The chain goes on forever actually, since there is always someone higher up then you. For example you are a mere pawn to the Queen in which she uses to clear her board of all her opponents."

"Tch'," Ciel growled but had no other responses to my words, for even though he didn't want to admit to it, he knew very well that I was right.

"So you wish for me to accompany you to this circus?" I asked lightly.

Ciel gave a dismissive wave, "It would only be for an extra pair of eyes. Being a demon and all yourself you should be able to detect things as easily as Sebastian does."

"Oh, but I fear you over estimate me, Ciel," I explained breezily. "I am no Sebastian, though I do see better then mortals. But I suppose my other...talents may come of use in this sort of situation."

I grinned at the end to place more emphasis on my meaning and Ciel coughed into his gloved hand as he choose to ignore my look. He purposely placed his top hat back onto his head and stood up.

"Sebastian, if we're going to make the show in time we had better be on our way," he ordered.

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord."

I watched as he disappeared from the shop and stood up besides Ciel, as we followed Sebastian's path out to the street side. It was just beginning to get dark, but I knew we would end up being out much later than that. The show would begin just as the sun set and would last for an hour or two, leaving us to travel back to the manor in the dark. Not that I entirely minded, the dark wasn't a problem for me at all.

Sebastian drew the carriage up to the side of the street and opened the side door for us. He offered a hand first to me, being the lady of the company, and then his young master; helping us both into the interior of the carriage which was only slightly warmer than the outside air. I drew my coat closer to me, the fur interior within the coat provided little warmth but the cold wasn't too much for me to handle. As a succubus I could only just feel the touches of it's icy grip, it would be much worse for humans who have more sensitive skin and someone like Sebastian couldn't feel it at all.

I huffed out softly as the carriage jolted forward and we were sent on our way. Ciel leaned against the side of the carriage and peered out into the night passing by as Sebastian drove the carriage faster than he probably should. His one revealed eye seemed to catch everything and anything that we passed by, just as observant as he was at all other times. Ciel didn't seem to know the meaning of the word relax.

"You know, I've never been to a circus before," I admitted softly, trying to break the silence with small talk. "As a demon I never thought of it as anything more than silly human entertainment, but even growing up as a human in the beginning of this life I never was taken to see one."

Ciel didn't turn his head to face me, but I clearly saw his eye glance my way a few times as I talked. He was trying not to show curiosity, but as a human it was only in his nature to be so at times.

"I once took part in a traveling caravan once in another distant life," I laughed quietly as I remembered the heat of the desert and my time as a dancer. "I was nicknamed the Desert Sun, because of my unique coloring and captivating dances. It was pretty much a desert version of the circuses here."

This caused Ciel to turn and look at me, "You're referring to the Arabian deserts?"

I nodded, "Pleasant enough place, you'd get away with pretty much anything there, but of course you'd have to have a high tolerance for the heat."

I broke into soft laughter then, "While I was there I met Sebastian for the first time, though he went by a different name then. He was under a different master, I believe it was a prince if I remember correctly, but he didn't looked much different than he does now. Same dark hair and pale skin that stood out in the crowd of tanned bodies, even I had been sun bronzed at the time."

Ciel looked fully interested in what I had to say at this point, though he tried to hide it behind a blank mask. The attempt was useless because his one revealed eye gleamed with curiosity to hear about the past lives of his demonic butler and knowing Sebastian he probably hadn't been told any of it.

But he wouldn't be able to hear much more at the moment.

The carriage pulled to a halt and I could already hear the loud chattering of a large crowd of mortals. I winced at the sound of all the voices blending together into an almost deafening roar. The noise only intensified when Sebastian opened the carriage door. He too wore a look of mild annoyance at the noise, because just like myself, the noise was all too loud to his demonic senses.

"Is this it?" Ciel asked, after we had been unloaded from the carriage and approached the large gateway.

I glared up at the overly colorful sign above our heads. Ostentatious wasn't quite the word I was looking for at the moment to describe the candy flavored atmosphere of this place. Perhaps gaudy or even childish were better words.

"It would appear so," I mumbled softly, as we pressed forward and made our way into the big tent. Unlike the air outside it was stuffy under the thick material, with over a hundred mortals gathered into the compact space, all talking excitedly as they waited for the show to begin.

"By all appearances, there doesn't seem to be anything unusual but," Ciel observed.

"We never know," I finished, scanning the place as the lighting was dimmed.

A small figure appeared into the center of the ring. For a human sitting as far up as we were he would have had the appearance of a fiery colored blob of oranges, reds, golds, and blacks. To me I could see the odd style of hair the man wore his strange reddish brown hair in and the almost abstract black makeup on his face, along with the anomaly of the skeletal hand he wore at the end of one arm instead of a flesh one.

"Ladies and gentleman," he announced in a loud clear voice. "Boys and girls of all ages!"

Slowly he dropped into a mocking bow as the audience fell quite.

"Welcome to the Noah's Arc Circus."

I stiffened slightly at the dramatic introduction. Simple and innocent enough in just appearance, but I couldn't help but feel a crushing wave of dark memories residing in the figure directly at the center of the ring as he began to juggle a handful of balls and introduce himself as Joker. I couldn't risk reaching for those memories at the moment, but I would mention the feeling to Ciel and Sebastian after the show.

Joker cleared his throat, gaining my attention back to the show, "The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!"

And so the show began.

I watched as the first act introduced was a fire breathing man, but I was none too impressed with the male's large size or the ability he boasted. Fire breathing wasn't too uncommon back in the desert or many of the other places I'd lived. We had even had two in that caravan I had traveled in for such a short time.

The fire breather was followed by a set of small twin children who flew through the top of the tent. I watched as they would hang by their legs from a single bar and flip back and forth to each other. It was impressive by human standards, being that they could have easily fallen to their deaths at the slightest of mistakes, but I just watched on with a board expression.

Following them was a dagger throwing man who looked to be no more than a boy in my opinion. His talent at throwing knives was passable enough, but even I could've done better than him at twice the throwing range.

"No music nor anything particularly special," Ciel stated in a bored tone.

"Indeed," Sebastian admitted, staring ahead of him. "There is no sign of the rumored kidnapped children either."

I nodded my agreement and watched as young girl dressed in a white dress and flower headdress walked across the tightrope hanging above our heads.

"If they don't intend to make a show of the children," Ciel began to hypothesize. "Perhaps the circus's movements and the children's disappearances are merely coincidence."

I shook my head, "Coincidences are myths."

The next act surprised me slightly. A man with scales instead of skin came into the ring and danced with a bunch of snakes. The dancing style itself was familiar to me, but the man was something I had never seen before. A rare oddity.

"And finally the star of our show! The wild animal tamer!"

I frowned down at the scene as a woman dressed scantily in leather and ties came to the center of the ring with a caged in tiger. Such dress would be scorned in society, but yet the crowd didn't utter a word about it, even though I did spot a few upper class women in the crowd. Odd how circus people slipped under the scorn of society.

Joker turned to the audience then and asked for audience participation. He swept his gaze over the crowd waiting for a brave member to stand forth and accept the invitation.

"It appears the finale show has no connection to the children. No matter how you look at it, this theater going was a waste of time" Ciel stated at the same time Joker asked for participation.

Sebastian stood up, causing Ciel to jump and me to looked over with a mildly shocked expression. Besides me Ciel began to question him if he had seen anything, but I paid little mind while I searched over the tent for something that could link his actions to something involving the case. Nothing jumped out. All I saw was the woman, Joker, and the tiger which was now out of its cage...

I clamped a hand over my mouth to prevent my rush of laugher. Oh, so that's what this was about. Ciel was sure in for an embarrassing shock when he realized what I just concluded. Sebastian never changed.

Of course being the only one standing up, Sebastian was called down to the center ring and I watched the entire thing with building amusement. Ciel had no clue right up until the moment Sebastian took a detour towards the rather large cat. That's when in sunk in for the demon's young master and he buried his face in his hands to hide the shame as everyone cried out in shock. I chocked back my laugher as best as I could, but I couldn't prevent a few stray giggles to escape my tightly sealed lips.

The show ended after Sebastian had been bitten by the tiger, not once, but twice. Somehow, in the mist of all the chaos, he had managed to slip away to us where we waited just outside the tent as everyone else had filed out after the disastrous end to the show. Ciel's entire posture radiated agitation and he wouldn't turn to face his butler when Sebastian arrived.

"Who said you could go that far?" He yelled, not turning around.

I giggled softly, but hid it behind a gloved hand when Ciel gave me a sharp look.

"My apologizes. I've lived for such a long time, but it's only cats whose fickle emotions I cannot read," Sebastian explained, though he didn't look at all sorry for what he had done while wearing such a ridiculous smile on his face.

"What were you thinking," Ciel growled. "Being far more conspicuous than necessary-"

Ciel's rant was cut off by a rather over powering sneeze that shook his entire body. I took a cautious step towards the boy, even though I knew such a small thing as a sneeze couldn't cause bodily harm, the magnitude of this one frightened me some.

"You know I'm allergic to cats! Walk further back," Ciel ordered.

"Of course, my lord."

I followed Ciel forward; the boy was clearly eager to get back home and off of the circus grounds. I doubt he liked to be humiliated in pubic and wished to leave before someone could link him to both his name and the mishap of his butler. Halfway down the path I paused sensing that we had lost someone from our party and glancing behind me I realized we had indeed lost Sebastian.

"Ciel, wait a moment," I called to the young earl who had walked ahead of me a few more steps.

Ciel turned in surprise and looked back, his eyes automatically jumping from to the sight of his butler talking to Joker. Before I could blink, he caught the sleeve of my jacket and tugged me behind one of the tents so that we were out of sight of the two talking men.

"Anyways, we've got us a special doctor here, and I was thinkin' he should check you out," Joker was saying. "Come round to the back."

Ciel expression hardened into a grim smirk on his face that didn't reach his eyes which were set in a cold calculating gaze. This was the face of the Queen's watchdog. Sebastian gave one glance towards us, long enough to be able to see Ciel's curt nod, before he turned to smile at Joker.

"In that case, I will."


	15. Ch 15 Circus Trials

_A/N: I've been writing so much of this story recently and that might be because I have writer's block on so many of my others, one such being His Butler, With an Exorcist For a Mistress_**. **_If you're following that story as well, don't worry I do plan to upload it as soon as I can get past this stump I'm in. Anyway, enjoy :D_**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

"Whoa, you brought a really cute kid, huh."

Ciel flinched at the comment. He was already uncomfortable with being here in the first place, adding the new apparel of street clothes for the young earl and he was completely offset. Joker's exclamation upon seeing Ciel just served to make him ever more put out with this whole ordeal.

Ciel hadn't even been thrilled with the aspect of the choice of coming here in the first place. It had been expected of him though, as a earl Ciel would never have wanted to stoop to such a level to join the circus. But Sebastian had made it almost impossible to argue with the logic of the choice.

I smiled slightly at the reminder of the conversation following our departure of the circus last night.

* * *

><p><em>"Your allergies really do get the best of you, Ciel," I chuckled to myself when Ciel sneezed yet again, almost rocking the carriage, though it was likely that the rocking was more from the bumps in the road rather than the young boy's sneeze.<em>

_ "S-shut up," he snapped, blushing slightly as he turned his face away from me._

_ I laughed softly when I swore I heard him muttered something about stupid cats under his breath, just as the carriage rolled up to the front of the Phantomhive's London manor. Moments later the carriage door opened and Sebastian reached inside to help Ciel down and then me. As Ciel marched ahead of us, Sebastian gave me a questioning look._

_ "What have you done to the young master?" He sighed._

_ I smiled mischievously as I walked past him, "Oh nothing much, just a bit of teasing."_

_ "What were you able to accomplish, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, as we reached him by the door._

_ Sebastian bowed to his master and opened the door, waving us through as he spoke, "I was only able to accomplish learning about their doctor who makes prosthetics for the circus performers." _

_ Ciel grunted his response, "In other words nothing of importance to our case."_

_ Sebastian gave his classic smirk then, "Oh, but I was able to impress them enough to get them to ask me back for their new recruit trails, as well as two other talented individuals."_

_ His hint took two minutes to sink into both Ciel's and my head. I was the first to react and turned on him in a whirl of skirts and bronze curls, while one second later Ciel emitted a surprised noised. I was surprised as well, while also being slightly miffed at having to do something that I hadn't originally had any intention of doing._

_ "You mean to say we'll be joining the circus?" I spat, gritting my teeth together._

_ Ciel whipped his head around to face Sebastian, "Why did it end up going in that direction?"_

_ Sebastian sighed and began to remove his master's coat, "You say 'why' but-."_

_ "I mean-," Ciel began before being cut off by his name being yelled by an all too familiar voice._

_ "Ciel! You're late," Soma accused. "Are your plans for today over?"_

_ I gave a soft sigh and shrugged off my coat as Sebastian began to help me out of it. Even his usual reserved expression was slightly tense with annoyance at the exotic prince. He did a very good job at masking it though, unlike Ciel who appeared to become more and more agitated by the moment at the overly exuberant prince._

_ "When did I give you that order?" Ciel snapped, pretending to ignore the prince and continue his conversation with Sebastian as he tried to make for a clean getaway._

_ Sebastian followed behind him, along with myself, "Is it a problem?"_

_ "In this case," Ciel began, but the rest of his words were quickly drowned out by Soma's loud incessant demands and objections. _

_ It took only moments for Ciel to finally lose control of his anger._

_ "Shut up," he turned and yelled at Soma. "I'm busy right now, so be quiet!"_

_ I chuckled softly and followed after a still fuming Ciel as Soma remained behind twiddling his thumbs and mumbling inherent sentences. We made our way up into Ciel's bedroom, leaving Sebastian to shut the door behind us as he brought up the rear of our party. _

_ "What I'm saying is," Ciel began, tossing his jacket onto his bed. "Why did it end up that I was signed up for the circus?"_

_ "You were not signed up for the circus," Sebastian informed him, turning away from the door. "You were signed up for the entrance test."_

_ I laughed softly and sat myself at the end of Ciel's bed, just as he took a seat on the right edge. Leaning back to rest my weight on my left arm, I sighed, "He has a point you know. We aren't actually guaranteed a placement into the circus." _

_ Ciel let out a dismissive noise and tugged at the ribbon around his neck, "Just you two infiltrating it is enough, isn't it? Living in a tent, what a joke."_

_ "So is that your only issue with this entire thing," I chuckled under my breath, so low that the only other pair of ears that heard were Sebastian's and all I got was an amused smirk from him._

_ "Would it really be alright?" Sebastian inquired. "Me living according to my own free will, rather than by your orders?"_

_ "Tch'... I guess you're right," Ciel mumbled._

_ I watched as Sebastian made his way around the large bed to kneel before Ciel and began to untie the boy's boots. The ties quickly fell loose under Sebastian's hands and the boots soon found themselves on the floor._

_ "But you need to preform in the circus, right?" Ciel asked. "I can't do that sort of thing."_

_ I snickered, gaining myself a glare from Ciel._

_ "How true," Sebastian cut in before that glare could escalate. "Well, as much as you can, do your best on the entrance test. As your butler, I will be rooting for you from the bottom of my heart."_

_ "And of course you'll only succeed," I smirked._

_ Ciel eyed the two of us for a moment before, turning around and sighing, "It can't be helped, I'll do it." _

* * *

><p>"Are you a boy?" Joker asked innocently enough, cutting through my thoughts like a knife through butter.<p>

Ciel struggled to keep a blank, almost shy look on his face, "Yes. I was a pageboy at the manor. Um... My name is Finnian."

"What a grand name," Joker mumbled, leaning over Ciel to observe him closer. "If you join, we'll give you a stage name."

I cleared my throat, effectively gaining all the attention from Ciel. Joker's eyes widened upon seeing more for the first time as well as a few of the other members of the crowd that had gather to see Sebastian and the other new trainees. I offered a hand to the stunned Joker and gave him a small smile.

"I'm Tess," I laughed. "I was the parlor maid at the manner, but such a life doesn't really suit someone like me so when Sebastian told me about this place I had to convince him to let me come along."

Joker recovered himself and grinned as he took my hand to shake it, "Welcome then."

He turned then and cleared his throat, "You both are pretty on the eye, but cuteness enough isn't enough to join the circus. If you can't preform, that is."

Joker turned his eyes to Ciel, "Boy, what's your strong point?"

Ciel faltered for a moment, "...Darts?"

"In that case, let's do knife-throwing," Joker exclaimed. "Dagger, lend him a knife."

The knife thrower from last night came forward with a handful of daggers. I observed him closely for the first time. He had light colored hair for the most part with an exception of three or four large dark streaks on his bangs. He seemed even younger than he had last night and certainly a lot more lively.

"Here ya go," he told Ciel in a sing-song voice as he dropped the daggers into Ciel's hands. "Hit that target from over here."

As he said it Joker pointed towards the human shaped target painted onto a wooden board about five or six yards from us. Even the target from the night before had been closer than that, but I assume that it was done so in the intent to truly test the strength of the individuals trying out for placement in the circus.

"He'll never make that," I mumbled to Sebastian who stood stoney faced besides me.

Sebastian lifted a finger to his lips, a small smirk on his face, "What kind of butler would I be if I didn't assist him in accomplishing such a simple task?"

I shook my head, smirking, "What kind of butler, indeed."

I looked over to Ciel who took aim carefully and threw the dagger forward. The blade cut through the air at a sharp arc before beginning it's downward curve. Only problem was the dagger was falling directly dead center of the target and him. The crowd gathered around Ciel began to chuckle, believing that the blade was never going to reach its target, but they didn't see the subtle pinch Sebastian gave to a small round pebble in his hand that caused it to speed forward and hit the dagger dead on. Two seconds later the blade was sticking out of the target's head and everyone besides Sebastian, Ciel, and myself were astonished.

"No way," Dagger cried, gaping at the target where the knife was now embedded into the wood.

Ciel just gave a smug smirk and threw the next one, the same process repeating. The pattern continued on until the last dagger met it's mark yet again and Ciel stepped towards the board with a smug smile. Dramatically he turned and held a hand out smugly as he gestured to the target.

"Is this alright?" He asked.

Dagger just stepped towards the target and stared at it in awe. His expression read his questions and shock quiet clearly, much to my amusement. Apparently his own skills had been shown up, but from seeing the show last night it wouldn't have taken much to have done so anyway.

Joker nodded, "Seems like you've got control over it."

"May I have a go?" I asked, giving him an innocent girly smile.

Ciel gave me a glance, but Joker nodded slowly though he looked skeptically at me. His gaze looked me up and down, looking over the slender body that was barely concealed under the loose white blouse and black breeches. The look read every doubt I ever needed to know.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Joker managed, handing me a single dagger. "But perhaps because you're a woman-."

Before he had time to finish his sentence I had taken aim, turned my back to the target board, and tossed the blade backwards even knowing that a certain someone had still been standing in the way. A yelp resounded in my ears as everyone cried out in shock and then let out an audible gasps. Slowly I turned and smiled, dusting my hands off on my pant legs.

"Not bad for a woman, huh?" I stated a bit smugly, looking over my work.

In the direct center dot of the painted head of the target, pinned beneath the sharp blade of the dagger, was Dagger's hat. Said owner of the hat held his hands to his head in shock as he stared at his hat with wide eyes.

I could see the silent look of question is Joker's shocked expression, but he quickly nodded and waved towards the main tent, "All right, next!"

We followed after him as he lead us through the maze of smaller tents to the large tent in which the circus show had been held last night. He lifted the flap and waved for us to enter. I walked in slowly and glanced around. The place was less stuffy now that it lacked all those people from the night before and much more silent. I could very well imagine what the next test was as my eyes scanned over the tight rope hanging high above our heads.

"Tight rope walking," Joker exclaimed, as he waved up above our heads. "And you're the first to go."

Joker pointed his skeletal hand at Ciel, who swallowed hard and looked up at the rope queasily. I smirked as I watched him turn slightly green.

The girl who walked the tightrope from the night before came forward and grabbed Ciel by the hand, dragging him up the ladder and to the platform where one end of the tight rope was tied.

"Doll, tie the lifeline tightly," Joker called up to the girl with Ciel. "It's dangerous if a beginner falls."

I shook my head, grinning to myself. Even if Ciel did manage to fall there was no way Sebastian would let him master get even the slightest scratch on him. A near death experience like that would be next to impossible for Ciel with his demon standing at the bottom and even if on the slightest chance that Sebastian was to miss I was standing back up.

"Can't I do some sort of music test instead?" Ciel called down, a single drop of sweat trailing down his forehead.

"Hmm? D'you wanna retire already, boy?" Joker laughed.

"N-no! But if there's something else...," Ciel continued.

"If you're serious, don't dawdle and do it fast."

I could almost see Ciel grind his teeth together as he made up his mind and took his first step onto the taunt rope. His face read his concentration as he took another step and another. For someone who had never walked a tightrope before he was doing fairly well. It was only at the fifth step that he began to lose balance and would've fallen if it hadn't been for another projectile pebble hitting his side and righting him again. I smirked to Sebastian who smirked back.

"Oh, he recovered," Joker stated softly, as he watched Ciel magically right himself again.

Ciel made it through the rest of the length of the tightrope with seemingly little slip ups, but to the sharp eye of a demon the multiple pebbles pelting into his back, legs, rear, and sides were never missed. I could only imagine the welts that would cover Ciel's body later as it didn't appear Sebastian went easy.

"That's great! I didn't really think that you'd be able to do it," Joker laughed, clapping his hands together.

Ciel grumbled a thank you as he rubbed his rear, causing me to chuckle softly.

"Don't demote this cute lil'kid, boss," Dagger chuckled, patting Ciel's head.

"Not yet," Joker interrupted. "The boy hasn't done something real important."

Ciel gave him a confused look, that also showed his unease about having to be forced to do another death defying stunt.

"A bit o'smile," Joker grinned. "C'mon smile!"

Ciel gritted his teeth and clenched his hands as Sebastian turned away and tried to muffle his laughter. I also tried to hide my amusement at seeing Ciel trying to cope with the fact that he'd have to do what he swore never to do ever again, that he claimed he'd forgotten how to do. He never smiled, unless it was one of cruel amusement.

Swallowing what must have been the last of his pride, Ciel angled his head to the side and gave a large forced smile. It surprised me that he even could pull it off, let alone one that actually brightened up his face and made him look completely cute and childlike.

Pleased the Joker turned his attention from Ciel to me.

"Now how about you," Joker mused. "What is your strong point?"

I smiled mischievously, "I have many, but there's one that I think you'll find particularly...interesting."

The way my eyes glinted or the way I said my words must have caught Joker's attention because he looked at me with renewed interest. Sebastian meanwhile gave me a half puzzled look as if trying to figure out what I was planning. I could almost see the gears in his head turning as he tried to guess at what sort of thing I was going to attempt.

"Show us then," Joker finally spoke, gesturing towards the area out around us.

I placed a hand on my chin and looked around me, there certainly was enough room for moving about but I would need some things to accomplish this. This certain trick I wanted to achieve was apart of a performance long forgotten by performers these days. It was an act of the past that used to impress even the most hardy kings and queens.

"I'll need a few things," I mumbled, turning to Joker. "If I'm to even attempt this I'm going to need some cloth soaked in fuel, two of those curved swords I saw by the tent flap, and a match."

Dagger looked at Joker for confirmation and slowly he nodded, "Alright. Dagger, Doll."

The two nodded and went off quickly to go find the things that I had requested. I had to wonder if it was their curiosity that pushed them to go fetch the things I'd asked for. It wasn't as if I had given them much of a hint to what I was going to do, so they merely had their imagination to go off of.

A few moments passed before the two came back with the things I'd requested.

"Here ya go," Joker handed them to me. "But I don't see how-."

I waved for him to stop and quickly wrapped the curved blades in the drenched cloth. Seeing them reminded me of the desert, of that time I used to spend preparing for the shows by wrapping four or six swords in fuel drench cloth. This time there were only two and the task was much easier.

I tightened the last knot and held out my hand for the match. When the small stick was placed into my hand, I quickly struck it against the heel of my boot and held the small flame up to the cloth. The material caught fire instantly and I lit the next one before snuffing out the match and lifting both swords into my hand.

The sound of the crackling material as it burned filled my ears as I sighed and closed my eyes. That sound alone transported me back to my past. Behind my closed lids I was no longer standing in the circus tent, I was standing in the open night with a semi-circle crowd of people standing around me and a stone building behind me. My course cotton clothing was replaced with midnight black silk skirts and a wrap top, leaving my stomach bare for the night air to caress the smooth skin. From somewhere out of sight the sound of a wooden flute picked up a haunting tune, slowly followed by the intoxicating sound of the drums.

And with the music my body began to move.

I twisted and twirled, moving my body rhythmically as I spun the fiery blades around myself in a blazing duet. Arcing my right arm upwards as I extended my left arm towards the ground and lifted one leg up in a graceful kick. Holding the consumed blades at my sides as I spun in a circle on the toes of one of my feet. As my short performance drew to its close, I tossed first one blade up and than the other before flipped over backwards and catching them in my hands. I gave a bow and opened my eyes to dispel the image I built behind my eyes to see the two flames dying out and the gaping looks.

Only Sebastian remained unaffected by the performance, having seen it already.

I smiled and stood up, "How was that?"


	16. Ch 16 Suits to be a Reaper

_A/N: As much as I love writing this story and as much as I love the circus arc, I hate writing the circus arc characters. The slang english is really killing me D: Well I hope it's passable enough for your entertainment. I did put effort into it. So enjoy :D_

_P.s- if you want to see what Tessa's circus costume is here's the link: .com/il_fullxfull.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

One would have thought that the circus would have had to take time crafting each of their performers' costumes separately, but turned out that this wasn't the case. Joker split the new additions by gender, leaving Sebastian and Ciel to follow him and me to go along with Doll so that we would be able to find something suitable out of their plethora of materials for customs.

The tent I followed Doll into was completely overflowing with skirts, dresses, sashes, shoes, laces, and all other sorts of costume parts. I could hardly handle the overflow of colors and materials before me. There was definitely enough in here to sustain the circus performers for years without worrying about wearing the same costume twice.

I fingered the articles of clothing before me, a particular image in mind for my costume. I would not settle for anything other than this and I was set on looking until the end of the world if I had to.

"Jewelry is over there, if you're curious to look," Doll stated, pointing towards the table at the other end of the tent.

I nodded and turned only half my attention to the random articles of costumes laying throughout the tent, while the other half of my attention was left to observing Doll as she tried to aid me in my search.

She was a pretty girl, suiting her nickname fairly well. The skin stretched over her delicate features was creamy white in color, though a layer of powder hide a dash of bronze freckles from immediate notice. The large headdress of white roses she wore accented her light coloring and the bright blue of her eyes, that were framed with false lashes with tiny false crystals at the end. Her white dress drew attention to the slender form of her body and the subtle curves, only in existence with the help of the cut of the dress.

Doll, I observed, was also the type of human to be overly friendly, helpful, and trusting. Once she had got me alone, she could not stop her chattering about how nice it was to have another girl in the circus. She told me how I was the first addition that was close to her age, the others were either years her senior or years her junior. I would nod and add the polite word when necessary, but for the most part I didn't care to listen in on her useless rambling.

My fingers touched something of interest and I turned my full attention to the costume piece before me. My smile broadened at the particular gem I'd unknowingly stumbled upon. The piece wasn't one I had originally drawn up in my head, but it was absolutely delightfully perfect. It was a black and white dress, if that was the correct term for it, with a double corset. The bust of the dress was made with a thin black cotton and had a heart shaped neckline to it before the two lace strap wound around the neck. The corset on the outside of the dress was made of two different patterns and a had plated design in the middle with a woman's face painted onto. Below the corsets the skirts flared out to just above mid-tight. The top layer was made of tiers of black and white stripped satin with black lace at the edges. They were pull to the sides, away from the mid-section in the front of the dress, to reveal a much shorter sheer black lace skirt. Along with the dress were a pair of thigh high black stockings with black garters and elbow length black gloves.

"Whatcha looking at?" Doll asked curiously, as she peered over my shoulder, slowly a smile crossed her face. "Is that the one?"

I smiled and held it up, "May I?"

She nodded and used her pointer finger to direct me towards the curtain separating the open area of the tent from the changing area, "Right back there."

Without a second confirmation, I slipped behind the curtain and stripped off the loose clothing I'd walked into the circus wearing, quickly replacing them with the costume. I wasn't at all surprised to find that the piece fit me like a glove. The only down side I could see of the costume was the double corset. A single one was tricky enough to deal with, but having to also tie the second one on the outside of the dress tight was a task in itself. Frowning to myself, I used the mirror to help me get the ties perfect.

"Blimey, you look like a regular circus performer already," Doll chuckled. "Yer sure you ain't done this before?"

I shook my head, laughing to myself, "Of course not."

"Well, you've got to get somethin' done with that hair of yer's," she stated, pointing to the bronze locks cascading down my back.

I nodded and grabbed a couple of pins from the table with the accessories, carefully using them to pin my hair into a simple twist and purposely leaving a few stray locks fell loose to frame my face.

"You'll need a hair piece," Doll pointed out, as she held up a small version of a black top hat surrounded by tiers of black mess netting and soft black feathers.

"Thank you," I smiled kindly as I accepted the piece and pined it off centered, leaning heavily towards the right side of my head.

I smirked and lifted my chin a little higher in a haughty look, eyeing my appearance in the mirror. Doll watched me for a moment, before rolling her eye and grabbing my arm.

"C'mon," Doll urged. "We ain't got time to waste! Everyone else is probably there already!"

I couldn't help, but laugh at her rush, but allowed myself to be tugged back into the direction of the main tent. As we got closer I could hear the low chattering of the entire circus company, but only three voices stood out. They were closer to us, on the outside of the tent rather than inside with everyone else, but that wasn't what made them stand out. The loudest of the three belonged to Joker, I'd recognized that voice anywhere at this point, and the other two were Sebastian's and Ciel's voices.

"Yer late, Doll," Joker scolded playfully when he spotted Doll and myself.

She beamed brightly and rubbed the back of her neck, "Ah, well the miss over here took her sweet ol'time getting dressed."

I feigned a look of annoyance and placed my hands on my hips, but didn't let any words pass my lips. Instead I turned to look over Sebastian and Ciel's costumes. Sebastian wasn't at all different from his usual black butler suit, rather it looked as if he'd just exchanged the tie for a black ribbon with a skull pin and painted a sharp line down his right eye. Ciel's was definitely different from his usual refined clothing. A stripped blouse with flowing sleeves was worn under a dark blue vest and a pair of light blue shorts with added tiers of extra cloth. I almost laughed at his appearance, he looked nothing like the earl he was, but kept it hidden behind a large smirk. I didn't need Ciel getting angry at me before everyone.

"Well since yer here now," Joker announced gleefully. "We can get yer introductions done."

I could see Ciel visibly grind his teeth together as we stepped into the tent as a group behind Joker and Doll. The company looked like a sea of different shapes and colors all blending together, faces were almost impossible to tell apart with all the obstructions of hats and headdresses in the way. Joker waved for us to stop before everyone else and the room fell silent except for a soft whisper here or there.

"Everyone," Joker announced with a large smile. "From today on, we have some new friends."

He looked back at us, first waving to Sebastian, "New comers, Black."

Sebastian smiled, "I'm Black, it's a pleasure."

"Blaze," he pointed to me and I gave a polite smile and a wave. "Also this one is, Smile!"

Ciel's face contoured into a grimace at the nickname, "Sm-."

"Let's get along well, everyone," Joker announced, cutting off Ciel unknowingly.

"Come on, Smile," Sebastian teased with a smile. "Greet your elders."

Ciel bristled slightly, but clearly the shock hadn't worn off otherwise he would have normally snapped at Sebastian for teasing him.

"It's," Ciel began softly, before I elbowed him in the back as a silent hint to be louder. "It's nice to meet you."

The performers around us laughed as they came up to greet us more personally, joking that Ciel was too shy. The young earl's classic scowl creep over his features as he heard this, his pervious shock finally coming to an end and leaving the him in the makings of a foul mood. I could only barely contain my laughter as demands for Ciel to smile rang out among the chatter of the crowd trying to talk to each of us.

By the time the crowd cleared away, I could only remember a few faces and names. They all seemed like friendly people, with the exception of the animal tamer from last night who refused to approach any of us and the tall man who seemingly had a permanent scowl on his face. I looked after the dispersing group as I tried to recall anything particularly suspicious, yet nothing stuck out. Everyone was seemingly innocent enough.

"Now I'll take you on a quick tour of the backstage area," Joker stated, upon coming back to us. "Follow me."

We followed the Joker who went from section to section of the circus to show us the inner workings of the circus. The second tier members, us in other words, lived in the tents closest to the main tent. They were cramped quarters with wooden bunk beds in each other, he informed us the two or three people often lived in one of them. I couldn't help my grimace as I remembered the times when I was with the caravan and the large tents everyone got to themselves with piles of silk pillows and blankets. Standards were really different here it seemed. The mess hall were in tents nearby, they were clean enough but cramped as well. Joker also told us the news that we'd be helping with the cooking since we were new. Then came the first aid tent in the direct center of the camp, which none of us planned to be paying a visit to anytime soon. The last grouping of tents looked much nicer then all the others we'd seen earlier and as Joker continued talking I understood why.

They were the first tier tents, only the first tier members got to go in them. I could only imagine what laid inside them, probably something much similar to the tents I'd seen back in the desert except with warmer materials in the place of light silks. The only tent out of them that Joker pointed out was owned by Snake, which we were warned often left poisonous snakes loose. I eyed the tent curiously, the snakes I didn't fear but I wondered about the man behind them. From seeing him last night he had appeared mortal, but never before I encountered a human with the ability to control snakes. I had to admit, it all interested me somewhat.

Our last stop was a lively tent, just a size or two smaller than the big tent. It was the practice tent. Everything was set up similar to the big tent, except this one wasn't cleared of any equipment for training. Practice wasn't something Sebastian and I needed, but to keep up appearances we'd have to do so.

"Work on the basics first. Warm up carefully and," Joker warned, before he was cut off by his name being called.

"Joker! It's your turn!"

I looked over to the open tent flap were the silhouette of a woman stood, when she took a step forward into the light I instantly recognized her. Beast, I believe was the woman's nickname at least and now I was starting to see how the name suit her in many ways. Her gaze was openly hostile as she looked from Joker and towards us, but those eyes focused more on Sebastian than Ciel or myself.

I silently wondered what he'd done to upset the woman to this extent.

"Go ahead an' go all out, you three," Joker said leaving us there by ourselves.

Once he was gone, Ciel eyed the tent once over before mumbling, "The poisonous snake tent is the entrance to the first tier members' tent, huh? So instead of a guard dog, it's guard snakes is it?"

I smirked and bent over backwards, placing the palms of my hands flat on the ground, "It would appear that is so."

I rolled my head to the side so that I could see Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel was sitting on the ground, his legs spread out to each side as he leaned forward. Behind him, Sebastian kneeled on the ground, his hands resting on Ciel's shoulders as he tried to get the boy to relax his tense stance. Ciel ground his teeth and grimaced visibly as I caught something mumbled about being too stiff from Sebastian.

"To enter the private tent, we have to become first tier members?" Ciel asked, obviously annoyed with the idea.

"That could take months, even years to do," I commented, slowly kicking one leg over and letting my body follow after it till I stood on my feet once more. "And the circus will surely have moved to another city or country by then."

"Tch'," Ciel grumbled and looked to Sebastian. "If it's you, poisonous snakes shouldn't be an issue, right? You can see if the children are there or not."

Sebastian looked up, his face serious, "Their not."

Ciel froze, "Huh?"

"I couldn't feel any sign of the children's presence either last night or during today's tour," Sebastian explained and I nodded my agreement.

"To back Sebastian up, I haven't sensed anything either," I stated, sitting down on the ground and spreading my legs out till one lay straight out in front of me and the other behind. "If they were one the grounds and scared I would've felt some form of tug to be pulled into their memories."

Ciel sighed, as he and Sebastian lined up back to back, "Even so we have no evidence there's no relation to the children's disappearances. You two haven't throughly checked every nook and cranny."

Sebastian leaned forward, causing Ciel to end up bent over his back, "That's right. There's always the possibility their current condition is such that I'm unable to sense their presence."

"You mean dead in other words," I muttered softly, as I leaned forward over my leg allowing my nose to brush my knee, just as Sebastian and Ciel switched so that Ciel was the one hunched over.

"Don't say such unlucky things," Ciel snapped. "She wishes for the children's safe return."

"Understood," Sebastian stated. "By the way, instead of sensing the children's presence, I-."

"Hey! Don't stretch so sluggishly, you guys," Dagger called out, approaching us.

I smirked and leaned backwards, before sliding back into a standing position, "We were just finishing up."

Dagger laughed and nodded, "Well, first you gotta decide your program. What're hoping for?"

Ciel's face fell, "A program that doesn't involve using my body for something like tightrope walking would be good...in all seriousness."

"Yeah, you seem weak," Dagger laughed. "Then I'll be earnestly teaching Smile knife throwing. What about you, Blaze?"

I smiled, "Oh, I believe you know what I plan on doing."

Dagger thought back for a moment and I had the urge to shake my head, how could he have forgotten the trails so fast? It wasn't as if they'd been days ago, we'd only been released maybe an hour or two at most. I watched his thoughtful face melt for a moment, before realization dawned on it.

He snapped his fingers together and smiled at me, "Then you best be practicing. What about you, Black?

"I don't have any particular preferences," Sebastian stated simply.

"You've got good reflexes, don't you?" Dagger inquired.

Dagger began to babble again, but was cut off when Sebastian ran off to begin a relentless display of his abilities. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest as I watched the rather ostentatious show. In less than a minute he'd gone from being a flying blanco to juggler, to climbing poles and jumping through fire. The list kept getting longer and longer, while Ciel stood beside me getting more agitated by the passing moment. This time it was fear of being exposed that had the young earl on edge and I understood it very well, the abilities were becoming almost inhuman as he continued.

"Enough, enough," Dagger cried, halting Sebastian's actions.

A crowd gathered around him as soon as he stopped, everyone congratulating him on his talents. I couldn't believe no one seemed to suspect anything, it was unnatural, unless the average human was more of an imbecile than I thought.

"You're getting too carried away," Ciel hissed as we approached Sebastian. "Act a little more like a new-."

"C'mon, honestly another super newcomer's appeared?" Dagger laughed, though there was a detectable edge in his voice. "I won't lose, y'know."

"See he already has his eye on y...," the words died on Ciel's tongue as Dagger's words truly sank in. "Another?"

I bit back a frown. If this other new comer could compare to Sebastian then there were two obvious facts about him. The first one, he wasn't human. The second, he had to be either a demon, angel, or a...reaper.

My hands balled into fists at my sides as I clenched and unclenched my jaw. If it was a damn reaper, he'd better hope and pray that he wasn't one of the ones who'd reaped me so many years ago or else there would quite literally be hell to pay.

"There's this amazing guy who just joined," Dagger explained, before pointing to the tightrope above our heads. "Look, over there."

My expression melted into an open display of my disgust. A reaper. He stood on the tightrope high above our heads, not even wobbling the slightest as he held out what I knew to be his death scathe. Dagger, of course, didn't know any of this as he babbled on about who he thought the black haired reaper to be. All the while I couldn't help but notice both Ciel and Sebastian expressions had also shifted. Ciel looked up in slight horror, while Sebastian's face had become dark.

"Heeeey! Come down here for a sec," Dagger called up. "Suit!"

Ciel's eyes widened, "Th-that's..."

He never got the chance to finish that sentence.

The reaper glanced down upon hearing Dagger, before looking forward again and sighing. I watched as his lips muttered a few soft words, before the death scathe was extending towards where we stood faster than a bullet coming out of the barrel of a gun. I jumped aside, just as it landed into the ground, buried deeply into the soil.

"I did not think we would meet again, but...honestly," his green eyes narrowed in on us. "What did you come to fish around for this time?"

Sebastian held out an arm to shield Ciel behind him as we watched the movement of the reaper as he jumped from the tight rope and grabbed his scathe. In what would have been the blink of an eye for a human, the scathe was pointed directly at Sebastian's neck as the reaper openly glare him down. Everyone gasped, with the exception of Sebastian, the reaper, and myself. Even Ciel took a step back and gaped in shock.

"You devilish fiend," he accused, rather correctly.

"Devil...," Dagger mumbled softly.

Ciel eyes widened and my own grew in suppressed shock. It was a known fact that reapers were rather...socially awkward among humans. They didn't know how to keep their mouths shut and often spewed out the secrets humans weren't supposed to know about. That was only one of the reasons I hated them, and it was one of the reasons many of the other immortals found them rather distasteful.

As if trying to give substance to my line of thought the reaper went into a rant about demons and something about a reaper shortage. I almost chuckled at that. If anything I found there were too many reapers, the world could do with a few less of them.

To my surprise, Dagger had stepped forward and planted a smack on the the reaper's forehead, laughing the entire time.

"Give it up, Forehead," he chuckled. "You said it with such a straight face, I couldn't tell you were joking!"

I rolled my eyes, humans were idiots.

"Since the first day he came, this guy's been telling jokes," Dagger laughed. "Stuff like 'how about this soul'. He's a real hardcore occult fan."

'Suit' fixed his sleeked back hair and adjusted his glasses, "Though they're not actually jokes."

Naive to the tension, Dagger continued, "I'll introduce you. These guys just joined today. The small one over here is Smile, the big one is Black, and the girl is Blaze."

The reaper's eyes remained glued to Sebastian's face, not once looking at either Ciel or myself. My own eyes, though, were carefully searching his face for any familiarity that stuck out to me, but after a few minutes of searching his stern face I found none. I didn't know whether I was relieved about that or not.

"Well, bond over your hopes and get along well," Dagger grinned largely.

"Sorry, but there's no way I'll get along with a savage beast," the reaper spat, turning around and walking off.

"Ah," Dagger cried, turning after him. "No way! The circus is about teamwork!"

"Why is a grim reaper in a place like this?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian sighed, "A grim reaper personally infiltrating a place is rare...Now we know one thing for sure."

"There's something in this circus after all," I mumbled, folding my arms across my chest.


	17. Ch 17 Problems in the form of Roommates

_A/N: So this chapter took me longer than I thought. My classes have been keeping me busy and then when I did finally get a chance to sit down and write this writer's block decided to attack my mind :( _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

My sword swept over my head in a graceful arc, before I bent it back down towards the ground. I ran it parallel to the right side of my body, curving myself so that I could accomplish the perfectly straight line towards the ground with the wooden sword's blade. My eyebrows drew together in concentration as I swept it forward and around my body, following through with the motion with my body as well. I gritted my teeth and moved backwards, repeating the motion. To a mortal it would have looked perfect, but for me it was still far from it. The blade wasn't level enough and shook slightly through the entire arc.

As I refocused a main part of my mind onto getting the actions right, I thought about the others. Ciel had been hauled off by Dagger for training with his precession and accuracy in his dagger throwing shortly after we'd been discussing the reaper's presences. And Sebastian... I frowned and ceased my moving. Come to think of it I never saw Sebastian leave anywhere.

I threw the practice sword into the dust, watching as it embedded itself four inches deep and quivered slightly at the force, before moving off to where I had last seen the black haired demon. If my memory served any help, I could have sworn I'd seen him following after the reaper who had been on his way out of the tent.

As it was my only led, I quickly glanced around before slipping away without anyone's notice. The breeze of fresh air over my heated skin gained a sigh of relief from out of my lips. I had forgotten how stuffy it was inside the tents, compared to the cold London winter air. I sucked in a cold air, enjoying the sharp pain it brought when the icy air whooshed into my lungs.

Clearing my head, I opened up my senses to the area around me. If even so much as a mouse squeaked softly within a mile I would have be able to hear it. At first all I could hear was the sound coming from the tent behind me, but as soon as I stepped away and focused more on finding the particular voice I was searching for I found it. A low, heated conversation coming from just beyond the curve of the tent.

I followed the voices to where the two men, if you would even consider a reaper and a demon as such, stood across from each other. Sebastian, like usual, wore his signature smirk perhaps teasing the reaper as he questioned him. The reaper looked stoic and unmoved by any of Sebastian inquires, though annoyance lurked just beyond the stern surface of the planes of his face.

"I'll say it clearly. In a few days, there will be an inspection of a large quantity of souls," the reaper explained warningly. "This is a special case, so please refrain from getting in my way."

My eyes flew open wide, as I spied on them from the corner not quite ready to make my entrance yet. Large quantity?...Reapers considered gathering anywhere from ten to thirty souls in one area a small collection. But a large quantity? I couldn't possibly imagine the amount that was on their death list, besides that it would be no minor incident. Which meant that there was something connected to this circus, something that also involved this massacre, because that is exactly what it was sure to be.

"My, my," Sebastian smirked, looking at the ground. "How difficult to handle alone. But this large quantity of souls...shall a demon like me offer you assistance with them?"

As soon as Sebastian's eyes flashed dangerously red with narrowed pupils I knew he was baiting the reaper. It worked well too, for the reaper reacted. The scythe was swept out in an arc aimed straight for Sebastian's head. Of course the fight was evenly matched, both being immortal beings. I watched on for a moment as Sebastian dodged the attacks, one particular one snatching the top hat right from off his head.

"I believe it's this way," a voice said from behind me, making me stiffen.

I hadn't planned on intervening, but unfortunately I couldn't afford letting either blow our covers, for Ciel's, as well as our own, sakes.

"I won't forgive any overtime," the reaper threatened. "If you interfere, I'll reap you."

I choose that moment to step in, "Please, I must ask that you refrain from such actions in public. We wouldn't want to draw any unnecessary attention, now would we?"

Both pairs of eyes turned my way, one looking particularly surprised the other slightly amused. I gave a sugary sweet smile, stepping forward to take the velvet top hat from the scythe that had been brought to a sudden stop at my entrance. Using both hands, I dusted the material for any nonexistent dirt while moving fluidly over to stand before Sebastian. Reaching up I placed the hat on his head, before assuming the place right next to him. A small smirk pulled at my lips as I looked at the black haired reaper, my allegiance was clear now if he had even for a moment mistaken me for a mortal.

"I also will not tolerate any more reaping of my kind. One is far too much, wouldn't you agree?" I angled my head to the side as I said this, my grin revealing my own pair of sharpened fangs.

The reaper looked taken aback for a moment, before his eyes narrowed in onto me. "Another devil, I should have known."

I laughed lightly, my amusement false, "I would've thought a lowly reaper like yourself would have noticed the first time he saw me, but I suppose that's assuming too much. As it stands, I've already been mistaken by your kind for a human once."

My voice went from sweet to deadly in a matter of moments as my pupils narrowed and irises picked up a dangerous glint, "Perhaps you'll give me the pleasure of telling me your name. After all I believe I'm owed that much by your kind. Being reaped is no small matter and having to be forced to live the life of a human for close to sixteen years is pure torture."

The reaper pushed his glasses further up his nose, his disgust evident, "William T. Spears, but I assure you, demon, had you been truly reaped you would not be alive right now. Demon souls, even if reaped, can never be restored to a body."

William T. Spears. I fought down the rush of emotions that threatened to spiral out of control. The evident rage buried deep within my being threatened to spill out in one dangerous lapse of control. I recognized that name. The reapers who'd taken me that night had mentioned someone by that name. Multiple times if I remembered correctly.

But he was not directly involved.

I swallowed back the burning heat of my building rage and took a slow intake of the icy air, feeling it cool off my insides. It slowly worked away the heat I felt, until it was just a small warming sensation settled in the pit of my stomach. My blood lust was felt for another and taking unnecessary life was for those who bared lower rankings. I had more dignity and self control then that.

"Oh, but I fear you are mistaken. Tainted demon blood can," I responded cooly.

William rose one eyebrow questioningly, but I just grinned back deviously. I had no intentions of telling a reaper about any of my aces. My secrets were for those who I allowed to know, no others. Especially a foul reaper. I would never sink to such a level to allow my secrets to land on a reaper's ears.

"If any souls go missing, I will be blaming it on you two," he stated, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose again.

Sebastian grinned back, revealing the sharpened fangs behind his lips, "I have no interest in poor quality souls."

"Hey."

All of us turned our heads to look at our new addition. Ciel let out an annoyed huff, placing a hand on his hip as he delivered us all a haughty look. I lifted a gloved hand to my mouth to hide the smirk that was working it's way higher up my face at the boy's appearance. I found the young earl humorous for two reasons. One, he was absolutely unaware of how much he looked so feminine standing the way he was and two it was astounding how impeccable his timing was.

"That noisy knife thrower is calling," he informed us, his head angled to the side at the slightest of visible angles.

Will choose to ignore him, instead opting to push those glass up his face once again and remark his opinion on the earl. "I don't see him being that kind of high class goods, but...Honestly you demons are so..."

"You," Ciel snapped, his tone sharp as his expression darkened. "Stop saying that here. If you make us suspicious to the rest of the circus, we'll do something about it."

I rose an eyebrow at the threat, not altogether objecting to the idea of harming a reaper. In fact I found the idea rather...pleasing.

"It's good they thought you were joking earlier," Ciel continued, but while my ears were trained to his words my eyes were watching William's face twitch with annoyance. "But not being able to blend in with humans is worse than even that vulgar grim reaper."

I silently wondered who this other reaper was that both Ciel and Sebastian knew, but the look Spears gave let me know that the opinion on it wasn't very high for either party. Part of me wished to know exactly what sort of person this reaper was, it wasn't as if one heard of a demon and reaper agreeing on any opinion. The other part, wished nothing more than to stay away if that was the reactions just the mention of his brought.

"Really, we shall not interfere with your job, so will you keep from doing the same to ours?" Sebastian asked, his voice level but dark expression hinting to his threat of what would happen should he be prevented from carrying out his orders.

"I'm grateful," Will responded stiffly. "Since I do not wish for you to enter my field of vision."

Ciel leveled Will his own stare, "Perfect. Then tonight it's decided that we will absolutely not interfere with each other."

A brief stare down began between the three, while I choose to allow myself to sink back into the back ground. Let them settle their old rivalry by themselves.

"Then, Smile," Will said, cutting into the silence. "I'll ask you keep an iron grip on your pet dogs."

I made an undignified noise. I was no dog. No not ever and even though I was more or less a slave to Sebastian's whims if he choose to order me I would never be a dog. I was not obedient, no demon ever was, and as a succubus I swore every order given a loophole would be found unless it was an order I wished to carry through. I'm sure Sebastian felt the same way, considering he harbored a dislike for the canine race. Being compared to them surely wouldn't have been found flattering for him.

"I don't want to hear that from some glasses who can't even sneak in properly," Ciel spat back.

"It's not glasses," Will retorted sternly. "It's Suit."

"Hmph," Ciel muttered, turning to leave. "Let's go Sebastian, Tessa."

"Sir," Sebastian answered turning after him automatically.

I lingered for a moment, giving the reaper one last look before following after Ciel. Curiosity wanted to push me to the brink of inquiring after some of the details about what was surely to come, after all I wouldn't be able to hold my head high as a succubus if I couldn't seduce such information out of him, but I bit my lip and held all my questions at bay. I would find out in due time.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for waiting, it's time for the new arrivals' room assignments!"<p>

I could only smile in relief at Joker's words, not that I was worn through much like Ciel was, but because relaxing sounded suddenly pleasant. Perhaps even the chance of slipping away for my own investigations would arise.

"Yeah," Ciel mustered up a sarcastic exclamation of false excitement.

"Huh, Smile's not very cheerful," Joker chuckled, giving a shrug. "Smile, Smile!"

Ciel manage a slim grimace. Practicing had worked his body down to exhaustion. The young earl wasn't particularly used to such exertion put upon his body. I wouldn't be surprise if tonight he had one of the best night's sleeps he's ever had. Of course then he'd wake up to the worst case of body aches he'd ever experienced as well.

"For fairness, these're the results of a lottery," Joker informed us. "Smile's in tent number eight. Here's your roommate."

Joker reached out and placed a hand on the shoulder of a young teenager. From first glances someone might have mistaken the teen as being a male, but in closer inspections you could see the gentler curves of her cheeks which were sprinkled with a light dusting of golden freckles. All the soft edges that were too feminine to be male.

"Black's in tent nine," Joker added.

Ciel jolted, "Seba- Black and I aren't rooming together?"

Joker looked surprised, "Hm?"

Dagger began laughing, "Smile really sticks close to Black, huh? You'll be independent soon."

Ciel began to protest, but I placed a hand on his shoulder to quiet him. He glanced back at me his panicked expression relaying his silent argument. I knew what he was thinking. If Sebastian and him were separated then it would be harder to investigate the circus and find the missing children. I gave him a stern look, no matter what obstacles we would have to face to get the information we needed and get out of here we have to bear them, arguing would just make us look suspicious.

"Blaze's is in tent ten with Gem here," Joker caught my attention and redirected it to the girl standing silently next to the freckled girl.

She gave me a shy smile, which I returned with my own polite one. She was a pretty girl, perhaps a little on the thin side, but still pretty. It was a natural sort of beauty, not like most girls of court with painted on faces. Golden skin was for the most part unblemished and honey colored curls tumbled down her back. I instantly understood why they called her Jem. Her large green eyes were the color of the jade shoots in spring framed by thick dark lashes, bright and filled with life.

She also had a soul that smelled of sin.

Before I could wonder anymore on why such an innocent looking human could be wrapped in such a delicious scent, Joker announced who Sebastian would be with. My lips twitched in an effort to subdue the grin threatening to find its way onto my face as Sebastian's expression melted into pure hatred for the very creature he found himself stuck living with until this case came to a close. Though I knew I shouldn't have found the situation humorous, I couldn't help the urge I had to double over in a fit of laughter.

William and Sebastian were going to be the end of each other.


	18. Ch 18 Time for Acceptance

**Chapter Eighteen**

"You can take bottom bunk, it's warmer then up here," Gem stated, pointing to the bunk I was to take.

I nodded politely, knowing that even if what she said was true, it wouldn't matter much to myself. Sleeping is a luxury for demons, one I often indulged in, but wouldn't be doing so for a brief time. I couldn't bring myself to actually want to sleep in the small cot they insisted on calling a bed. It couldn't be made of more than straw wrapped in cloth masquerading as a mattress with a rough cotton blanket laid over it.

I held my sigh back behind tightly locked lips as I placed the folded costume up into the trunk at the end of the bunks, which was to be shared between myself and Gem. Even though it probably couldn't have even fit a person the size of Ciel into it, the trunk still had plenty of extra room. The only articles of clothing each of us held to our own at this time were the costumes we'd wear during the shows, our nightwear, and of course our work clothes. Nothing extra.

I silently wondered how Ciel was fairing. Someone used to the luxuries of the high life couldn't have been too comfortable placed in such a position as he would currently find himself in. He'd be in for the shock of his life with the events to come.

"So where are you from?"

I looked up upon the question, finding Gem splayed out across the top bunk. Her chin rested on top of her hands as she stared curiously down at me, one leg thrown carelessly off the edge while the other rested straight out behind her. I had to push the one out of my way so that I could move to sit on the bunk below her, hiding from that drilling gaze of hers. Something about it unnerved me.

"Just outside of the city actually," I responded, hoping she wouldn't pursue the topic any further.

I faintly heard the bed above me creak as she shifted her weight slightly. "The country side then?" She sounded mildly shocked. "You don't have an accent."

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips, "Oh no, not the country. I worked as a parlor maid in the mansion of a Lord."

"Oh," she sounded slightly more curious now. "I bet it was nice."

"Certainly so," I commented lightly, careful about the information I was letting slip. "The grounds were always lovely and the master wasn't too horrid."

Knowing she couldn't see me do so, I let a grin unfold across my lips. I do wonder what Ciel would say if he ever heard that comment. It was most likely that he'd snap at me, or perhaps he'd surprise me and take insult to it. I couldn't help but find both ideas amusing.

She sighed wishfully, "I wish I could see one of those up close. My mum used to walk me through the rich areas when I was younger, outside the gates of course, and they were always so grand."

I frowned, noting something about her that was different from the other circus members, "You talk fairly well for not being higher class yourself, Gem?"

There was a pause in which the moments ticked by slowly as my unease grew into something more. Suspicion? Perhaps.

"My mum was a seamstress, she made dresses for the lower upper class. She could afford to allow me some schooling," she answered hurriedly.

"Was? You speak as if she no longer is here?" I observed softly.

Another pause, this one shorter.

"It's because she isn't."

"If you don't mind my asking-." I began, before being roughly cut off.

"I do."

My eyes widened some at the sharpness of the girl's tone. That was surprising. From a human, even from Ciel, I'd never heard such a tone when talking of deceased love ones. Hurt or even a softer reply of not wanting to talk about it, but never with such venom. It made me all the more weary of this human. Something was not right with her. I just hadn't a clue as to what is was, but with the strange scent of sin emitting from her I now had two pieces of a puzzle that just wasn't making any logical sense yet.

"Well if you don't mind, I'll be going to sleep now," she stated, filling the silence that had ensued after her outburst.

I just nodded, not caring that she couldn't see the action. I couldn't bring myself to care, even as I laid back onto the uncomfortable padding that was supposed to be my bed until this mission ended. I stared blankly up at the bottom of the top bunk, reaching up to run my finger along the natural ridges in the wood. I would wait until she was completely asleep before I left. I had some thing I also needed to get to and it wouldn't do to draw suspicion from her should she see me leave at night.

Some time elapsed before her breathing became soft and even, a signal that she was in a deep slumber. Slowly, I sat up carefully and slipped off the bottom bunk. My bare feet touched the cold dirt, bringing a hiss to my throat which I kept locked there. I glanced wearily up at the lump in the top bunk, unsurprised to find she hadn't even flinched.

I reached for my boots as I passed the trunk, not making the move to put them on until I ghosted my way to a safe distance from all the tents and their sleeping occupants. Slipping them onto my feet, I didn't bother with the troublesome laces before continuing on my way once more. It wasn't shocking to find a few stranglers wondering about, but none paid me any mind as I carefully slipped away from my human skin and effectively became invisible to them. A perk about being a demon, like many other creatures we had the ability to become shrouded from human sight. Only a few humans had the ability to see through them, those often had a gift we called the Sight. They never lasted long with rouge demons snatching them up.

My demon form was much more comfortable to wonder in than the restraining form of a human body. My body much stronger and tolerate of the weather around me, morphing into something much more lethal and predator like. I smiled cruelly, feeling the four fangs in my mouth against my lips as they pulled back. I rolled my shoulders, stretching the stiff muscles in my back. The midnight feathers unfurled behind me as my wings sprouted. I had my bastard father to thank for those, but it was impossible to hate the intoxicatingly beautiful wings. They themselves were beauty at its most alluring.

"Going out for a night fly?" A dark chuckle surprised me.

I turned quickly, before smirking, "I wouldn't call it that exactly, Undertaker. Though you may join me for a stroll."

He nodded, for once not making any of the strange noises of his as he joined my side. We walked a little further away from the camp, even though I couldn't be seen I was still weary of any noise alerting the others to my presence.

"You know your other form would free you that much more," the Undertaker pointed out seriously, a tone of voice that didn't suit the darkly clothed man at all.

I raised an eye brow, brushing back the stray midnight black curls, "I refuse to resort to such actions. I don't need to explore that forsaken side of myself."

"Stubborn as always," he chuckled. "I suppose if being bound suits you, then you may continue being so."

I stopped mid-stride, claws curling into fist as I gritted my teeth together. "Why must you always speak unclearly? Why, if you feel that you must tease me over that side of myself, must you speak so cryptically about it?"

The Undertaker covered his grin with a dark sleeve, "Because you never ask to know. You're always denying it."

I growled, "So you are informing me that if I ask, you shall tell me what it is you are being so coy about?"

"For the usual price," he chuckled.

I turned my face away from him as I thought. What was it that really drove him to push me to seeking that side of me that wasn't tainted with sin, that innocent side? I couldn't see what was so interesting about it that he found the need, no the want, to bring it to the surface. My entire existence I'd been at a constant battle to keep it hidden. So why give in now? What was so special about it?

"If I pay the price do you swear to answer all of my questions?" I asked, not yet turning to face the Undertaker.

"Depends," he drawled, his voice closer.

I still didn't move back. The risks weren't too high. Whatever information he gave I could easily forget, couldn't I? And the price of making him laugh wasn't too steep nor was it anything that would cause harm to me for paying; even if I were only get useless information out of him.

I frowned, unable to believe that I was so willing to dive head first into a fact about myself that I'd refused to acknowledge for decades just because a retired reaper awoke my curiosity. I would almost dare to call myself weak for allowed him to plant a seed of curiosity and let it grow into this nagging feeling of needed to know.

"Fine, I'll pay the price," I answered slowly. "But you must answer all my questions to the best of your ability."

"As you wish," he snickered.

Sighing, I reluctantly turned and whispered something in his ear. As I pulled away I hoped I hadn't made a mistake in doing this. I watched as his laughter died down and a nearly serious face replaced the humor.

"What is it you wish to know first?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Sorry for the long time taken between the last upload and this one. Writer's block prevented me from writing anything past the first page and it took me forever to think of something to push it past that point. So forgive me. No Sebastian and Ciel in this chapter 8( But I promise to make it up in futures ones. Also this chapter is incredibly short, sorry about that. I'll try to get to the next one up sooner rather then later.  
><em>


	19. Ch 19 Performers' Secrets

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Shadowy feathers brushed against small delicate fingers, reaching out to grab hold of at least one of the long graying feathers. They hadn't ever been white, for as long as I could remember, yet I knew that they once had been such a glorious white it would have been impossible to look at them. For the moment though, these feathers were a pastel gray at the tips but towards their bases grew into a dark stormy gray that lingered somewhere between the fine line of where gray morphed into black._

_ "White are for the pure ones, innocent, and glorious. Gray are for the falling, descenders, abandoners," my voice was soft as the ancient song left my lips. It floated through the air much like a haunting lullaby as my fingers continued to run along the edges of the gray feathers; my eyes following the path my fingers took. _

_ "Black are for the fallen...broken...damned." _

"Tessa."

I started, letting my gaze flutter upwards towards Sebastian who looked down sharply at me. His lips were tugged down in a scowl as he looked from me to our surroundings. I sighed and stood up, realizing that I'd been working at the same task of sewing a rip in someone's costume for much longer then was necessary. It appeared I'd actually added a new decorative stitching to the side of the fabric in the gold thread I'd been using.

I flexed my hands, stretching out the cramps from my fingers due to holding onto the thin needle for so long. The movement caught my attention and I couldn't help but to stare at the appendages as I flexed and moved them about, Undertaker's words ringing through my mind once more. I shouldn't have asked him those questions, I should have forced myself to forget what he said he knew and walked away.

Ignorance is bliss.

And yet I could not bring myself about to fully regret my decision last night. I'd gained knowledge about myself I would never have known otherwise. It was surprising to think that I could actually do any of those things. That if I released that particular bloodline, my capabilities would be increased to an entirely new level.

I bit my bottom lip gently as I mauled over the new possibilities the Undertaker had opened up to me with just a few answers to a few curious question. It was amazing what such small knowledge could do to one's mind frame. Words could indeed change the direction of the entire world.

_ "_Tessa," Sebastian voice cut through my thoughts, sharper then before.

I shoved the thoughts into the far corner of my mind, locking it with a key. I would dwell on them later when I didn't have to worry about prying demons.

"Forgive me, Sebastian. My thoughts are elsewhere today," I mumbled lowly, placing the now fixed costume onto the table that doubled as a vanity for the circus crew preparing for this evenings show. "I assume you are pestering me because there is something the young master wants us to do?"

"Indeed," he answered. "The young master plans on using the next available opening to perform a thorough investigation of the circus and its members."

I pursed my lips in thought, "Tonight's show would create the perfect distraction, would it not? I assume this is what you mean by next available opening."

He smirked, "If it is what the master wishes."

"Then so it shall be," I mocked lowly, as I turned. "I'll be waiting carefully for the next orders then."

The chaos in the small tent made conversation impossible beyond that point and I separated from him to make myself at least hold the appearance of being busily at work. I had no idea as to what Ciel and Sebastian might have up their sleeves, but it would be interesting to see the new turn of events. In the mean time though the most important thing was to hold the facade we found ourselves still delicately weaving.

"Blaze!"

I turned on cue at the mentioning of the circus nickname to see Freckles bounding up in her Doll costume. She flashed a large smile at me as she gave a large sigh of relief upon skidding to a halt a few feet before me.

"Gem 'ere tore her costume earlier 'nd seein' how talent y' are with those hands o'yours, I was wonderin' if y' could lend a hand?" She asked, holding out the said costume.

I picked it up tentatively, "I shall try, but there will be no promises of it being done before the show."

"Ah, that'll be j'st fine," she giggled. "Gem ain't preformin' till the end anyways."

I nodded, "I'm sure it shall be done by then."

"Great! Thanks Blaze," she grinned, before dancing off once more.

I shook my head at her retreating figure before settling down on one of the benches and looking over the pile of white fabric she'd handed me. I picked over the silk fabric carefully, fretting that I might tear it further if I should grab it too roughly in the wrong spot. To my eyes the costume seemed alright, until I stumbled upon the various parts of the sleeves. Long, thin, white feather were attached to white lace which were plainly meant to be some sort of draping over the shoulders of the wearer. These had become torn from the main part of the costume and needed some simple stitching to find their way back into place.

But my eyes couldn't get past the feathers.

They seemed to gleam almost silver in the dim lighting provided by the lanterns spotting the tent. It almost hurt my eyes to look directly at the tips, where the whiteness was nearly too pure to take in. Reluctantly, I let my eyes drift to the very bottom of the feathers, were they found themselves sewn to the lace.

Slowly my eyes grew.

"Tessa."

...Gray...

"Tessa."

...Feathers...

"Tessa!"

...Descenders.

"Dear... hell," I muttered softly, dropping the costume as if it had burned my flesh.

A rough grasp found its way around my arm, yanking me from the bench and around to face them. I didn't have time to compose my expression before I found myself staring straight into those familiar dark eyes. They only served to startle me even more.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed by an ever so slight degree as they carefully took in the half horrified look I knew painted my face ashen. Even if I tried to wipe it away I knew the attempts would prove futile.

It was all too clear where those feathers came from.

And I dreaded what might lay behind their appearance here of all places.

Slowly Sebastian's eyes left my face to land on the thing that caused my horror. I watched as his face drew into a deep frown as he stepped around me to lift the costume up and examine it closer. I knew that he of all people would know what those were.

And of course he didn't prove me wrong.

"Where did you find this?" He asked, dropping the item with disgust clearly written across the planes of his face.

"Doll gave it to me," I explained softly, my voice wavering as I tried to resettle myself. "It's Gem's costume."

He nodded, laying a finger against his chin thoughtfully. "What is a circus performer doing with these?"

I shook my head, "I haven't a clue, but I know the sight of them unsettles me as does the performer they belong to."

Sebastian's frown deepened, "The blonde human?"

"Something isn't right with that one," I mumbled. "Humans don't reek of sin unless they've been tainted in unimaginable measures."

"Sebastian!"

I snapped my head around to see Ciel running up to us with a determined look on his face. He barely offered Sebastian a chance to respond before grabbing a hold of his coat. I took a small step back to remove myself from being in his way.

"We don't know when the next chance will come. Let's get through investigating that tent now!" Ciel ordered, his words causing me to look around us and surely enough we were the only living beings at home under the folds of the tent.

"Have it be over with in ten minutes," he commanded, turning to run.

Sebastian smirked, "Yes, my lord."

I was about to open my mouth to inquire about what I was to be doing while they went gallivanting through the circus, when someone beat me to it. Sebastian's circus name acted like a railroad switch, bringing both Ciel and Sebastian to a complete halt in a matter of moments. Slowly they turned their heads to find the origin of the voice, who was none other than Joker himself. The head of the circus was carrying one of the smaller performers on his back with a distressed look on his face.

"Missy Wendy twist'd 'er ankle, so she cun't appear in performance 'nymore," he exclaimed, referring to the child on his back. "So Black, please go out in 'er place. The show will be find if ye do it, Black, so I beg of yer."

Ciel's face dropped at the words and I muffled my chuckle as he let out a faint noise of annoyance at his plans being disturbed. I was sure that had we been anywhere else and not been masquerading as innocent circus performers he'd have allowed his annoyance to be known more violently. The look hidden under his long bangs proved that enough.

"It'll be yer turn shortly, so please git ready soon!" Joker called out, turning and leaving without another word.

Sebastian sighed, "Tis a pity, young master. We'll have to wait for another chance."

Ciel remained silent, a pensive look on his. I smirked, leave it to the young earl to not let such a small thing deter him from completing his assignment for the Queen.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel turned on his heels, heading for outside, "We don't need to sneak into that place for long. On top of that, now might be the only time when that person is not in there."

He paused, looking up at the sign stating the program, "I have time. The tough part is just the venomous snakes. According to the program your debut will end at 19:50 and the encore is at 20:00."

"You'll catch all of the snakes in five minutes from now, then appear in the show," Ciel commanded. "Finish your debut at 19:50, and once you've gone into the back and released all of the snakes, you'll return for the encore. I'll investigate the rest."

I cleared my throat, effectively gaining their attention, "And I'll be joining you, Ciel."

Ciel look straight at me for a moment with a blank stare, before giving a curt nod. "Let's go."

Five minutes later we stood in the entrance to the top tier's tent, all the guard snakes effectively twisted into undoable knots and placed into a nearby cage. The sheer amount of them was enough to make anyone question the innocence of those inside the top tier. One certainly did not keep that many venomous snakes to guard nothing.

"This is the last of them, isn't it?" Ciel asked, watching as Sebastian just smirked in response. "Alright. You go straight to the show tent. You'll be suspected if you're tardy."

"Certainly, my lord," Sebastian stated, already heading for the exit. "I'll be back at once."

Once he was out of sight, I sighed, "The inner folds dwellings are further in, follow me."

Ciel frowned, but followed closely behind me as we explored the inner depths of the top tier's tent. Needless to say I was greatly disappointed with the overall decoration of the place. It wasn't at all what I had known from my past life as a circus performer. I expected so much more than this rather dry and plain interior. There wasn't much of anything to be in awe over. No glamor or comfort at all. In all it was only slightly larger in size compared to the tents that the bottom tiers lived in.

"This tent looks quite austere," Ciel muttered, pushing aside the flap to one of the adjoining rooms.

I nodded, following after him, "My thoughts exactly."

I gave the small room a quick once over. There was a small cot pushed against the far edge, only slightly more comfortable in appearance then the things the bottoms tiers considered beds, and a small trunk laying on the ground besides it. On top of the trunk lay a gas lamp and a small picture frame which seemed to catch Ciel's attention. He squatted down next to it, lifting the rough wooden frame with his fingers so he could get a closer inspection of the image.

"A photo of children? Are they from the troupe?" He mused aloud, allowing me to glance over at it from above his shoulder. "Hm? Who's this...?"

A small scowl slipped onto my face as I looked at the man he was indicating. It was obvious that the children around him were very much so the members of the top tier, but the man himself wasn't any of them. He looked friendly enough, but there was something beyond that almost too jolly smile that he wore.

"Ciel, let me see it," I asked, holding out a hand for the picture.

Ciel frowned, but handed it over willingly enough. Behind his harsh expression I could see a flicker of curiosity flare up in his sapphire eye as I took hold of the picture. I could only offer a small smile before I turned my attention to the picture. Allowing my eyes to fall closed I let my fingers drift across the surface.

The memories from the time of the image danced across the back of my eyelids as I found myself drowning in the sensations of a joyous group of people. Each one was a familiar face, though all wearing smiles that were less forced than the ones I was accustomed to seeing them wearing. This was a time when they all were more carefree; more innocent.

But the man was missing.

I opened my eyes and placed the picture down onto the trunk where Ciel had taken it from. Straightening back up, I met the curious gaze of Ciel as he tried patiently to wait for my verdict. I couldn't help the smirk that worked it's way onto my lips.

"What I saw, will be of no use to you," I laughed. "Let's investigate a little further in, shall we?"

Ciel sighed, "Very well."

We ghosted our way through a series of rooms, finding nothing of interest as we went. Everything was perfectly uniformed in certain manners. Each adjoining room consisted of a small cot and a few spare personal affects, nothing that Ciel or I thought was of importance to the investigation. It was frustrating to say the least, but for Ciel I imagined it was only more so. He was the one after all that was living through this nightmare until he could prove if they were innocent or not of this crime, and so far there was nothing to prove much of anything.

Ciel led us into one of the last groups of tents, this one surprisingly the most elaborate we'd stumbled upon. The cot here was much larger than the others, a printed blanket thrown over it with various pillows tossed about it. Crates acted as tables with small shawls placed over them to act as decorations as they supported lamps and various trinkets. Boxes, shoes, and hanging clothes also found their home in this particular tent.

"I would bet my existence that this is Beast's room," I muttered as I stared at one of the leather costumes.

Ciel wasn't listening though, he had another picture in his hand. A questioning look adorning his face. "And here too," he muttered.

I looked over his shoulder at the image, "It's that same man. I wonder of what sort of importance he is to these people?"

Ciel shook his head, before he scowled, "The signboard behind them says... 'workhouse'."

I needlessly squinted to see closer, "It appears you are correct, but why would they be there?"

Ciel looked just as stumped as I felt, but he just sat back with a determined sort of look on his face. I let the room around us fall silent as he thought over the things he'd discovered. With the history he had, I knew that he'd be piecing together things and trying to figure out the things he was missing. It was just Ciel and I found he was better left alone when he was doing so.

Backing away silently, I stood on the opposite side of the room. It was best to leave him be until he decided enough was enough. Trying to entertain my mind I looked over the tent, finding the decorations to be even more ostentatious then before. It was shameful to believe that I actually preferred the plainer ones to this one.

Footsteps broke through my thought process as they registered in my mind. Someone was coming...straight here.

"Ciel," I managed, before a certain black uniformed man made his appearance as well.

"Beast is on her way," Sebastian informed us, scooping Ciel up much to the boy's dislike.

The sound of the tent flap opening stopped anymore conversation as Sebastian slipped into the trunk and I slid under the cot quickly. I didn't dare even a breath as I watched Beast's booted feet cross the tent. She plopped down onto the cot, causing it to creek as the unexpected weight was added onto it. I closed my eyes, silently hoping that she would just get up and take her leave quickly.

This, of course, would not happen.

Leather and cloth found its way onto the dirt floor in a careless heap. The cot groaned once more as Beast shifted her weight about it above my head. I stifled the urge to grit my teeth, why must she insist on taking her time?

"Aw, and I liked this one," she mumbled to herself.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a leather top slide itself from between the creak in the trunk, just as Beast was leaning down towards it. I released a small sigh as he grabbed it without opening the trunk. Ciel and Sebastian would have been in a predicament if she had and I'm not sure any amount of talking would have gotten them out of that one.

My breath drew up a small cloud of dirt from the ground, sending it in the general direction of the black haired woman. Both of us froze at the same time. I cursed my fate feverishly as her head turned slowly in my direction, two eyes meeting my own gaze.

I was caught.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Busted? We shall see. The next chapter will reveal a little of what the Undertaker had revealed to Tessa. I wasn't about to give it away just yet, now you'll just have to wait until chapter 20 for the revealing._


	20. Ch 20 Shaken

**Chapter Twenty**

My breath caught in my throat. This was not how this was supposed to have went, but when do things like this ever? In what would have been only fractions of a second for the human woman staring in shock at me, I shifted through a thousand different ways to get out of this situation. Changing forms nor using charms was going to work, I was already caught and I had a feeling this woman was not susceptible to being swayed so easily.

It was hopeless.

_"Your unbinding will be the gateway to more paths."_

Undertaker...

I swallowed, I suppose now was as good of an opportunity to try out the knowledge he had provided me with as any; though my pervious fears still lurked behind that thought. Doubts, the what if's and could be's. Who really knew what I would become if I tapped into that side? I certainly didn't and neither had the Undertaker completely understood it, or if he had he certainly hadn't offered any clear information on it.

My decision was made as soon as Beast opened her mouth.

Forcing my eyes shut, I dove into the deepest parts of my subconscious mind. Mortals only can use a certain amount of their mind, it's one of the things that separate us from them, our ability to tap into our entire abilities. There was a certain part of myself though that I had kept locked away and well away from until now; until I became curious about it. I had Undertaker to partially thank for that. With only minimal hesitation I prodded through it curiously, before I summoned enough strength in myself to submerge myself completely.

What I found was both surprising and not entirely unwelcome.

A sensation of warmth spread through my body quickly growing to an almost intolerable level, before cooling down till it was a low hum of energy mixing with my blood and essence.

White mixed with black.

Sin with purity.

Angel with demon.

Instincts drove me to reach out and press my hand to Beast's forehead. Her dark eyes grew, a mixture of confusion and fury swirling in the depths. Her mouth opened, but nothing had a chance to escape. Focusing on the building haze in my mind I pushed forward. Slowly, her mouth fell closed as her eyes grew hazy as if a layer of fog had descended upon her. As if entering a trance her body lost it's rigidness and she stood up, moving like a doll out of the tent.

I didn't dare move until she was completely out of sight. Once she was both out of sight and sound, I released the breath I'd been holding and wiggled my way from under her makeshift cot just as Sebastian propped the trunk open, releasing both himself and Ciel from the small space.

One glance at me and I knew he knew what had happened. His gaze darkened ever so slightly, just enough that even Ciel noted the change in demeanor of his demon.

"You've awoken that bloodline," the disgust in his voice was just as chilling at the tone he used.

Ciel scowled, "We don't have time to discuss whatever she did or didn't do, leave this for a later date. We have an investigation to complete."

I gave Ciel a sheepish smile as I smoothed the dirt from my clothing, avoiding Sebastian's gaze as best as I could. I had no idea what I exactly did or if I even had truly awoken that side, but if I had he did truly have an excuse to be disgusted. Demon did not take lightly the blood of angels, they scorned those holy viewing them as advisories. If I had tapped into that bloodline then my blood would be tainted, neither damned nor holy. A mutt if I dared used human terms. But could I truly have such a side if my father was fallen?

Time could only tell.

When I finally grounded my thoughts from their far away drifting, I caught Ciel's last comment to Sebastian.

"When the encore is over, return here ahead of the troupe members and release the snakes. Alright?" He commanded, already moving towards the last section.

Sebastian crossed his hand over his heart, "Yes, my lord."

"If it is alright I shall assist," I stated quietly, keeping my head bowed.

Ciel gave a short nod, before hurrying off and disappearing behind the last flap. I moved to follow, but my arm was caught. Forced to stop, I turned slowly to lift my face to Sebastian's. His face was set in a stern manner, which did more then frighten me a little. The natural instinct to cower before a demon of his status was great, but I forced my chin higher as I locked gazes with him. I would not show fear physically, even if internally I was shaking like a leaf in the wind. He might be a stronger demon, but that did not make him a stronger being overall- though I held no doubt he was stronger then me even with any added variables.

"Yes?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice even and happy that I had succeeded in at least that much.

"_Ubi sanguis praebitus terrae vermiculus velut suscitat nubes flebunt__._"

My eyes slowly grew as Sebastian released his hold and moved away, leaving me planted in place. I worked my lips, but my tongue couldn't seem to muster enough strength to utter any intellectual syllable. It wasn't the words that bothered me, the cryptic nature of the words did not bother me in the least, his expression did however. The earlier sternness had changed into a look of mild...could it truly have been even slightly mournful? Surely not! Sebastian was not the type of demon to ever feel such a thing, let alone show such an expression as that. My mind must be toying with me.

Rubbing two fingers against my temples, I forced my feet to follow in the direction Ciel had disappeared. If anything would be able to remove my mind from such disturbing thoughts surely whatever the young earl dug up could. That is if he had stumbled across anything of interest. We very well could have been following a wild goose chase this whole time. Which if that were the case I believe it would be safe to conclude that Ciel would be a very disgruntled earl.

"My name!"

The gasp was almost inaudible, but it was enough to draw my movement to a halt. Instantly my eyes fell on Ciel's kneeling form. His pale hands were clutching tightly onto a stack of papers, a barely visible tremble noticeable as he stared down at the pale sheets. Cautiously I eased my way up to him, peering over his shoulder at the paper.

And surely enough, Ciel Phantomhive was indeed scrawled across the page.

"Does this mean we've been discovered?" I mused out loud when Ciel said nothing.

My words seemed to have echoed his thoughts because his body went from stiff to rigid, bristling ever so slightly. His head turned stiffly so that his gaze met mine and through the depths of sapphire I could see the swarming questions.

"I find it highly unlikely, Ciel," I muttered, answering my own question and his unspoken one. "They would have acted should they have had reason to suspect us of being anything but what we claimed to be."

The rigid nature in his posture eased slightly, but he still seemed troubled. "Why would they have an entire profile about me here?"

I frowned, "Surely I could not answer that one, but it does answer one lingering question."

"Which is?"

"These people aren't as innocent as they make themselves out to be," I pointed to the paper. "There would be no need to carry such documentary about the Queen's watchdog unless they have something to hide and even should they have no knowledge of your work with the Queen, then for what other reason would a circus troupe carry a complete biography on a noble? Simple, there is no reason. They are hiding something, but I have no idea as to what that just may be. Further investigation will be needed to discover that much."

Ciel frowned thoughtfully, his eyebrows drawing together as his eyes scanned over the sheets one more time. Having already seen what I could of the black writing, I took a step back content with waiting for him to finish whatever reading he needed to do in order to be satisfied with it.

Our silent moment was disrupted by echoing laughter and the sound of approaching footsteps.

Ciel's eye widened, before he quickly stashed the papers back into an envelope and quickly shoved them back where he had discovered them.

"You go that way," I whispered, shoving him towards the edge of the tent. "It's better to be separate. Two people are more easily spotted then one."

Ciel silently nodded, pulling the flap up and slipping under it as I did the same with the opposite side. The cool rush of outside air was refreshing, unknowingly the tents had become stuffy without a flow of air through them. I breathed it in deeply before quickly, sliding around the back of the tent as shadows thrown from the various lamps around the camp alerted me to approaching troupe members.

The rest was simple and before I knew it I was safely back within the lower tier boundaries. I smiled to myself, proud that I slipped through without being detected or slipping up, which as of late was becoming more frequent then not.

"I thought the young master, who is greedy for games, would think the same," the bemused voice cut through the air clearly as I slipped past the tent flap.

Sebastian had his usual idiotic, yet somehow ever arrogant, grin plastered onto his face as he faced a rather put out Ciel. The young nobleman had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared daggers up at his demon. I smirked as I moved to the side of them to watched them banter it out. The relationship between Ciel and Sebastian was much more complex then I was willing to dive into and sometimes stepping aside while they held their battle of the wits was the best option.

Instead my eyes traveled over the sad existence of Sebastian's tent, before they rested upon the company I had not yet noticed. If possible my smirk blossomed into a larger grin. The reaper, upon noticing my attention, turned to glare at me with the tell tale sharp green eyes.

"As if it is bad enough that I have to deal with one of your kind," he muttered coldly. "Two is too much."

I pretended to pout and placed a hand over my bosom, "I'm offend by your harsh words, sir. Who's to say what kind I am?"

He grunted, pushing his glass up the bridge of his nose with his scythe, "Your blood brands you for your kind."

I laughed dryly, "Really...Then I suppose I'm quiet the mess, aren't I?"

My words grew into little more then a sigh as I finished, addressing myself at the end more than I was the reaper on the other end of the tent. He did seem to realize this though as he delivered another grunt as he turned his attention to the notebook in his hand, flipping over a page before he snapped his scythe outwards.

"You," he snapped icily, delivering Ciel a glare. "Are intruding on my private property by three centimeters."

"Huh?" Ciel cried as he leap back from the object.

I chuckled, only slightly impressed that the reaper was so anal that he could tell the exact distance.

"Incapable of staying apart as you both decided...," he stated. "Exactly like a dog and it's owner."

Ciel visible ground his teeth together to prevent himself from saying anything. As much as I was sure he would have loved to have given the reaper a verbal boxing, our current situation called for him to show a little respect of the other. He, just as much as us, only kept from giving the other trouble because of a silent agreement not to bother the other. If someone crossed the line there was no telling what might or might not occur.

Ciel coughed roughly into his hand, loud enough that it troubled me slightly, as he turned towards the entrance of the tent. "Sebastian, let's go outside."

"Yes."

Another cough echoed behind them as they both disappeared outside the tent, troubling me deeply. I frowned after them, but made no move to follow. Ciel, no matter what condition he was in, would fill Sebastian in on what had been discovered in the Joker's tent as well as what we both had concluded from the findings. I only hoped whatever it was that ailed him wasn't too serious, but something told me that not everything was alright with him.

"Aren't you meant to join them?" The unfriendly tone cut through my thoughts, drawing me back to the tent.

I lifted my shoulder's in a small shrug, "It is not necessary for me to be with them at the moment."

"Tch'," Will scoffed. "So you aren't tied to that human child?"

My grin softened, "No I am not, but I choose to be with him."

Slowly I removed my left glove to reveal the mark on the back of my hand. The black lines of my contract with Sebastian were just as darkly colored as the last time I had set eyes on them, each swirling line just as binding at the ties that formed them. Will's eyes scanned over them, disgust evident in his eyes as he finally let his gaze move back to his book.

"I'm currently bound by blood with Sebastian under an oath to protect Ciel Phantomhive until the end of his contract," I explained, carefully slipping the glove back into place. "Until then I am on a leash with one end in the hands of that devil."

I chuckled to myself, "But I can think of a few situations worse then this. Ciel is an interesting mortal, something to add a bit of spice to the boredom of an eternal life."

He scoffed in response.

"May I inquire of something from you?" I asked suddenly.

Will glared skeptically at me, "After what?"

"Do you know a reaper by the name of Ronald Knox?" Even as the name left my lips my finger curled inwards, nails bitting into the flesh of my palm.

His expression drifted towards suspicion. "Why are you asking?"

"Personal reasons," I shot back.

Silence then, "He is a trainee under the watch of Grell Sutcliff at the current moment."

I growled lowly to myself, committing the information to memory in case I should need it later. Even as I did so I noted the tone of dislike hidden in the usual flat tone William masked all his words in. It was clearly obvious that he held neither reaper in high esteem, which would make what I would do in the future that much easier to get away with.

"Thank-." My thanks was never completed as a sudden fit of coughing and gurgling broke the stillness of the camp around us.

"Smile!"

"Ciel," I mumbled, rushing for the tent entrance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Sorry for the lateness and delay in this chapter. Personal issues are to blame. Anyway thank you for being patient with me. Also as a note for the future once I'm done finishing this arc of the manga I'm breaking away from it to follow the building of my own plot which will never end if I continue following the manga's story line; so expect that soon._

_Also note weird language Sebastian uses in this chapter is latin and it means "When the blood awakens the skies shall weep as the ground is dyed crimson." Or at least that is what I hope it means -used an online translator-. _


	21. Ch 21 Completed

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Asthma.

I really shouldn't have found it surprising. Ciel was already a very small and helpless human, why not add an illness that makes this more so? Still for some unknown reason it upset me to see him like this. So pale and yet so flushed. He looked incredibly weak, something he fought his hardest to reveal. There was something distinctive wrong with it. This was not like Ciel Phantomhive.

I gazed down at him gently as I pressed a hot rag to his forehead. Beneath my hand he drew in a shallow breath, the only sign he was even alive still. His heart beat was low, even hard for a demon to catch the soft sound, but thankfully even.

Apparently the boy had done a fair job in hiding his illness, even Sebastian hadn't known. I couldn't refrain the upwards tweak of my lips at the reminder of his reaction to the surprising attack. It hadn't sat well with the demon, that was for certain. The butler had been rather peeved with the young master, going emotionally beyond what even a contracted demon should have. I didn't want to begin jumping to any conclusions about the relationship those two share, but I had a sinking feeling it was more than just contractor and demon.

I turned away to stir the damp cloth I had replaced into the steaming kettle of boiling water. The temperature would have easily burnt human flesh, but felt little more than warm to me. Using my gleaming ebony nails, I dragged the rag lazily through the water till it was steaming like the water around it. When it came time to replace the rag currently on Ciel's forehead, this one would be ready.

It was humorous to think that I had come to be the one watching over Ciel while Sebastian did lord knows what. But it had been under whatever the small earl had ordered. The brief exchange the two shared in morse code hadn't gone unnoticed by me before Sebastian had vanished. It was impossible to decipher what had transpired without knowing the exact pattern Ciel had tapped into Sebastian's palm. Therefore I could only wait until he returned or Ciel woke up to be allowed access to their investigation.

A shallow cough drew my attention back to the bed, where Ciel was peeking through his lashes. The sapphire orb seemed dazed, likely from the fever that I was currently trying to have him sweat off. The steaming rags however were not nearly as effective as a pile of blankets and an iron coal heater would have been, but alas I had to make use of what the circus could provide us with.

"Te..ssa?" He asked when his glazed eye fought to focus on my face.

I smiled softly and pressed a hand to his forehead, taking care to be ever gentle. The skin beneath my hand radiated heat, but I found it reliving that it was lower than what it had been at the start of the evening. I removed my hand and placed the fresh rag on his forehead after wringing the excess water from the rough cloth.

"It's a bit too early to be saying good morning just yet," I laughed lightly. "But it seems as if the worst of your fever has passed with the night. Are you feeling any better?"

Ciel tilted his head in a slightly nod, which was enough for me. I quickly pressed a hand to his shoulder to prevent him from trying anything more, which he succumbed to with as much dignity as he could with a face flushed with fever.

"Ha-... Has Sebastian returned yet?" He asked in a quiet voice.

I slid him a quick glance as I dropped the first rag into the kettle at my feet. Repeating the same process as I had with the second, I had to brush a stray curl from my face when the raising steam caused it to stick to the skin of my temple.

Sighing, I sat upright once more. "No, he hasn't. I'm sure that when he does he'll wake you to let you know. He's just as worried about your condition as I am."

A hushed snort echoed in the tent. "That demon just worries about my soul."

"I wouldn't be so confident about that answer if I were you, Ciel," I bit back with no venom or malice in my tone, just mere curiosity and a soft playfulness. "I haven't a clue as to what sort of relationship the two of you share when no eyes are privy to look, but I can tell you this for sure. You and Sebastian exceed any form of prospective meal and demon relationship that I have been privileged to see. I might even venture into a guess that you two are rather intimate friends, but that would be rather forward of me."

I didn't miss the slight darkening of Ciel's cheeks, even under the flush of fever. The sight of it made me arch an eyebrow at him.

"He-he-he's my butler and nothing more," Ciel sputtered rather loudly, before quickly glancing to the vacated spot besides him.

Sensing his worry, I gently placed a hand on his shoulder to ease him back to the mattress. "Don't fret, she left a little while ago. I don't believe she had plans to come back until the sun raises."

Ciel settled back and released a sigh. "Don't go assuming things like that."

I giggled, before cocking my head to the side innocently. "Assuming what?"

He huffed, puffing his cheeks out before he glanced away and muttered, "You know very well what I am referring too."

"Oh! So it must be true then," I grinned playfully, enjoying the way he gapped silently at me. Softening the grin into a smile, I batted a dismissive wave. "You should not get so bothered by such small things, Ciel. I only jest. Like I said before, it only appears that way though I do believe that at least one of you holds tender feelings for the other. Though whether those feelings are parental, friendly, or something more I couldn't be quite sure..."

Ciel's eyebrows pinched together as a puzzled look cross his flushed face. His gaze didn't leave my face, likely trying to gauge if I was sincere in what I said or if I was teasing him some more. Finding only sincerity in my own thoughtful expression, he allowed his eye to wonder towards the opposite side of the tent.

"If you are wondering who I am referring to, I shall be more than happy to divulge that information to you," I tempted. "There will be no price."

Ciel rose one elegant eyebrow at me.

I smirked, before covering it up by tapping my chin in false thoughtfulness. "For one reason why I believe this person to harbor these feelings is because I have known him for some time and have never seen him act so rashly when it came to any one person. He simply has not acted this... emotional before and it leaves me wondering what is so different this time. What could possibly be making him act rather rashly?"

Disbelief colored Ciel's face, but he didn't voice his doubts allowed. Instead he allowed himself to sink further into the cot with a thoughtful expression adorning his face. The look was surprisingly adorable, but knowing Ciel he would have reacted rather violently if I ever were to state that fact aloud and although I enjoyed teasing him on occasions his health came first. Once more I turned my attention to the water logged rag to keep my mind busy before I was tempted into teasing the poor boy any further from sheer boredom alone.

When I happened to glance back up after a few minutes, Ciel had once more succumbed to a fever induced slumber. I took the chance to move back over to the small pit of fire that sat at the other end of the tent. The circus tent acting as it's health clinic was the only one to have its own for very obvious reasons. I placed the cast iron kettle over the fire on the metallic shelf that was positioned over the flames. Keeping the water boiling was essential to keeping Ciel's fever at bay.

The gentle rustling to the tent flap made my head snap around. My expression drifted between relief to see the black clad demon and a confused scowl as I caught a whiff of his scent. Honestly if it had been only his scent I would haven't been so uprooted, but it wasn't just Sebastian's usual smell. The heavy scent of sweat and other bodily fluids was, of course, very familiar to me and I picked up on it right away. Pastel blue eyes narrowing, I drifted closer so that I could pin a name to the other scent- the scent of the other party. It took only a few small steps for the other smell to twist at my gut like a rusty knife.

Beast?

It was an almost ludicrous notion that Sebastian had engaged in those sort of activities with that woman of all beings and I would have seriously doubted it if I had not myself smelled her over powering scent all over him. It was obviously muted by whatever methods Sebastian had tried to use to rid himself of it, but it still linger there for someone with the senses of an immortal to catch.

"Had ourselves a nice rut while your master lays ill, did you?" I questioned, unable to keep the icy bite from my voice.

Sebastian merely sighed, "I'm afraid I was only following the young master's orders. I shared no pleasure in the activities that were required to do so."

I couldn't help but fold my arms across my chest, a very immature way of showing disbelief but an effective way nonetheless.

"I rather doubt that Ciel would order you to engage in such scandalous activities, even if it were for an investigation."

"It was the quickest and most effective way of gaining the information we sought," Sebastian stated, not so much as batting an eye. "I would assume that you know this first hand."

Reluctantly I nodded, before a brief smirk flashed across my face. With all the practiced ease of my kind, I sashayed over to him and carefully wound my arms around his neck. My nose wrinkled at the linger scent, but I forced myself to remain with my face just brushing the underneath of his jaw.

"You do realize that you could have always sent myself to do such tasks," I hummed, allowing my breath to wash over the junction where his jaw curved into his neck. "I happen to be very... talented with such things and you have all the power to order me to commit them."

"You also would have gotten carried away," he muttered.

I giggled at that and backed off with a playful peck to the underside of his jaw. "I suppose you would be right at that. It has certainly been some time since I last engaged in such activities and I doubt I would be able to contain myself enough not to steal their soul."

As I turned my back to him and headed over to check on Ciel, I heard him scoff. Smirking to myself, I made sure Ciel was still comfortable before addressing Sebastian once more.

"So were you able to get what Ciel wanted?"

"That and then some," Sebastian responded smugly.

I rose an eyebrow and made a show of piercing my bottom lip with one of my fangs as I looked the demon before me up and down. Pressing a finger to my chin, I smirked broadly.

"Maybe I misjudge you," I mused. "Perhaps the great demon lord has the makings to become part incubus."

Sebastian sent me a fierce scowl that might have frightened me if he had not turned his attention to his young master. The harsh look vanished as he examined the boy carefully before placing a hand over his forehead. At the gentle pressured Ciel stirred awake and blinked up slowly to focus on his demon's face.

"Se... bastion?"

Sebastian gave him a closed eye smile. "Good morning. Your fever has lowered considerably hasn't it. How are you feeling?"

Ciel struggled onto his elbows as a fit of coughs racked his small bodied. I watched on with worry that mirrored Sebastian's as Ciel bit out his next words through the coughing.

"I wouldn't call it good, but it's better than yesterday," he finally managed.

Sebastian carefully filled a glass with water before holding it out for Ciel. "Have some water."

"Yeah... hm?" Ciel accepted the cup only for his eyes to narrow onto Sebastian's bare hands. "What happened to your gloves?"

"Oh," he looked down at his hand as if just noticing it, before turning and flashing another closed eyed smile at Ciel. "I got them a little dirty."

I snorted, quickly clamping a hand over my mouth to prevent anymore noises from escaping. That was certainly a... different way of putting it, if not slightly misleading should someone not know what I did. Ciel and Sebastian turned to look at me with eyebrows arched and I used my other hand to offer a small wave. The fit of giggles were chocking me up and I didn't dare open my mouth in case they found their way through.

Ciel coughed and used his arm to cover his mouth, drawing the attention from me. "More importantly, I hope you carried out my request."

Sebastian bowed at his waist. "Yes, of course."

I rolled my eyes, if only Ciel knew the how.

A squeak drew my attention back around to find a rather amusing sight. Ciel's small body was being lifted up into Sebastian's arms, most likely with out warning with the way Ciel's face was contorted into a look of pure shock and embarrassment. I giggled at the sight and couldn't reframe from adding my own comment to the mix.

"If I hadn't known you two better, I would have found this little situation rather scandalous," I teased with a grin.

Sebastian shot me a quick glare, while Ciel just sputtered with no real words forming on his tongue. Finally he settled for just blushing and muttering a rather low oath with my name attached to it.

I laughed and reached over to pinch Ciel's cheek. Jumping back before either male could react, I moved to the tent flap with a small smile on my face. I pushed the cloth out of the way, but before ducking out I turned to flash a wink at the two.

"When both of you finish up with your little affair, met me outside, I'll be waiting."

With that I allowed the flap to fall closed on both the demon's and his master's horrified expressions. I felt no remorse for teasing them to that level, instead I found myself rather satisfied with the results. The grin on my face seemed almost permeant.

Until it faded at the site of the reaper.

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Spears, I'd say you were stalking us," I stated dryly.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Someone needs to watch over you demons, even if you both are collared."

I snorted, "Are all reapers as strict as you? I know that you creatures are not fond of the demon race, but are you all under the belief that we need to be watched ever waking moment?"

Will didn't respond, instead he flipped through the book in his hands. I peered over his shoulder to see what is was exactly, unsurprisingly he moved it further to the side so that I couldn't see the contents as soon as he noticed me hovering. Frowning, I scoffed and glanced back at the tent behind us.

How much longer were the two of them going to take?

"Well you should be happy to know that we'll be leaving shortly," I concluded. "Sebastian has gathered the last bit of information we required."

"It's none of my business where you, your master, and his master go. Be my guest." His green eyes slide over to me. "I can move around at ease again."

"Tessa, we will be taking our leave now," Sebastian started me as he appeared out of the tent with Ciel still in his arms, not even glancing my way as he made for the edge of camp. "We must not linger any longer."

I nodded, giving the reaper one last look before running after Sebastian's retreating form. I would be more than glad to be relived of that human hell hole once and for all. The comforts of Ciel's London manor would be much appreciated, even with the incapable servants there. I'd enjoy their company for eternity over remaining with the circus for a week longer. There were certain things even I couldn't stand for very long.

* * *

><p>"CIEL!"<p>

I instantly regretted my earlier thoughts as soon as we set foot inside the manor and the two Indians ran up to greet our arrival... I'd much rather be at the circus. Soma's loud whining and complaining hadn't changed in our absences it would seem. He was still as brash as always and his shrieking was threatening to burst my ears at the current moment.

"Where the hell did you go for two nights without telling me anything?" He yelled directly at Ciel, who was still safely cradled in Sebastian's arms whereas I lingered back behind both of them at a safe distance from the foreign prince. "If you were gone any longer I would have had to send out a search party!"

Ciel choose that moment to succumb to another fit of coughs before he chocked out. "It's none of your business."

Soma's infuriated face settled into concern as he took a step closer. His dark eyes looked over Ciel's shaking body as more coughs found their way out.

"What happened to you? You look horrible," he said in a softer voice, which I silently appreciated. I might have lost some hearing from his prior outburst.

"I'll just take my leave to get cleaned up," I mumbled silently as I pushed past them. "I'll check in with you two in Ciel's chambers."

After I whispered the last part to Sebastian, who nodded his understanding, I slipped up the stairway and towards my own chambers. Ciel's condition was the only reason I made it there without being stopped, the two Indians were much too concerned to bother with Ciel's apparently healthy sister. I'd wash up and then it's be back to playing the perfect noble, a daughter of Phantomhive- no matter how false the entire story was.

I shut my door behind myself and quickly pulled a gown at random from the closet before moving to the bath. With the way things had looked downstairs I'd be able to get a bath in and still make it to Ciel's chambers before Sebastian could fully prepare Ciel to leave.

I sunk myself into the warm water and quickly went about scrubbing myself clean with the various scented oils and soaps set to the side of the porcelain tub. The bathroom soon began to smell faintly like roses as I worked to remove the thin layer of grim from my body. Even demons were not privy to remaining clean forever, we also had to take care of our bodies. It was very unlike the topic of sleep.

I leaned back against the edge of the tub when I was finished, closing my eyes so that I could relax the tensed muscles in my body with the aid of the warm water. So many things had happened in the past few days that it was slightly overwhelming. Some of them more so than others.

I lifted a hand from the water to examine it closely. It was like looking at it for the first time or at least seeing it through a different pair of eyes. Though nothing physically looked different, I could faintly see a glimmer of new energy around it. Humans might call something like this an aura. All immortal beings had one, each color and hum of energy was different for the different species of being. It was a representation of our inner strength and powers. Perviously mine had been a murky mess of different sensations and soft taints of color, but now it was even more so. A whiter tone had been added to it, making it seem to glimmer in and out of focus. This was the angel part of myself, something I had fought to hide for so long. What would come of it in the future? I would just have to wait and see.

Reluctantly I stepped up and out of the tub, quickly drying myself off with one of the soft towels. I carefully pulled my damp hair back into a tight plait before pinning it to the top of my head. The undergarments were uncomfortable and took some getting used to after having worn loose tonics and trousers for the past few days. The corset was even worse as I tightened it just beyond what a normal human woman would have been able to withstand.

I lifted the dress into my hands and examined it closely before pulling it on. A pastel green and soft cream silk had been used to fashion a form fitted bodice and straight flowing skirt. A gathering of more of the pastel green silk was placed at the waist before flowing back in a small train at the rear of the dress. Lace lined the edge of an upper coat with three quarter sleeves. The dress was pleasant enough and complimented the color of my skin and still damp hair.

Once I was sure everything was perfectly in place, I headed for Ciel's chambers at a swift paced walk. Outside his doors, I paused briefly only to knock once before stepping inside without approval to do so. Neither male inside took notice as they continued their conversation, oblivious to my presence.

"Kelvin?" Ciel was asking.

The name rung some bells in my head and I frown briefly as I tried to picture why as I moved forward to perch myself on the foot of Ciel's bed. Kelvin?... Baron Kelvin? I scowled as I pictured the rather friendly face of the naive noble. It had been a while since I had seen him at one of soirees my human father in this incarnation had held, but I couldn't say that I could regret this. The human had always left me feeling slightly uneasy, something had been rather odd with him. Especially with his obsession with beautiful people.

Sebastian glanced up as he slipped a fresh shirt onto Ciel's slim shoulders. Moving down to button it, he asked, "Do you know him?"

Ciel huffed, "I'm not too fond of charity events so he isn't one of my direct acquaintances, but I did greet him at some parties my predecessor took me to."

Sebastian nodded as he slipped on first Ciel's black jacket and then a silk ribbon. As Ciel continued to speak, he slipped on the Phantomhive family ring onto his thumb the sapphire gem gleaming in the dim lighting of the bedroom. As a finale touch, Sebastian placed the earl's black coat on.

Ciel turned to eye both Sebastian and myself before his face settled into a stern line.

"Let's go."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian swept a bow as he opened the door for our exit.

We came to an abrupt halt when we were prevented from moving forward by a human wall blocking the doorway. My gaze slid up to Agni's determined face before falling into a small scowl. It appeared we would not be going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ It's been a while since I updated this one and I do apologize for that. To make up for it I made this chapter slightly longer than I normally do. Forgive me._


	22. Ch 22 Being 'Nice'

_**A/N: **__Yeah new chapter! Anyway updates are going to be as quick as I can make them on this one. The end is actually coming very near if I stick to the plan. I'll be breaking away from the manga story line shortly after the circus ending, which is next chapter ;). After that I reintroduce our shadow man and his origins, along with a familiar face who is causing some problems for our dear Queen. So look forward to the finale few arcs (arcs consist of a good four or so chapters so the end isn't all THAT close yet) of this story. _

_**poison1234:** Thank you I'm glad you're enjoying it so far; and I hadn't uploaded in over a month so your not the only one XD. As for the Baron, the version of scans I was reading named him as the Baron Gelwin (I wasn't paying much attention to when I was writing it, but it had seemed funny). Like you I'm more used to seeing it as Kelvin, so I did go back and switch that. Thank you for pointing it out though, because I forgot what the other translation of the name was though I knew I preferred it over Gelwin. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

I flipped the page over and just refrained from releasing a very unladylike yawn from my mouth. The book was rather dry but most of the interesting ones had already been consumed by me and now lay scattered about the floor of my chambers; the first few novels having belonged to Poe, an author who's works Ciel apparently adored, laid closest to the door at the start of the piles. There were well over a hundred novels and collections of poetry laying in the room, but this was not to be unexpected when I was held back from the excitement that had been promised yesterday. Though I couldn't blame Ciel for getting ill, I could however blame that foreign prince and his servant for being so meddlesome.

The wait was painful.

I sighed and dropped the book down onto another pile nearest to me. Usually I would have brought them back to the library downstairs myself, but giving Sebastian more work while I was allowed to do so was an appealing notion. The excuse of being the lady of the house was both useful as it was annoying. There were plenty of things that could have kept me entertained, but were off limits thanks to the false title.

Down the hall I could hear the quiet whisper of Sebastian's footsteps followed by a pair that was only slightly louder, meaning it could only be Agni. The Indian was rather close in comparison to a demon with his 'goddess' given gifts; his strength and silent movements only a few of these likenesses.

Feeling that they might hold some brief relief for my restless mind, I hurried for the door and into the hallway. Passing down the hall towards the entrance stairwell, Agni brought up the rear of the group with a slumbering Soma resting on his back. Sebastian either didn't notice my presence or choose to ignore it, instead continuing with the discussion he was having with Agni or rather Soma- so much for my thought that he was asleep.

"Ciel is still a child! He's at the age where you want to be fawned over and cuddled by your parents all day when you have a cold."

The very mental image of Ciel asking to be cuddled made me nearly burst into a fit of uncontrollably giggles. The picture of him, straight faced and asking very seriously for that was simply too much. Ciel was proud and it was his pride that would never allow him to even considered being coddled.

By the time I had willed the giggles to stop, I had missed much of the passing conversation. Suddenly Soma's head popped up from his servant's shoulder to regard Sebastian. Though I couldn't see his expression, I knew it had to be strictly serious for once just from the scolding tone of his voice.

"You should be nice to him and fawn over him with all your might," he stated. "Okay, be nice!"

With the words he wanted to say out, Soma hopped off Agni's back and turned to dart away. My guess was that he was afraid of Sebastian's wrath, the poor boy had already been a victim to it once before and I doubted he wanted another scolding like that again. However, I wasn't about to let him slip away just yet. Where would be the entertainment in that?

Reaching out, I snatched a hold of his clothing. He was yanked to a stop and turned ever so slowly to face me, probably expecting Sebastian with the size his eyes had grown to. When he noticed it was just me, his expression relaxed slightly.

"Oh... Tessa," he stumbled out.

I released my grip and forced a small smile on to my face. "Forgive me, but I couldn't help but to overheard your conversation."

Soma's brows furrowed and he glanced to Sebastian who looked equally curious as I stood perfectly tranquil and collected before them with the smallest of polite smiles on my face. I was sure that I looked every inch the daughter of nobility I had been raised to be when I had been reincarnated, but I knew if someone glanced deeper into my eyes they'd see the glimpse of twisted glee in my eyes. I was being superficially polite, I had the selfish motives of being entertained spurring me on however.

I narrowed my eyes on Soma ever so slightly, "And I was not prepared to sit by while you scolded our family butler."

Both Soma's and Agni's eyes widened at my sudden harsher tone, but Sebastian's face made it worth while. At first he could only merely gape in surprise that I had taken his side, which made me feel a twinge of guilt for having taken advantage of every situation in the past to tease him endlessly- but only a twinge- before it melted into a smug smile that was directed at the foreigners'.

"I have no deep knowledge on the customs of your country," -a lie- "but I do know that here in England, our butlers, or servant for that matter, are not handed the tasks of being 'nice' to their masters."

Soma looked like he was about to argue, but I held up a hand for him to wait for me to finish because I was far from done. His expression had yet to sink into anything satisfactory and I wouldn't quit until I got something from it.

"Here servants are expected to be only respectful and faithful to their masters, coddling their family heads or heirs would be a direct insult to the family name they serve," I explained sternly, as if I were scolding a child for saying something naughty. "Asking Sebastian to be nice to Ciel is both an insult to him as the Phantomhive butler and Ciel as the head of the family. Also there's the point that both are males and if they where to cuddle and be 'nice', even if Ciel were sick, it would still illicit gossip that would tarnish the family name and reputation. If such gossip was caught by her majesty or the yard, Ciel and Sebastian both could be imprisoned for indecent acts that were never committed but only talked about because Sebastian was accepting your advice."

With each word Soma flinched back before hanging his head altogether. I stopped in my rant then, smug and satisfied with the conclusion. All I had spoken was the truth, though granted it had been a bit exaggerated. Overall the satisfaction of baring down on Soma was enough to relieve the edge of my boredom for the time being. I certainly tended to be sadistic when my mind was restless.

In this sense I truly was a full demon, mind and body.

"Forgive me," Soma apologized lowly. "I was only trying to think of what was best for Ciel."

I sighed softly, "I understand. You simply do not fully understand our culture yet."

He perked up slightly, looking up at me with large golden eyes. "So for servants and men such familiarity is wrong in London?"

I nodded, "According to society, it is wrong for anyone who is not family to do so."

He frowned thoughtfully for a moment, tapping his forefinger against his bottom lip. His mind was either trying to digest this new policy or he was thinking of a new scheme to get around this unspoken law of refined behavior. Within moments he snapped his fingers and pointed a finger directly at me.

"But family members can cuddle and comfort their ill loved ones, right?"

I blinked slowly, understanding yet not at the same time. My mind wasn't fully comprehending what it was he was exactly trying to do with this knowledge. There didn't seem to be any obvious connection.

"Yes... it would be," I stated as I nodded wearily.

He grinned triumphantly and for some reason this served to tighten the uneasy knot currently building in my stomach.

"Agni!"

The white haired Indian bowed at the waist. "Yes, my prince?"

Soma turned his body so that he was half facing Agni and half turned to me. With a large smile on his face, he gestured to me. "I order you to take the little earl's sister to him so that she can comfort him while he is sick."

"Wha-!" I was abruptly cut off from protesting when I was scooped up in a rather unseemly fashion and whisked back down the hall towards Ciel's chambers. Honestly I was too surprised at first to fight my way free and by the time it had fully sunken in, I was roughly deposited onto the center of Ciel's large bed. Upon my weight falling onto the mattress, Ciel started awake; large mismatched orbs darting around in confusion.

"Forgive me, my lady and little lord," Agni apologized quickly as he bowed to both of us. "But I must follow my prince's orders."

"Hold on a mome-"

The door clicked shut behind him.

"Damn that royal brat!" I swore crossly.

"Tessa, would you mind explaining to me what the meaning of this is?" Ciel demanded, still staring in confusion at the door.

I sighed, "Soma seems to be under the impression that you secretly desire to be pampered like a child while you lay ill. He first tried to convince Sebastian that he was mean and needed to be fawn over you. I suppose my mouth got me into this mess when I corrected him and informed him that it would be improper for Sebastian to do so. Soma seemed led to believe that a family member would be the perfect replacement then."

"I suppose my decision to lie about you being my sister became more of a bother than it would have been to explain why my parlor maid was wearing an expensive gown," Ciel grumbled as he fell back into the pile of pillows. "Though it's too late to change that decision now."

I smiled softly and shook my head, "Indeed it is rather late for that."

Ciel peeked through his blue eye up at me. "Is it possible to leave without them preventing us?"

I bit my lip thoughtfully and stared at the door. My ears could pick up the sounds all around the house. None of the other servants were lingering around, having been sent back to the main mansion, so there were no large distracting noises to prevent me from finding who I sought. Sebastian's light movements were quick to pick up near the parlor, probably tending to the dying fire inside the hearth there. Soma and Agni however were much nearer.

"Unfortunately at this time it would be impossible," I finally concluded, not bothering to hide the bitterness in my tone. "We'll likely have to wait until they turn in for the evening."

Ciel's eye slid shut as he released a faint scoff, "Troublesome idiots."

I chuckled softly, "Why don't you continue resting? I'll wake you when the time is right."

Both mismatched eyes opened fully to regard me in a suspicious stare that could very well have pierced through many people's facades to their true intentions. They were clouded with uncertainty and a degree of mistrust that deeply offended me.

"Can I trust that you won't try anything?"

I nearly groaned aloud, but bit it back at the last second. "Ciel, just because I am a succubus does not mean that I have no dignity and succumb to lust at every wakening moment. I have a more refined taste than to take anyone and anything to bed with me. Besides, I like my men a little older and more experienced."

Ciel's face colored slightly and he quickly rolled over onto his side, putting his back to me. I couldn't help but to chuckle lightly at the action. For someone who appeared so mature he sure had a funny reaction to such a topic. It wasn't as if I had even put it bluntly, there were plenty of other more vulgar terms I could have used, and yet he still acted like an innocent child when he heard it.

I suppose in that sense he was innocent though.

"Tch," he grumbled, much to my amusement.

Feeling slightly mischievous, and unable to resist the urge to tease, I moved to lean over him. As I drew closer I felt him tense up, but before he could order me away I swooped down and placed my lips by his ear.

"Your soul belongs to Sebastian anyway," I whispered, giggling as he shivered when my breath fanned over the side of his neck. "Though it's very tempting."

Ciel flinched and sensing he was about to shoot up, I giggled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before jumping away. Mismatched eyes glared sharply at me as I settled on the edge of his bed with a board smirk playing on my lips. It was hard to hate Soma for having me locked in here now. I was having too much fun.

* * *

><p>"Hn... Dark...?" Ciel mumbled incoherently as he shuffled about under the covers. Suddenly he shot upright, a panicked looked on his face. "What time is it now?"<p>

I couldn't help but giggle at the distressed appearance as the other occupant of the room decided to make his presence known in time to placate the young earl.

"It is seven fourteen in the evening," Sebastian stated with a smile as he clicked the pocket watch shut. "You finally woke up I see."

It was hard to refrain from relapsing into a fresh bout of giggles when the words took their time to take root in Ciel's mind. He scowled upon hearing my muffled laughter, his sapphire eye narrowed onto my face.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He accused.

I lifted my shoulder in a small shrug, it wasn't as if I would tell him that he had simply looked too adorable to disturb, that would have landed me in even more hot water. With nothing more coming from me he turned to regard Sebastian.

Sebastian gave a small polite smile as he placed a coat over Ciel's shoulders. "It was a decision based on the fact that butlers should think about their master's health first."

My eyebrows shot upwards as Ciel's face fell into confusion.

"Huh?"

Without addressing either of our confusions, Sebastian rambled off Ciel's dinner for the evening. The dish was revealed from under the silver tray before the earl, revealing a grand array of the finest dishes made in England. The aroma that wafted into the room from the food was enough to make my mouth water even though I had no need for it.

Taking the dish, Sebastian scooped up some food and held it out to Ciel with a closed eye smile.

"Say 'ahh'."

That was my undoing.

I fell off the bed clutching my sides the moment Ciel jumped ten feet off the mattress like a scared alley cat. I could not believe that Sebastian had taken Soma's advice at all... unless he had decided to use it as a good excuse to tease Ciel some more. In which case I was completely behind the whole charade. The young earl's expression was priceless.

"Stop it right now, that's an order," Ciel demanded, bristling with goosebumps as he continued to glare at Sebastian.

Sebastian paused in his ministrations, his smile almost condescending as he regarded his young master. "Master Soma said patients are things to fawn over completely and to be nice to. Does it not please you?"

Ciel scowled darkly, his aura reading murderous intents. I would not wish to be Soma when he finally had the chance to get his hands on him. The poor foreign prince would have another thing coming to him.

"I don't need your 'fawning'," Ciel retorted. "It's disgusting."

"Is that so?" Sebastian gave a falsely apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that then."

I rolled my eyes as I moved to sit back on the bed, straightening my skirts after my eruption of very unladylike behavior. Neither male paid me any mind as I took a seat with my legs tucked under me while they went about their usual routine. Ciel was brought over to the wardrobe where he was stripped of his nightgown and dressed into something more suitable for going out; my eye adverted until Sebastian informed me that it was suitable for me to look once more. All the while they proceeded to discuss the call Sebastian received about an unexpected visitor at the mansion.

"It seems Miss Elizabeth has no intentions of going home before seeing you," Sebastian explained calmly.

I frowned softly trying not to appear too prying as I leaned forward, resting my forearms across the foot board at the end of the bed.

"Miss Elizabeth? Would this be the Lady Elizabeth Middleford?" I angled my head to the side slightly as I tried to recall any information I'd heard of Elizabeths that associated with the house of Phantomhive, but she was the only one I could remember though I'd never heard either Sebastian or Ciel speak a word of her before.

Sebastian gave me a tight lipped smile. "Miss Elizabeth is the young master's fiancee."

My lips formed the word 'oh' as I tried to prevent my eyes from widening any further. That was unexpected. I'd heard she was his cousin, but while it wasn't uncommon for this era I hadn't altogether seen it coming. I suppose it made sense though, to keep the bloodlines pure, but from the expression Ciel wore it didn't look like he was pleased with this particular arrangement.

Ciel gave an exasperated sigh, "Jeez... You've researched Baron Kelvin's house, right?"

Sebastian chuckled softly as he reached for the top hat sitting at the top of the wardrobe. Apparently he knew that Ciel wasn't fond of the topic either, and with the way Ciel had redirected the conversation in another direction it was hard not to. I didn't know much about this girl, but once I met her I'd be careful to take notes on what Ciel might not be so fond of about her.

"Yes, seeing as there was plenty of time to do so," Sebastian informed Ciel, as he handed the hat over. "It's a place that's about a one days drive by coach or railroad from London."

Ciel smirked dryly. "If it's you, we will be able to get there in one hour right? If it's an order."

"Let's end this quickly and return to the main house."

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and smiled, "Yes, my lord."


	23. Ch 23 Green Eyes

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"That infuriating demon!"

I growled lowly, digging my heels into the poor beast below me. Around me the english countryside blurred into an indecipherable mass. Under the cloak of night everything held a somewhat sinister edge, but nothing mattered to me more than the thought of decapitating that handsome head right off of that damned butler's shoulders.

How dare he leave me out of this! How dare he think himself so superior that he may order me about in any way he pleased! Oh, he would get it. Every inch of the punishment coming his way would be wholly deserved. I would make him wish he never even thought about using our blood contract to his advantage. With every ounce of power I contained, I would torture him right into the next life and then bring him right back out of hell to repeat the process all over again. It would certainly be one _hell_ of an eternity for him.

The great Devil himself would shudder in terror at my fury.

"Oh just you wait, Sebastian," I chuckled dryly to myself. "Oh just you wait."

Before me to Phantomhive mansion materialized out of the darkness, looming before me like a fortress of power. Its blackened windows and gray stone walls looked carnivorous and hungry by the light of the moon, beckoning me to come closer so that it may swallow my being whole. I laughed at the thought, my mind could certainly twist even the most innocent of things into something horrid when I was furious.

I yanked the reins back, pulling my stead to a brisk halt before the first steps to the entrance. Beneath me the horse shuddered, its head bowing towards the ground as it snorted for breath. I grimaced at the white flecks of foam around the bit and the dark stains of sweat splotching the poor bay's glossy coat. It would have done me well to have considered the beast's stamina while I raced here from London.

Dismounting from my position astride, I rushed up the steps with my skirts in hand. There was no need to consider the animal wondering off, it certainly was too exhausted for such activity. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it laid down right there with the tack and all. A small amount of pity welled up in my chest, it was all my doing that the animal was in such a state, but Sebastian had made it sound urgent that I get here.

... And my anger might have played a small role in my carelessness of the horse's state.

Before the doors of the mansion, I slammed my fist against it. Someone would have to be up in the master's absences. The servants might be daft, but they knew of their master's occupation under the Queen. They'd have to have some consideration that he might show up late at night if something were to come up in a case that lead him back here. It certainly couldn't be uncommon.

The sound of rushing feet rung clearly from the other side and I took a step back expecting the door to swing open any minute. Instead there was a pause just behind the wooden entrance and a distinctive click. Before I was able to place the familiarity of the sound, the door swung open and I found my face well acquainted with the barrel of a gun.

"Pardon me, I had no idea I was that unwelcome," I muttered as I took a step aside and out of range.

At the sound of my voice the barrel lowered and I was able to see just who was behind the weapon. Bard's gruff face stuck out like a sore thumb against the blackness of the mansion's backdrop. He looked slightly startled to see me standing before him, but as soon as he was able to discern it was me the gun was dropped level with his side.

"What are you doin' here, Tessa?" Bard asked, scratching his head in confusion at the sight of me standing on the front steps in the dead of the night.

I giggled softly and removed the hood of my cloak. "Evening to you as well, Bard. I trust all has been well in the mansion while we have been investigating?"

Bard's cigarette drooped at the corner of his mouth as I brushed passed him and into the mansion without a single word as to why I was here so late. I wouldn't be offering much of an excuse either, he would be finding out all in due time just as myself. Sebastian hadn't been so kind as to why I was being banished from the fun and ordered like a filthy mutt back here. The demon should just consider himself lucky the Baron didn't reside too far from the Phantomhive mansion, as it was already distant enough to make me feel slightly uncomfortable and light headed. The urge to be close to my blood contractor was strong, leaving me feeling as if the end of a line were snagged tight around my waist tugging me back to him. It was fortunate that I wasn't any further, it the separation were much more than this I feared I would be rendered out cold thanks to our binding agreement.

But the bastard probably didn't care.

I glanced down at the white gloves hiding our agreement from view. The contract was tingling currently, every now and then spiking with whatever emotion was driving Sebastian at the moment. Whatever was happening back at the Baron Kelvin's manor was both setting him on edge and awakening the larger part of his sadistic side.

But he had been right in sending me here, even if I still was not pleased with being left out of the fun back at the Baron's manor. It looked as if entertainment had come to me. The presences drawing nearer to the mansion were just hovering within the outskirts of the estate's property. In a few moment they'd be inside the boarders and within the hour at our front steps. Hostility washed off them in waves and with each intake of breath I could feel it swell up with another tide of anticipation. This was no friendly visit, which made it all the more promising an aspect. My fury might just find an outlet for the evening.

"Bard, have Finny take my horse to the stables," I ordered briskly. "I fear I've run the poor beast into the ground on the ride here. Come back here once your done, I need to find Mey-Rin."

_"Tessa, it is very important that you have the others prepare for an attack," Sebastian stated firmly. "Just tell them to brace themselves, they'll know what to do from there."_

_ My lips drew downwards into a frown. "The servants? Sebastian, you must be joking. They aren't exactly capable at their jobs, what makes you think they'll be equipped in case of an attack?"_

_ Sebastian's lips twisted upwards at the corners, revealing sharp fangs. "Oh, but these are the servants of Phantomhive. They wouldn't be worth their salt if they could not protect their master's home."_

I shook my head as I approached the maid's door. Sebastian could be very cryptic when he wished to be. While I wanted to doubt his words, and there were plenty of valid reasons for me to do so, I couldn't. Something about it made sense, capable fighters hiding behind the charade of incapable servants. It would fit those three perfectly, but more importantly it fit what I knew of Sebastian. He'd be the type of demon to build up a facade such as that.

I knocked on Mey-Rin's door, waiting patiently for the pigtailed maid to stumble across her room to open it for me. She peeked through the crack in the doorway she'd made, her eyeglasses catching the gleam of light from the unnecessary candle I held in my hand.

"Ah, Tessa! I wasn't expecting you, no I wasn't," she fumbled, opening the door wider. " 'Ave you and the young master returned home from London?"

I shook my head, "Actually no. Sebastian sent me here to tell you this: brace yourselves."

I couldn't tell if she understood or not with her eyes hidden behind those thick lenses. But it seemed she did got the message when she quickly turned on her heels and marched back into her room with more grace than I'd ever seen come from her before. I couldn't help it, my eyes widened at the sight of her as she quickly reached under her bed and drew out a thick trunk. The worn outer shell wasn't familiar to me, but when she popped the lid open I understood what Sebastian had said earlier.

They truly were fully equip for an attack.

Endless rows of neatly cleaned and polished rifles laid within the trunk. A supply of bullets were buried in the top half of the trunk, where they were quickly snatched from as Mey-Rin expertly loaded each weapon with a quick and steady hand. I watched as they were all loaded and readied in less time than I'd ever seen a weapon loaded before. It was shocking to know that the bumbling maid of the Phantomhive mansion was actually an expert with firearms, it almost made me wonder what else the other two servants could be hiding.

"Were the orders specific?" She inquired.

I paused, not expecting her to talk let alone address me in a suddenly even voice. Mey-Rin almost didn't sound like Mey-Rin, but it was the final touch of the glasses being pushed up to sit on her head that was the undoing of all my pervious doubts.

Sharp brown eyes stared unyieldingly up at me.

So that was why she wore those ridiculous glasses. Her eyes were incredibly gorgeous, but there was a quick, calculatedness about them that made them dangerous. She was smart to keep them hidden. They could prove to be just as dangerous for her as they were for shooting rounds off at enemies.

"No, but he did-," I stopped abruptly, tilting my head as I heard a noise from outside. It was too faint for a human ear to pick up, but the sharp snap came again a few moments later. Our midnight guests had finally crossed the last barrier and they certainly weren't planning on having to come in and kill us all silently. They probably thought we wouldn't have time to get away and get help anyway.

"Then I'll take position as I see-."

"Take the roof."

Mey-Rin paused, her rifles poised in her arms as she turned to me with a questioning look. My shock at having spoken without thinking wore off by the time her full attention was on me and by then a smirk was building on my lips.

"Pardon me, Tessa?"

"Take the roof," I repeated. "The enemies are approaching from the back, they'll reach Finny first, but they won't expect an attack from above. I'm sure you've used rooftops to your advantage before."

Mey-Rin grinned and saluted me, a glimpse of her clumsiness peeking through. "Yes, ma'am!"

I laughed, "Good, now I have a few more things I need to get done."

Mey-Rin's heavy footsteps faded out behind me as I headed back towards the entrance hall. Before I could set up a little entertainment of my own, I had to find Tanaka, I trusted Bard and Finny would be able to figure things out on their own. However, there was a little lady in the house that would need some sort of guard and the old stewart should be capable enough to watch over her until the threat was disposed of.

"Miss Tessa? Have the young master and Sebastian returned?"

I jumped at the voice and turned to face an older man. For someone so old, he stood even straighter than myself, nearly towering over me by a foot. Actually I was sure he'd be quite near to Sebastian's height if the two stood next to each other. I had to take a step back to be able to see his face, surprised to find it a familiar one.

"Tanaka?" I gaped.

"At your service, Miss."

I couldn't help it; I burst into a small fit of giggles. It was a surprise that was all. I hadn't expected him to be in this form, if any. It appeared that I had greatly misunderstood the servants of Phantomhive, from Finny to Mey-Rin and even Tanaka. Apparently they all had their worth, whether this worth was seen at first glimpse or not. I had to hand it to Sebastian, he knew what he was doing.

"Pardon me," I chocked out, forcing down the last of the bubbling laughter. "I was just looking for you actually. Sebastian sent me back to inform you guys to prepare yourselves from an attempt of assassination here at the mansion, I have already informed Mey-Rin of this and soon Bard and Finny will know as well. The only task remaining is to keep the Lady Elizabeth from knowing about the threat approaching the manor. I ask that you watch her for the Earl."

Tanaka bowed, a small smile on his face. "Of course."

I grinned then, "Well now that this matter is settled, excuse me, but I have some other things to attend to."

Behind me, I heard Tanaka chuckle softly. He had to know of the other servants, so did he suspect something similar of my case? His laugh made me believe so, but think what he may, he'd never guess correctly. Though, I glanced back at his retreating form, I did have my questions about how much that man knew about Sebastian's true nature. If he knew more than he let on, he certainly didn't act like what would be expected of a mortal. I brushed the though aside quickly.

Focus.

I heard the first yell when I reached my destination. The sound of it breaking through the cloak of night brought a smile to my lips. Within time and if I managed to get myself some action, I might find it in myself to forgive Sebastian for banishing me here like that. It was a large might, for the wrath of a female is never completely erased unless there has been measures taken to even out the score. But for the moment a might was looking much brighter for him then a complete denial of forgiveness from me.

The door to Ciel's study was just around the corner and I figured perhaps someone, an particularly idiotic someone, would stumble into it. A parlor and other guests rooms lined the hall nearby it, so it likened the chance of running into some poor soul. As if to strengthen my earlier assumptions the doorway stood open a crack as if someone or something had already wondered inside. The corners of my lips leapt upwards at the sight.

I walked to it slowly, allowing bits and pieces of my human glamour to fade the closer I got to the doorway, so by the time I laid my hand on the sturdy wood I no longer wore a human like face. Just imagining the face of whatever mortal lay behind it was enough to satisfy the monster inside. It celebrated knowing that the poor fool would probably pass out from fear alone.

"Damn."

The curse was enough to draw a pause from me and I stood with one hand on the door, leaning forward so that I could hear better. Someone moved about inside Ciel's study, their movements quick and calculated. The noise of drawers opening and contents being shuffled about rang loudly in my ears, the sound not sitting well with me.

They couldn't be from the circus crew- or at least I highly doubted the likely hood of that. Those people had come here for one thing: blood. I couldn't believe they would want to find something in Ciel's study, nothing of value to them laid in the stacks of paperwork and deeds. My mind however offered the alternative that they could believe that Ciel had filled evidence against them somewhere in his room. It would fit the situation and would explain why they would send someone to find it. They obviously didn't want to get caught or else they wouldn't go to the lengths they had to cover their tracks.

Peering through the crack, I watched a shadow move about the darkened study. White splotches, which I suspected were papers, stood out against the darkness often being thrown by a shadowed hand. From the glimpses I could manage to catch, the shape was obviously feminine. A small creature, perhaps only slightly larger than Ciel but smaller than myself. Their movements were hurried, an obvious rush to them. Whatever they were looking for needed to be found and found quick.

I shifted my weight, hoping to catch a better look at the intruder when a bad floor board beneath my shoe groaned lowly. I bit my lip and sent a quick glance downwards before looking back up at the room. The shadow had frozen in their place, staring directly at the crack in the doorway... directly at me.

Our gazes met for half a second, brilliant jade eyes locking with mine before they vanished in a whirl of black.

Without further pause I rushed into the room, the light from the candle I held spilling across the contents. But other then the usual furniture and contents, the room was empty. There was no intruder.

They were gone.


	24. Ch 24 Double Charles

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Someone was in the young master's study last night?" Sebastian asked once more and try as he might, he could not hide the look of disbelief from me. All my pervious frustrations with him had been momentarily forgotten and pushed aside, replaced with a fresh bout of them. Of course it didn't help my case that there was no evidence to support my claims of the intruder. The mess had been miraculously cleaned up the moment the shadow figure vanished, leaving behind a disturbing presence unlike that of which I'd ever felt before. Unfortunately that too faded within the hours prior to Ciel and Sebastian's arrival home.

"I may be many things, Sebastian, but I am no liar when it comes to these things," I stated, fighting the growl out of my voice as I continued to press forward. "There was someone in there last night. They were looking for something, what that was I am unable to say. They did a very thorough job cleaning up after themselves."

"And how was anyone able to get by you?"

I tried not to appear baffled by this. It was something I hadn't considered yet. How did someone or, rather, something get by me? Even immortals couldn't get by another immortal so easily. There would have been some trace left behind, something to inform me of exactly who or what I was dealing with. But there was nothing, just a disturbing notion that something truly powerful lurked in the shadows.

"Sebastian," Ciel's tone was warning, the sound of his voice startling. The young earl hadn't spoken since we'd parted for discussions in the study and the sound of his voice now came as a surprise. "Tessa has done nothing but prove her worth to us since her arrival and while we can not find evidence to prove her report the truth, we have no evidence to discredit her either."

He sighed, resting his chin over his hands. "If you truly don't believe her statement couldn't you order her to tell you the truth? She is under a blood oath with you, is she not?"

I wrinkled my nose up in distaste at the notion, but as much as I loathed it if it were the only way to get them to believe me then I'd reluctantly hand myself over to the power of an order.

The raven haired demon looked at me, but shook his head firmly and turned to his master. "Very well, but if what she says it true then we have a formable opponent, my lord."

_Formable indeed._

"I thought you liked a challenge, Sebastian? Afraid someone may be stronger than you?" Ciel goaded.

"I assure you, young master, there is no one stronger than I."

I smirked as the two dissolved into their typical power banter. Of course it would be Ciel to discover something as trivial as testing Sebastian's power in something so disturbing. I had to hand it to him, the boy didn't give up easily. Sadly, and as much as I truly did wish to see Ciel find someone who could defeat Sebastian, this game was doomed to end in the demon's favor. There was no one out there, short of God himself, who could defeat him- and I rather hoped it was not that entity we were dealing with.

A knock on the door startled all of us into silence. Straightening up, Sebastian crossed the room in three large strides and opened the door for the person. Standing on the other side was a very flustered Mey-Rin, who took one look at the demon and promptly melted into a stuttering mess.

"Th-there be some... me-men here to s-se-see the young master, th-th-there isss," she fumbled, eyes never raising much further than the male's chin.

Ciel's brows knitted together at the center of his forehead. It was obvious he hadn't expected a visit from anyone. That alone ruled out the frequent business partners he met with to discuss the toy company and it's progress. It didn't rule out Soma, the prince had horrid timing on everything, nor did it rule out Elizabeth, I wouldn't put it past the girl to bring herself right back to the mansion after being dismissed this morning. She had seemed rather excitable when Ciel was around, though that was only my assumptions from watching her at a distance- Sebastian had thought it best that I refrain from interacting with her yet.

"Who?" I asked, inclining my head slightly.

Mey-Rin seemed glad to be able to look at someone other than the black clad butler. "A Charles Phipps and a Charles Grey, they are."

"Personally?" Ciel exclaimed, practically dropping his tea.

She gives a jerky motion of her head that was meant to be a nod.

"Send them in at once," Ciel ordered hurriedly.

Mey-Rin curtsied quickly and clumsily rushed from the room back in the direction she'd come from. As soon as she vanished, all eyes turned to Ciel. The earl was running his hands over his suit as if trying to smooth out the invisible wrinkles as he picked himself up and moved over to the desk. He seemed visibly nervous.

"Ciel, who are these men?" I inquired, angling myself so that I was facing his new position now.

The boy looked up at me with vague annoyance for my ignorance. "The double Charles are the personal assistants to her majesty. If they are here that means they are bringing her orders personally rather than send them by letter."

"And this is a bad thing?" I press, not yet comprehending the source of his agitation.

"The young master was ordered to see the children to safety if possible," Sebastian explained. "All perished in the fire."

My eyes widened briefly and I nodded in understanding. He was worried she blamed him for their deaths, which in all honesty was his fault. Sebastian had informed me of his lord's orders at the Baron's mansion last night. I couldn't fully place the blame onto Ciel though, he had been traumatized by the surprise the Baron had planned for him. The man had been demented if he had believed reconstructing the cult's sacrifice would please Ciel. However Ciel should have known better than to let his emotions get in the way of his work as the Queen's Watchdog.

"So shall we sit back and try to scramble for some sort of excuse as to what happened last night?" I drawled, accepting the tea cup Sebastian offered me.

Sebastian smirked as he stood up straight, moving for the door. "No, we simply plead a different case."

His words barely had a moment to settle in the air of the study before he whisked the door open in a grand sweep. My eyes instantly sought out the two men, these double Charles, that had Ciel in such a state. I half expected to see stately men with graying hair and tall top hats, carrying an air of authority. However the two males were not what I had pictured as being the Queen's personal assistants.

The first was a head shorter than Sebastian. Everything about him was disgustingly white and clean, from the tip of his head to his shoes. It was overwhelming, nearly as sickening as the oddly cheerful composure about him. His grin never slipped as he marched into the room with an air of confidence and nonchalance- acting as if he owned the place and then some.

The other followed right after him. He stood taller than his company, nearly leveled with Sebastian. As his predecessor, he too was clad in white from head to toe with limited amounts of black highlights glimpsing here and there. Unlike his partner, his solomon air was not nearly as overwhelming. It hampered the effect of the blinding white.

"Earl Phantomhive!" The first greeted in a voice that matched his personality to the t.

Ciel, try as he might, failed at looking thrilled to see him. "Earl Grey and Phipps."

Grey sat himself down comfortable on the love seat across from mine without waiting for permission, taking the position closest to Ciel, while Phipps remained standing just behind him. Sebastian, being the ever perfect butler, instantly offered them tea and some of the sweet cakes he'd made for the young master's tea. Grey eagerly indulging himself on the treats, his counterpart politely refusing.

"Her Majesty sends her regards," Grey finally spoke between mouthfuls of cake. "She originally had plans for a private meeting with you Earl, but something came up."

The last words didn't seem to settle well with Ciel. He shifted slightly in his seat, the motion barely large enough for my eyes to catch, but his face successful remained schooled in an indifferent mask.

Grey grinned deviously then. "Aren't you wondering what the meeting was to be over?"

Ciel's face paled slightly and for a moment he remained silently staring at his desk. I wondered what he saw there- if anything- and what he hoped to gain from it. However in a moment I understood that whatever he did see, helped to bring the dark Earl Phantomhive back. The smile that crossed his face was so falsely innocent it appear sinister as his eye twinkled with mischief.

"I admit I am curious," he began, his smile growing. "However I am more curious as to what came up to bring you two here to my door instead."

His response seemed to throw Charles off and for a moment the other earl's easy going air was wiped from his face. I watched with a small smile as he struggled to gain the upper hand in the situation again. He seemed to give up after a moment though, when he meet Ciel's wondering gaze.

"You haven't gotten away with your blunder yet, Earl," Grey warned, before standing up and tossing a white envelop onto the desk. "Her Majesty has a task for the Watchdog and it requires the upmost secrecy."

His gray eyes fell to me then, regarding me seriously. "Miss Hale, from the fallen Hale household. I do not care for why you're here, but-."

"She can stay," Ciel cut in, his eyes not moving from the contents of the envelop. "Tessa is a trusted associate of mine. She and Sebastian are two of my best pawns- they will not betray me."

"You seem confident of their service," Phipps remarked, his voice startling me since I had yet to hear him speak since he had entered the room.

It was then that Ciel lifted his eyes to take in Sebastian and then myself, before his lips stretching into a sadistic grin. "I have reasons to be."

In response I watched as a similar look crossed Sebastian's face, his eyes briefly glowing scarlet before fading back to their mundane brown. Neither of the Queen's servants noticed the unearthly display, eyes too intently focused back on Ciel whom was looking appalled by whatever he had just read.

"Human experiments?" Ciel gasped. "Who stands accused of being involved in this crime?"

Reaching into his coat, Grey pulled out a file. He opened it and held it out for Ciel, who readily took it; his sapphire orb hurriedly absorbing the contents.

"Currently the Queen is only in knowledge of one member of peerage involved, the Countess Sicily Alderdice," Phipps explained.

"However it has become apparent in the recent week that her involvement is not purely finical backing. We have come into knowledge that she is the head of the underground movement," Grey cut in.

Ciel dropped the files to glare at the two. "You've known about this and haven't done anything until this point. How long has this being allowed to go on?"

"Months," Grey shrugged. "The Queen was disheartened by the news, however our sources had no cleared up the involvement of any nobles. She did not want any of them to escape should we have gotten involved too soon."

"So you let it be?" Ciel hissed, his anger barely contained.

"Her Majesty did not like it for a moment, but our patience was well rewarded with the information we recieved within this past week," Grey argued.

Ciel's eye narrowed. "And what information would that be?"

Grey smiled then. "The Countess works alone. The other peerage are blind to her actions for the moment. Her goal through these experiments remains hazy, but we have learned that she plans on leaving England for America tomorrow morning. She'll be taking all her closest associates with her and we have reason to believe that this would be the best time to pin the crime to her and unearth her plans."

Ciel hummed in agreement. "Which ship will she be taking then?"

"The new luxury ship for the White Star liner will be launching on its maiden voyage from our port tomorrow morning, destined for New York," Grey chuckled, holding out a set of boarding passes. "Do you think you are up for a trip aboard the Titanic, Earl Phantomhive?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ So delayed, I know. I had to read over the entire thing because it's been over a year since I started this and I needed to clear up some details to make sure I wasn't contradicting anything. Nothing major, thankfully. I hope to have this completed soon, since my plans are for four more chapters and then an epilogue. Chapter 25 should be out by tomorrow at the latest. Until then~_


	25. Ch 25 Abroad the Palace of the Seas

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"It certainly is impressive how far you've humans have come," I heard myself mumbling as I fanned my face under the brim of the large sun hat positioned on top of my curls.

Ciel shot me a glare that I just smirked at, however even he looked impressed by the massive steel monster before us. The Titanic certainly lived up to its reputation as the palace of the sea. It was huge, larger than any ship I'd ever seen before. However with the rate at which everything was growing, I wouldn't be surprised if in a month there was another ship even grander and larger than this. At the moment though, the Titanic held fast to its title as the crown jewel of the oceans and everyone wished to be apart of its maiden voyage. We happened to be either lucky enough or unfortunate enough to be a part of the history making.

"I fail to see the appeal of these things," Sebastian muttered crossly.

I giggled, coyly covering everything of my face except my eyes with my fan. "A servant shouldn't be mocking something superior to their class."

"If that was an insult directed at my class I should hope you are prepared to deal with the consequences in the near future," he threatened with a smile, his eyes flashing crimson in the bright sunlight.

"Both of you need to act as your status suggest," Ciel snapped. "Sebastian, did you finish delivering our luggage?"

Sebastian bowed as much as was allotted in the crowd on the gangplank up to the upper class deck. "Yes, my lord. They should be awaiting our arrival to our suite."

Ciel nodded curtly. "And our appointment?"

"Set and on the hour."

"Good," Ciel complimented with a mischievous grin. "You aren't as incapable of a servant as I was beginning to think you to be."

Sebastian appeared baffled. "Have I displeased you, my lord?"

Ciel hummed in response, not answering further as he moved ahead of our little group, his svelte form nearly vanishing from view. Sebastian blinked after him, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion at the young earl's comment. I, on the other hand, was having a hard time containing the bout of giggles that wanted to suddenly burst from my throat.

"If you are too dense to catch that, Mr. Michaelis, there is no helping you in the ways of relationships and love," I goaded playfully. "I believe that was our young Ciel's attempt at flirting."

If anything Sebastian's eyebrows drew together further. I sighed and snapped my fan closed, promptly delivering a blow to his arm with it. He didn't even flinch at the contact, but it certainly gained his attention.

"Really there is no helping you, Sebastian," I grumbled. "Are you blind?"

"No."

"Then please inform me of how you missed that expression of his?" I inquired.

Bewilderment was my response. "Expression?"

I sighed, pointing after the retreating form of Ciel. "I shall not explain any further, but I shall ask you this: what are you're intentions towards him?"

Sebastian's eyes moved from me to Ciel. I waited patiently for his response, knowing it could take a while. Demons aren't as cold hearted as humans rumored us to be, however emotions such as love are things we forget over our extensive lifetimes. It's why we are thought to be heartless, soulless things. Our existence is actually a sad one. Even should be we feel love, we do not necessarily know the signs of it or what name to place to the emotions. Few of us actually retain our ability to do so. Those that do are lucky.

I took one look at the expression on Sebastian's face before settling with his silence as an answer. In due time he'd figure it out, even should such a discovery be scandalous in the human world at this time. However only I was privy to this knowledge outside of them and I was not planning on letting a whisper of it pass my lips.

"Never mind, I can see these things are not for the simple minded," I teased.

Ahead of us Ciel turned to look over his shoulder with an impatient expression. I chuckled lowly before picking up my pace, or as much as my dress would allow, to catch up to him. Behind me I could hear Sebastian doing the same.

Ciel quirked an eyebrow, "You two-."

"CIEL!"

A blonde streak darted across the deck, startling the other passengers out of the way. Within moments Ciel was stumbling backwards, two arms intwined around his neck as a head of blonde curls nuzzled his neck. If I hadn't been too stunned I might have laughed at the situation, but as it stood I could only blink in confusion at the scene playing out before me.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going to be here too! Father will be so surprised and I'm sure mother will be glad to see you as well!" The girl gushed pulling away to reveal herself as none other than his fiance.

I stared at Elizabeth Middleford with wide eyes. She was certainly much more excitable then she had appeared through a window the other day. The complete opposite of Ciel with her large, unyielding smile and brightly colored persona. She practically glowed and, quite frankly, it was sickening.

"Elizabeth! Compose yourself!"

I flinched back at the voice that cut over the small murmur of onlookers cooing over the sight of the young couple. The source of the command came from a stately woman making her way over to our group. I took one look at her stern expression and critical gaze, before promptly shrinking back.

Elizabeth instantly pulled away from Ciel, taking two steps back till she stood besides the woman who's narrowed gaze was suddenly directed at Ciel and Sebastian.

"So Earl Phantomhive were you ever planning on informing us of your departure from England?" She asked, her cutting glare never leaving his face.

"The situation of our trip left us with little time for such things, Aunt Frances," Ciel responded stiffly.

She nodded, accepting this answer for the time being. Since she was Ciel's aunt and sister to his father by blood, I assumed she knew of the Phantomhive heir's job under the Queen. I doubted there would be any other reason for her to so quickly believe Ciel. She didn't seem like the type of woman to let people off so easily.

"I see you still haven't taken care of those indecently long fringes of yours," she critiqued her eyes narrowed on Sebastian now.

Sebastian's expression flinched and I actually had a hard time not giggling. The most threatening demon in hell actually cowering to a human woman? It made for the most grand sight and should I have been back in hell the stories I would have spread!

"And you," she began, quickly gaining my full attention. "Who are you and why is a young woman traveling unattended with two males?"

I had enough decency in me to blush at her comment. Casting my gaze to the ground, I thought of the most believable lie to spin. Certainly playing as Ciel's sister would not work with her and I was not fond of the idea of trying to fabricate false memories. I did not want to be worn tried for such silly reasons, especially if I were to need my energy later.

"My name is Teresa Michaelis, I'm Sebastian's younger sister," I explained, inventing my lie as went along while trying to play the role I was building.

"Our eldest brother had heard rumors that Sebastian had shown up in England under the service of an earl and wished to see if this was true. You see, three years ago he and our father had a falling out which resulted in his disappearance. Our father was distraught and blamed himself into an early grave. My eldest brother would have come here himself, but he was kept home with business. Sebastian and I had always been close and I was eager to see England, so it made me prime choice. On the way here my escort feel ill and the Earl Phantomhive was kind enough to permit him to stay with the servants when he invited me to join them, so that I could get to catch up with my dear brother."

"I am indebted to your nephew, my lady," I ended on a polite note, earning a wide eyed stare from Ciel and a water gaze from Elizabeth.

The young girl let out a loud wail and stunned me into silence as she wrapped her arms around my waist and cried into my side. "What a terrible story! How could you do that to your family, Sebastian?"

As she said this last part she turned her teary green eyes to Sebastian, who was looking rather stunned himself. He cleared his throat, composing himself as he put on an apologetic smile.

"Those were never my intentions, my lady, and had I known what had happened I would have returned home to my grieving family."

Elizabeth sniffled, "Did you ever miss them?"

He nodded, "Everyday, it tore me apart to be away from home, but at the time I was terribly upset and not thinking clearly."

"Why didn't you go back?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

Sebastian kneeled down and offered her a handkerchief. "Now would it have been fair of me to leave the young master without a butler?"

Elizabeth shook her head, taking the cloth from his gloved hands to wipe away the rest of her salty tears.

Marchioness Middleford looked less sold by my story, her scowl never straying from my face.

"How does the sister of a butler come to wear such finery?" She inquired, eyes taking in the black velvet and white lace gown I was wearing.

I smiled, having already prepared the answer for this question.

"Oh, my family is not without money if that is what you are trying to say, my lady. The Michaelis family is of noble peerage, my eldest brother holds the title of Earl Michaelis," I responded. "Which is why it came to us as such a surprise to learn that Sebastian served as a butler for an earl here just outside of London. We knew he would have had to come across some means of a living, but never had we thought it would be as a servant. I suppose that is how he evaded our search for him for so long."

She took my answer in stride, but from her expression I could tell there were more questions prepared to be launched at me and if it hadn't be for Ciel, I'm sure we would have been standing there until evening before she was fully satisfied.

"Aunty, can we continue this discussion at dinner? We have an appointment that must be made," Ciel interjected.

The marchioness sighed, "Very well, but we will see you at dinner, Earl."

Ciel nodded and offered a stiff smile as the Marchioness led Elizabeth away. I held my breath until the woman was completely out of sight, before releasing it in one large gush of air.

"I swear for a moment I was about to be skinned alive," I muttered crossly.

Sebastian chuckled, "That woman would make a terrifying demon."

"Let's hope she remains human then," I grumbled.

Ciel rolled his eye. "Nina will be waiting for us by now. She has a terrible habit of showing up early."

I heard Sebastian agree as Ciel led us down through the main lobby. From there it was hard to keep track of what the two were saying, probably silently finalizing their plans on how they were going to lure the Countess into giving up her secrets. My attention however was fully fixated on the interior of the ship, completely taken with every detail. The golden wood and gold embellishments, the arrays of colorful tiled mosaics and cream marble. I tried not to gawk too much at the sight of each detailed carving as we passed under the grand clock standing at the first landing of the grand stair well. The knowledge mortals possessed of the appeal of art and their abilities to implement it were truly astounding.

"If you would please step inside this minute we will be on time for the appointment with Miss Hopkins who so kindly agreed to help us when we offered her a free trip abroad the ship," Sebastian urged, his voice tight with his annoyance at my delay.

I broke my gaze from my surroundings and turned to shot a glare at the demon. "If you insist, _brother dearest_."

Sebastian chuckled at my antics as I strutted past him and into the main room of the suite. The area was decorated much like any mansion parlor room. Multiple love seats of a deep hunter green, dark wood side tables, Tiffany glass lamps, painted vases filled with fresh red roses, a mixture of green and gold threaded persian rugs, and a writing desk with an ink well and prepared parchment paper.

"I'm amazed, it's like a home away from home," I muttered, running my fingers along the furniture.

"They only want to give they're guests the best experience so that they'll come back," Ciel responded from one of the love seats. "It's all a ploy to gain the most profit."

I arched an eyebrow at him, "Are you sure you're only thirteen, Ciel?"

He smirked, a knock on the door preventing him from saying anything more. Sebastian was quick to answer it, swinging it open to reveal a woman carrying a large leather suitcase in one hand. Her expression upon seeing Sebastian was almost comical.

"So you're also abroad with the Earl, Mr. Stiff," she sneered.

Sebastian's face read of annoyance as he motioned for her to come in. "Please step inside, Miss Hopkins. The young master has a special request for you today."

She did as asked, promptly dropping her baggage beside one of the love seats as she regarded Ciel first. "The Earl is still a beautiful boy as always. It's amazing..."

Ciel cleared his throat and I had to giggle at the light dusting of pink coloring his cheeks. "Miss Nina, I need for you to tailor a dress for a costume masquerade to be held two nights from now."

If her eyes hadn't been glittering before, they certainly were now. "Oh! Another pink muslin gown! I've heard rumors of it, but I regret not ever being able to see it myself... There were even stories of twin tails..."

Ciel's face was even redder at this point. "No! Miss Nina, this dress will be for my associate! Miss Tessa has agreed to act as bait this time. We'll need her to look alluring as possible without her being indecent."

Nina turned her attention my way by following the gesture of Ciel's hand. It took her a full second to cross the parlor and squish me to her over embowed chest. I gasped and then gave a shrill cry of alarm when a hand groped my rear through the bustle of my dress.

Behind me, I heard both Ciel and Sebastian sigh.

"Miss Hopkins, can you please release my sister?" Sebastian sighed, sticking with our earlier story- I suspected this was in case the Middleford family and her were to ever meet in my presence.

The woman pouted, but complied and I quickly stepped two feet away, straightening my gown. I'd been groped by many males in my lifetime as a succubus, but I would have to admit that was the first attacked by a female.

"Who would have thought such a beautiful young woman would have such a man for a relation," she sighed, both managing to insult Sebastian and compliment me in the same sentence.

Ciel cleared his throat, "Miss Nina, if you please. We do need this dress down as soon as possible."

"Very well, Earl," Nina's eyes flashed and she grabbed the top edge of her skirt before tearing it off to reveal shorts and a scandalous amount of legs.

"Shorts?" I found myself muttering. "I like her already."

Besides me, Sebastian sighed. "Of course you would."

I grinned, "Miss Hopkins, if I may inquire, would it be possible for me to acquire a pair of those in the future?"

Nina's eyes came to life and before I could blink, I was once more being crushed to death. "Finally a woman who shares my ideals! I shall make you as many as you wish!"

"Miss Nina!" Ciel cut in, annoyance coloring his tone. "A dress?"

"Oh yes," she muttered. "I'll have to take her measurements, but I do believe I have the perfect design for her. She'll go as Persephone! The beauty that even Death himself could not escape the temptation of! It'll be perfect with silks of soft blues to match those pastel eyes! We'll need gold trimming and lots of it, to bring out the highlights in her hair and add a otherworldly beauty!"

"This will be Vienna all over again," I sighed softly, rubbing my temples.

Sebastian smirked and leaned in so that his mouth was beside my ear.

"Then I know what my costume shall be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ One more chapter down and only a few to go- Oh and this story has officially reached over 200 pages with this chapter. Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. Also I hope you all are smart enough to guess Sebastian's costume, the Vienna reference shall be explained next chapter. _


End file.
